Sail Away
by Souless666
Summary: It's Time for this years WRESTLECRUIS, and the WWE has selected the Superstars and Diva's to rub elbows with the fans on a 2 week long island vacation. What happens when the Wrestlers step out of the ring and walk among the fans? Wrestling Round Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I make no claim to anything already claimed by the wwe or persons working for the wwe.

**Story Type: **Round Robin

**Main characters: **Mark Calaway, Jeff Hardy (Others in time)

**A/N: **Well I found a vict...I mean a great writer to go in with me on this Round Robin idea. I want to thank Isilofthedark for being willing to give this a shot. She's a very busy writer, but one of my favs so this is a big honor.

A little bit of an explanation for those new to the idea of a RR. This is a story that Isil and I will be writing, I write one chapter then Isil will be writing the next. (**Note,** if anyone else wants to jump in on this feel free to drop me a line, the more the merrier and the wilder these things can get. ;) )

For those concerned about **World **don't be. I'm just using this RR to keep my mind sharp and avoid long blocks like I tend to get. I'm hoping this will allow me to be able to keep focus with **World**, it can't hurt now can it. LOL

Be assured I will do my best to make this fun to read for everyone and I am sure Isil will do the same. And, as I said, anyone else wants in just let me know.

Well that's enough of that, lets get this puppy started.

**(Side Note:** Oh so ppl know, Isil will be handling Jeff as her main character. I am sure I don't need to tell ppl who I'll be taking the reigns of LOL. Also this story is neither Het or Slash, in that it could go either way, or both ways...hey that makes this story Bi!! LMAO)

Enjoy!

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You and a friend have won an all expense paid trip with the WWE for **

**WRESTLECRUISE!**

**Come meet and greet some of your favorite WWE Superstars on the luxury cruise ship STAR DELTA. Along with the 7 day, 6 night trip to the wonderful Bahamas, you will get to experience the island hospitality and fun of St. Durma, Vince McMahon's private island in the sun for another 7 days and 6 nights, so bring your swim suit, but leave your wallet at home.**

**Come meet Superstars like John Cena, Batista, 'The Game' HHH, The Great Khali, CM Punk and Kane as well as many more. Dine with a Diva like Micky James, 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool or Kelly Kelly.**

**Join other devoted WWE fans in attending a special Q and A session with Smackdown's own Jim 'JR' Ross and Raw's Jerry 'The King' Lawler.**

**Be there for a WRESTLECRUISE exclusive**

**Raw vs Smackdown vs ECW supershow.**

**All this and much much more will be offered exclusive to all attendees of WRESTLECRUISE. So get your paperwork in by May 18****th**** and we will see you July 1****st**** for the greatest wrestling experience of your life.**

_**(All official autograph signings must be paid for in advance of the departure date. Souvenirs shall be billed to the Credit Card on record. Photocopies of Passports must be sent in no later then 3 week before scheduled departure, and a confirmation number will be mailed to the address on the contest entry form. No one will be allowed on ship without his or her official confirmation number certificate. The WWE takes no responsibility for lost or stolen property, injury or sickness, before, during or after the cruise, or the stay at the island. All rights reserved WWE Inc.)**_

"Ok Mr. McMahon, the last of the official letters to the contest winners have gone out. I've also have confirmation that all the wrestlers scheduled to go on the cruise have sent in all their documents…" The slim young woman standing in the large well appointed office of Vince McMahon, president of World Wrestling Entertainment, stops talking looking a bit nervous. The sudden surcease of her voice draws a look from her boss, who had been going over papers as she gave her report on how the upcoming cruise was going.

"Ok what?" He asks with a long drawn out sigh. He knew he was not going to like what she had to say. In spite being the boss, sometimes his 'employees' tend to forget who writes their paychecks. "Who's dragging their feet on getting their stuff in?" he shakes his head as he watching her chew her bottom lip and swallows nervously. "Never mind I can guess. Just see to what you have so far. I'll give him a call."

The girl breaths a sigh of relief, nods and leaves the office, glad she was not going to have to be the one to deal with this problem. Noting Vince picking up the phone as she closes the door.

For his part Vince was getting really fed up with this. This guys mood swings of late, were starting to effect the company, at least where it came to his bookings. Still he was one of Vince's top draws and this trip might break him out of this brood he was in. Picking up the phone he quickly punches in a number, waiting as the phone rings.

"Mark, it's me Vince. Susan says you have….." He sighs annoyed as the man on the other end interrupts him, "I said," he continues, "Susan, said you have not sent in your paper work. So before you start in on me, or give me excuses or ultimatums neither of us will take kindly to, I'll tell you what going to happen." He smirks, as the other end remains quiet. "You're going to fax over the paperwork. Then you're going to arrange for someone to look after the ranch. You will then call Susan back, confirm she got the fax. After that you can head back to your dark corner and sulk about McCool and all the other things going wrong in your life, both real and imagined. Am I understood Mark?" He waits for a replay, which comes after a few held breath minutes. It is short, and the phone is hung up right after. Shaking his head Vince sets the receiver down in the cradle, wondering to himself, just why he puts up with any of them.

In Houston Texas, the 'Mark' from Vince's phone call, is violently dialing his fax machine, grumbling to himself as he watches the document's Vince has insisted he send, slowly get sucked down into the machine. "Why the fuck do I have to go? He knows I hate these things." Deciding he was not going to waste time making sure the papers go through, figuring he can check on it later and call it in when he was ready, he walks out of his office and into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge, then heading to the den, to watch some TV. While watching a baseball game he can't help but think about the cruise he is being forced to attend. She'll be there. A reminder he let his dick do his thinking, again. Grunting he sighs and takes a long swig of beer.

"Oh well, it's over. I move on." A sad look crosses his face for a moment "I always move on."


	2. Chapter 2 Souless

**A/N: **_Well not sure where Isil is, I am sure she/he will show in tine, but I felt really bad haivng started this and nothing following for so long, so I put this short chapter together. Real short, and I'm sorry for that, bit really not having good luck with the writing right now. Still struggling with the next chapter of _**World**_. Anyway, I hope this holds you all till I can get someone else to join this Round Robin._

_Chapter 2 for you._

* * *

Pier 94 in New York City was a bustle of activity as men women and children, streamed though the terminal luggage trailing nosily behind, or loaded high on dollies and carts. Small children chatted away with the exuberance of youth and the excitement of being only hours from basking in the presence of their heroes. Men old and young gave discourse on who they would see, when they first went to an event to see their favorite star, and the ever-present discussion on who was the greatest, the best, the most popular. The women, some along for the ride, many were there due to their own love of the onetime sport. Be they man woman or child; they shared an almost explosive joy anticipating the voyage to come.

On the Star Delta, the mood was a bit more subdued. The men woman and children, who were already on the ship, had a different view of the forthcoming nautical journey. For the men and some of the women, this was another day at the office, in a way. For the next 2 weeks, they had to be on, nearly 24 hours a day. They had to be the "Superstar" the guests expected to see. Relaxing with what family member they thought to bring along, would have to wait till they set foot into their cabins, and maybe once they reached the island, but for 7 nights and 6 days, to start, the where their characters, they where their gimmicks; few of these men and women looked forward to this particular boat ride.

It was the children, again that were feeling the spirit of the venture more so then their parents. For many it would be the longest they will have seen and been with their fathers of mothers. Many wish it did not include so many other people around, while others, did not mind the crowds, but wish their parents did not have to be the person they saw on TV, but could be just the father or mother they saw so little of at home. Life was different for these children of stars. They lived always with the fear of one day finding out daddy or mommy would not be coming home, because they found someone else they loved more. Or their mothers or father who were not stars, no longer found themselves able to deal with the nearly yearlong absence of the person they loved. The life of a wrestlers kid is not an easy one and so this trip was looked upon by most as gift very few would pass up, even if it did mean they had to share it with others.

Of the few that found no need of this time with estranged family, Mark Calaway was the most obvious. He passed down the hall of the deck where the wrestlers had their cabins, extending cool pleasantries to the wives, husbands and kids of his colleagues, and he received the same lack of emotions back from those he spoke to. They all knew how he was at times like these, and it was a waste for them to spend energies on him that would be better put to use enjoying their times with their own loved ones. After all, he was the poster child for what many saw wrong with the life of a wrestler. Two failed marriages and one failed fling. Children he barely saw, or took the time out to see. He was not an appealing role model to many of these men and women.

For Mark, their cool reaction rolled off his back as water off a duck. He could careless for their disapproval; he never looked to others for support of who he was or how he ran his life. "As fucked up as it is," he thought to himself as he stopped at the luxury cabin set aside for his use. He opened the door and walked in, not letting anyone see the relief he felt once he was away from the eyes of others. "This is such a fucking waste of my damn time." He grumbled as he wheeled his luggage off to the side, to be looked after later. Being on a cruise was the last place he wanted to be, especially one filled with ravening fans and one past fling. "Yeah 'fling'," he says deprecatingly, "Like I wasn't all into her." His fist ball up as he thinks back on how much time he devoted to his blond distraction. "Is it the hair? First Sara, then her." He chuckles without humor, "Maybe I should try a brunette or red head next. Change it up a bit." He sighs sliding his muscled bulk down into one of the many leather chairs in the sitting area of the suite. As he let's his head lean back he closes his eyes feeling a headache creep up on him. "Relax Mark, nothing you can do about any of this," he whispers low, concentrating on dispelling the ache in his head before it become something worse, "all Vince needs is me with a damn headache, barking at all the fans."

In another section of the ship set aside for the wrestlers, Michelle McCool, dripping wet, steps out of the shower of her cabin, she is closely followed by a larger form, who's long dirty blond hair clings to his slim but well defined back, shoulders and chest. His masculine hand's long tapered fingers reach out entwining in Michelle's hair pulling her back gently to land a searing kiss to her lips, before releasing his hold allowing her to turn about fully. Doing so she then grabs him behind his head forcefully pulling him down to her lips giving back the same as she had just received.

"We better not get started again, or we'll miss the meeting and we don't want Vince on our asses do we?" She grins seductively as she says this, once the kiss is broken.

Her shower partner chuckles huskily, clearly giving evidence to where his mind is at the moment, "Nice thing to say after that kiss." Michelle laughs slapping him harmlessly on his hairless chest as she turns and exits the bathing area completely. She smiles as she sees her company join her in the bedroom, slowly toweling off, doing it in a way that is almost sensual and inviting. "I swear you're to bad." She laughs tossing a pillow in the wake of her words. Her friend returns the laugh and the pillow, finally seriously toweling before searching among the draws for something to wear. A sigh from Michelle draws his attention.

"What's the matter?" he can tell something is bothering her, enough to change her whole mood in a matter of seconds. He notes she is reading over the revised itinerary they were both handed when they boarded the ship. Something on it seems to have her upset. Walking over he looks down at the paper emitting his own resigned sigh. "Hey, you knew there was a chance he'd be on the trip." He takes the paper from her hands and sets it on the bed, turning her to him and drawing her close, enfolding her in his muscled arms. "He's not going to make a scene, it's not his way. Especially with all these fans around, he's got a character to maintain." This last was said with a sarcastic smirk that tinged the tone of his voice and words. He then lifts her chin with the knuckle of his index finger. "Besides, he tries something he has to deal with me. And I promise he doesn't want my blood all over him." That draws a laugh from Michelle in spite of her misgivings.

"I really messed up huh Adam?" She says as she extricates herself from his embrace returning to dressing for the meeting.

He too returns to getting dressed, "We both did honey, we both did."


	3. Chapter 3 Isil

**A/N: **_Just got Isilofthedark's part, seems she was on vacay and then had to deal with Fey. I'm glad she's ok and this chapter blows both mine away. I hope you all feel the same way._

_Rememeber if you want to join in just let me know, there is always room for more writers in a Round Robin. ;)_

Now for Isil's Chapter 3!

* * *

Locked away in one of the many cabins reserved for the wrestlers, Jeff Hardy stood in front of his large circular window, gazing out into the pier filled with life. So many happy families and couples with everything going for them. He watched  
as one couple kissed passionately and he felt a sharp and painful twist in his chest; the last place he wanted to be was here, surrounded by all these happy couples, yet he found himself trapped here nonetheless. He let out a sigh as  
he dug his hands in his pockets, purple and blue hair in his face as he thought back to how exactly he got dragged to this thing

_The sound of a Motocross bike's engine sliced through the once silent and peaceful morning air, jolting, a none to happy, Hardy out of his sleep. Matt let out a grunt as he pressed the pillow tightly over his head in an attempt to block out the noise; no such luck. He glanced at the clock and could not suppress he groan that escaped his lips as he stared at the bright red numbers, 7:30  
AM. Matt turned over and tried to burrow further into his bed, but the engine's roar continued to ring in his ears. When he could take no more Matt tore the sheets from his body and stomped out of his room._

_"I've had it," the elder Hardy muttered to himself as he went down the stairs two at a time. His black curls were an untamed mess as he burst through the front door once he reached it. "JEFF!" he roared, his right arm momentarily shielding his eyes from the glaring sun as he cautiously walked towards the still deafening sound of the motorbike. Jeff pushed the engine harder as he raced in between the tightly woven trees near his brother's house. He seemed to be ignoring the danger he was purposely putting himself in. Awareness was a distant memory as he rode faster and more reckless, hoping that he could out run the pain that was inside._

_It had been 3 months since Jeff's world had literally burned to ash. He had been suspended for 60 days and was force to sit out __Wrestlemania__, and lost his big title push. Less than 3 days after his suspension he received the call from Matt telling him that his house had burnt down taking with it all his worldly possessions with it. Jeff's heart felt as if it was being stabbed when he thought of his beloved dog Jack that was killed in the fire that claimed his home. And, if his bleeding heart had not taken enough of a beating, Beth added salt to the wound by leaving him._

_All the emotional strain was proving too much for the North Carolinian and Jeff couldn't take anymore. He felt numb, like he was surrounded in the darkness and he couldn't escape the wave of emotions that followed him. Jeff  
hugged the speeding vehicle, one of his only few remaining possessions, as he felt it vibrate under him. He gazed with almost unfocused eyes at the large trees in front of him, as if challenging them to cause him more pain. They  
could break all his bones; it would not even touch the pain his heart was suffering._

_Yet his challenge to the trees would go without result, as Matt's shouting voice seemed to snap him out of his trance. With a great reluctance Jeff let go of the gas and waited as the bike slowly came to a stop. The rainbow haired man gazed out into the distance as his brother approached him, already knowing what Matt was going to say and just not wanting to hear it._

_Matt's fury seemed to almost completely dissipate as he looked at his brother's face, the hopelessness and grief almost suffocating him. "Jeff," his voice had taken a much softer tone than what he was originally planning on using. "This has to stop man, doing all these crazy things are not going to make things any easier. I know you are going through a lot of stuff, but not sleeping and trying to kill yourself on your bike won't help." He placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and tried to turn him so Jeff was facing him._

_Matt's words barely registered, he had heard them before countless times the last 3 months. But they made no difference, they did not stop the pain, did not bring back everything he lost. Why was it that he was always being tested, that he had to always be the one to lose it all? He was only human, there were just so many times he could get back up and right now Jeff did not see the point. So he remained silent, unable to respond._

_Matt let out a frustrated sigh; he hated seeing Jeff like this it killed him to see his little brother suffer. "Jeff things will get better I promise, just please try to make an effort. That cruise thing is a perfect opportunity for you to just relax and forget Beth and everything."_

_For the first time since their conversation started Jeff's head snapped to face his brother and he looked at him in a confused gaze. "Cruise, what are you talking about Matt?"  
The elder Hardy raised an eyebrow at his brother before shaking his head. "Jeff, the Wrestlecruise that all the guys are attending with the fans. I sent all your paper work weeks ago and told you countless times, man." Wrestlecruise didn't ring a bell to Jeff though he was sure Matt had told him countless times. He knew he should be excited, but he wasn't. The last thing he wanted to do was go off and be stuck in a large boat with all the guys and fans. "I'm not going Matt."_

_"Like hell you're not. I am not leaving you here to sulk by yourself, you need to do something besides wrestling and attempting to break yourself in half on your bike." Matt could see that Jeff was not changing his mind so he played his ace card. "Jeff you don't have a choice, Vince wants all the big talent going, that includes you. Now if you want to call him and tell him you are backing out be my guest."_

_Jeff winced at the thought of that call, he was already on thin ice with Vince, the last thing he wanted to do was add any more black marks to the list. Wrestling was one of the only things he still had going for him, he could not lose that too. So with a sigh of defeat he slumped his shoulders. "Fine I'll go to the stupid thing." He mumbled before dismounted his bike and pushing it towards the house, signaling he no longer wanted to talk.  
_  
Jeff let out another sigh as the memory faded. He knew that his brother was just worried about him; heck the part of the roster that didn't think he was a drug addict was worried about him too. He let out a snort. "I bet most of them think I am high off my rocker half the time now." he grumbled to himself. It was an appealing though, especially since he wanted the pain to go away. But the threat of losing his job hung over his head and Jeff knew that a few hours without the pain was not worth it. "Looks like I am going to have  
to deal with this the old fashion way." It only made things all the more harder for him.

The highflying risk taker was pulled out of his brooding thoughts by a loud banging on his door. "Jeff, get your multicolored butt moving man we got a meeting with Vince!" Shannon's voice called from the other side, accompanied seconds later by Matt's scolding Shannon and telling him to 'layoff'.

Jeff found himself rolling his eyes and giving a small smirk, typical Matt and Shannon. "Coming." he called back, not in the less bit pleased about being here but figured he might as well get this over with. He grabbed his IPod, popping the ear buds into place, if he was going to have to endure this small torture he might as well have something to distract him. With one last glance at his empty room he let out a heavy breath and exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Kaneanite

**A/N: **_We have a new writer to the RR team!_

_I would like to welcome aboard (pun intended. ;) ) Dark Kaneanite! She has written a really cool chapter I hope you all enjoy it._

_Now for Chapter 4._

* * *

"Why the hell am I here?" He asked himself as he boarded the ship slowly. "It's not like I actually have any fans."

He glanced down at the paper that had his room number scrawled on it and sighed; it was next to Matthew Cardona and Brian Myers. He readjusted his grip on his bag and headed down to the second deck, nodding at some of the others as he passed. The only consolation he had was that Matthew and Brian had gotten roped into it as well. So at least he had someone other than Chavo, Vickie, and Adam to talk to.

"Hey Justin, why the long face?" Brian called out as he and Matthew caught up with him.

"Yeah man, we're getting a paid vacation. It's a dream come true." Matthew added as he slapped him on the back.

"You guys do realize that the moment this boat leaves the dock we have to be in character almost twenty-four seven, right?"

"Of course, bbbuuuttt, we're not big draw names, yeah we have the tag belts, but to most of the fans we're still the Edge-heads. So if we act out of character every once and awhile it'll go unnoticed. Besides it could be worse, we could've been stuck with gimmicks like Drew, Glen, Eddie, and Dalip. Can you imagine acting like a total halfwit unless you happen to hear a bell? Or acting like you're completely insane? Or how about not being able to speak English? I'd say that we got off easy on this." Brian said with a laugh.

"I guess you're right. Wait a minute, I thought that Eddie got out of this because of his injury?" Justin asked.

"He was supposed too, but Shane pointed out that he had to do something to earn his pay."

"Not very sympathic is he?"

"Nope, but there has to be some upside to this." Matthew said with a smile.

"There are bound to be some hotties on this boat. Maybe we'll be able to score a piece."

"Is that all you think about Brian?"

"Some times."

"You are hopeless."

Brian and Matthew shared a look and shrugged their shoulders and the three headed on down to their cabins. At the door they parted ways and Justin slowly pushed his door open, swallowing the sudden case of claustrophobia that had crept up on him. He set his bags down and took out the brochure that Vince had sent with his ticket. There was a list of things that were and were not allowed, and Justin let out a laugh as he read over some.

_Unacceptable Behavior_

_1.) No jokes about, roosters, cocks, dicks or anything else pertaining to the male anatomy. There are children on board._

_2.) No drinking in plain sight of the passengers, there was a reason why Stone Cold wasn't invited._

_3.) Keep vulgar language to a minimum... again the children._

_4.) No fraternizing with the female passengers, you are required to remain perfect gentlemen at all times. Same goes for the females, no fraternizing with the male passengers, you are ladies, so act like it._

_5.) Divas: Please refrain from walking about in your underwear or otherwise revealing clothing._

_6.) There is to be __NO__ shedding of clothes for any reasons._

_7.) And I can't stress this enough...NO throwing other superstars and/or FANS over the rail, no matter how mad they make you, or what is said._

_Any breach of the rules will be dealt with strictly including but not limited to, three weeks without pay, no title shots until the new year, and even termination. The last will be reserved for the most grievous of offenders. That being said, enjoy the cruise and remember, we're the ambassadors for this sport so please be on your best behavior._

Justin could just imagine what had happened on past cruises for Vince to put this list together. The first one was self-explanatory, but the others.

"_Wonder who threw who over the side of the boat?_" Justin thought as he started to move about the cabin putting things away and stowing his suitcase under the bed.

He flopped down on the bed and turned the TV on hoping that there was something worth watching until it was time to head to the meeting. There wasn't and he settled for watching 'The Water Boy', not that he was watching the movie for long. Just fifteen minutes into the movie Justin's eyes drifted shut and he fell into a light nap, but even that didn't last long. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes later when there was a loud banging on his door. The noise woke him up and, with a growl, he pulled himself off the bed and headed over, throwing the door open with a vicious "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this room belonged to one of the Divas." A petite auburn hair woman said.

"Well it doesn't."

"Again I'm sorry, Mr..." She stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"LaRou-erm Neely. Bam Neely. And you are?" He asked taking her hand.

"Ms. Daniels." She smiled as she shook his hand, her phone started ringing and she cussed under her breath when she saw the number. "Look I gotta go, it was nice meeting you Mr. Neely."

"Likewise." Justin said as she hurried down the hall, her phone pressed against her ear.

Justin shook his head as he shut the door. Then he headed back to the bed and sank down on it cursing himself for almost blowing his character before the cruise even started. He flopped back and stared at the ceiling damning Vince McMahon to the deepest pit of hell for making him come on this damn thing. If only he could've come up with an airtight reason as to why he couldn't make it, then he wouldn't half to deal with this. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and realized that if he wanted to be on time for the meeting he'd better get ready. He got off the bed and changed into some jeans and a black wife beater.

He was tying his boots when there was another knock on the door. He straightened up and walked over opening the door to reveal Matthew and Brian standing there smirking at him.

"What?" He asked cautiously as he let them in so he could finish getting ready.

"Not even out to sea yet and you already had someone in here." Brain said smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"That little red head we seen hurrying away from here."

"That was a case of mistaken room identity. She thought that one of the Diva's was roomed here."

"Sure, whatever you say big man. All I can say is don't let any of the McMahons find out, or it'll be your hide." Matthew warned as he looked in the mirror and fixed the leather string choker he had on.

"Out, both of you. Before I toss you out." Justin growled.

"Fine, we'll take our leave, but you better hurry, it's almost time for the meeting."

Justin waved them off and looked around the room for his watch and his cell. After stuffing the phone into his pocket and slipping the watch on, he grabbed his room key and headed out into the hallway. He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, mentally steeling himself for what was to come.

* * *

**A/N Postscript: **_Anyone notice a running theme here? Seems no one wants to be on this cruise, well save Ryder and Co. LOL Can't wait to see how things develop and if someone will come along and actually want to be on this voyage. LMAO_


	5. Chapter 5 Souless

**A/N:** _Well guys sorry for the delay, been doing some work on _**World**_. (Not it's not ready, but it's moving along. Sorry the chapter is short, but that's the nature of these RR._

_Again there is always openings for anyone that wants to jump in and take a shot at writing for it. ;)_

So lets get to chapter 5 shall we.

* * *

The large conference room set aside for the meeting was packed with mingling wrestlers and other WWE staffers. Most of the mood was up beat and lively, as a good chunk of the men and women were looking forward to the cruise and the stay on Vince's island.

It was said that the island was nearly as big as Manhattan without the pollution and bad attitude. The thing that had lifted a lot of spirits was word that Vince was not expecting anyone to have to be in character, a relief to men like Umaga and Khali, as well as Beth Phoenix. Though there were going to wait to truly breath a sigh of relief till they heard it officially. In the meantime there was enough happiness over being with their families or having two weeks off from wrestling to make the glummest among them crack a smile.

Near the back of the room Glen Jacobs, more better known as Kane, was having a lively conversation with John Cena and Dave Batista.

"I'm telling you Glen, it's true, she's been shacking up with Edge for close to a month now." Says Cena, not liking the look on Glen's face at his words. Glen had been out for 3 months with an elbow injury and was not privy, it would seem, to all the drama that had been happening in the company. So the news of his brothers 'break-up' from Michelle can as a bit of a shock, one he was hesitant to believe. This was why John made sure he had someone trustworthy to back him up, and to hold Glen back incase he took to violently reacting to the news.

Glen looked between Cena and Batista and shook his head. Not that he did not believe what the young wrestler was saying; he knew his brother much too well, and his luck with women bordered on being a Greek tragedy or a play by Shakespeare. No he was shaking his head knowing that with Mark on the prowl once more, he would have to be his back up, steering him away from the less desirable female companions. He still wonders how McCool got under his radar. She seemed perfect. A fellow employee so she would not be looking to Mark's money. Though she did come in through the Diva search she had dedicated a lot of time earning some respect with the boys, much like Trish did. So what went wrong? How did she go from being in Mark's bed to Edges?

"You guys want to tell me what happened?" he looked from one man to the other, "I left Mark and Michelle were like peas in a pod, now he's sulking in his room and she's…….she's walking in on Edge's arm." This last was growled out as his eyes go to the door just as the two people under discussion walk in. Glen was torn between walking over and tearing Michelle from Edge and taking her to his brother and walking over and just tearing Edge apart. Luckily the two men with him were ready for this chance and moved into his line of sight.

"Forget it man, it's not worth getting into trouble even before the ship has set sail." Says Dave as he lays a hand on Glen's shoulder and steers him away from where they stood, letting the three mix into the crowd losing sight of both Edge and Michelle. John points to 3 chairs on the other side of where they originally stood, just as others around them started to take their seats as well.

The signal for this mass seating endeavor followed the entrance of John Laurinitis and Stephanie McMahon on the front stage. As everyone takes a seat a subdued hum is all that is left of the banter and chatter that had filled the room recently. Stephanie nods to Ace as the man picks up a mic off the table setup on the stage.

"Ok settle down. Mrs. McMahon and me just want to go over some rules and what we expect from you all during this trip." He looks around making sure all eyes are on him, "First up, you all got your itineraries, try and stick to them. We have a lot of excited fans on this ship and we want this trip to be a great one for them and a top draw experience in relation to the WWE. Also, no fraternization outside of the company. We do not need the hassle something like that will bring." As he speaks a few of the younger guys get sour looks, while others just roll their eyes. Shannon nudges Jeff and whispers, "That just means don't get caught and use a condom." This draws a snicker from those close enough to hear him, which are quickly disguised as coughs and sneezes when Stephanie looks in their direction. All attention is returned to Ace, who has continued to talk.

"….so keep an eye on them. Lastly, when we reach the island you will all have free run, there will be no required or scheduled events for those 7 days, except a dinner on the first day and one on the last night." He stops talking as this brings a happy rumbled from those seated before him, "That said, do not be rude if a fan stops you to talk. No one has to be in character for this, but you still have to maintain a level of cordiality around our guests. Does everyone understand?" He looks around seeing or hearing assent from all present. "Ok one last thing then we'll let you all get back to your families, I am sure you will want to be with them before the ship leaves dock and things start." He looks around as if searching for something or someone "Has anyone seen Mark?" Many sitting near Edge and Michelle look away uncomfortably, as others answer no. "Ok, uh…Glen, can you see if he is in his cabin and take this to him?" He moves to the edge of the stage as Glen gets up and meets him, taking the manila envelope from his hands. "It's his itinerary, he did not see fit to pick it up when he boarded."

Everyone heard the tone Ace used when he made that statement. Johnny Ace was not happy with the Deadman. Not that the two were the best of friend, in fact many felt there was an underlying animosity between the two that is never expressed in the open, but the coldness that rose when the two were in the same room could not be ignored. Glen nods taking the envelope and returns to his seat as Ace retakes his place on the stage. "Ok guys that's it, enjoy yourselves but remember, be on your best behaviors."

With that both Stephanie, who had not said a word, and Johnny leave the stage and head out a side door, leaving the gathered wrestlers and others, to slowly drift off to their cabins and their families. Soon it was just Glen, John and Dave.

"So, you headed to Mark's cabin now, or waiting till we're out to sea before handing that to him?" asks Dave.

"Safe thing would be to wait till it was dark and just slip it under his door after he'd gone to dinner," comments Cena.

Glen gives a long suffering sigh and shakes his head, "I wish I could do that, but he might have something in here has to do before that. Don't need the trouble I'd get for not getting this to him in time."

Dave and John both laugh patting Glen on the shoulder in sympathy. "Your funeral." They both say in unison, which makes them laugh louder as they say bye to Glen letting him know they will see him later at dinner.

Glen watches the two men leave, wanting to move, but finding his legs have other ideas, or more to the point he just does not want to face his brother knowing he has just lost another woman. Mark tends to react to these losses very badly. The fact he was on this trip is a wonder. "Vince mush be an idiot having Mark on this thing. I feel something bad is headed our way, and my brother is going to be hip deep in it." With those words he stands determined to drop off the envelope and head to his own cabin, to wait out the storm as best he can.


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Kaneanite

**A/N: **_And we have a new offering from Dark Kaneanite._

_Please enjoy._

_Oh and we would like to thank all those that have read and reviewed. (Hey Isil and Kaneanite, check out the reviews. Since they are for you two as well. ;) )_

_On with the next chapter of Sail Away._

* * *

Brianna walked down the hallway rubbing her temples

Brianna walked down the hallway rubbing her temples. She hated working with the Divas, she really did. "_Well there a few that are alright_." She thought as she took the leather bound album from under her arm.

She flipped through the newest designs that she was submitting to Stephanie for confirmation. There was one that she knew most of the Divas would want. It was a simple three tiered invisa-cord style that had crystal bi-cones spaced unevenly along each tier. The one in the photo was using amber, topaz, and clear crystals. The first tier was choker like, the second laid just inches below the first and the third laid inches below that. It also had matching dangling earrings to compliment it that when the light hit them it was like a cascade of amber liquid flowing down to rest on the shoulder. In fact Maria and Melina had already put in orders for two apiece although in separate colors. She checked her watch and headed to the meeting room.

She wanted to catch Stephanie as she was coming out because all she really had to do was hand her the book. Then she was done and she could leave. After all Marie never said that she had to go on the cruise, she just said that Brianna had to drop off the designs. They were hoping that Stephanie would hire on their services full time instead of sending them sporadic jobs. She had only stood outside the double doors for about two minutes before they swung open and people started to trickle out. She nodded at a few of the guys and smiled at Dave Finlay and Dalip as they walked past.

When it seemed like everyone was out of the room she headed in and looked around to see if Stephanie was still there. She was but it looked like she was about to head out. "Stephanie!" Brianna called as she hurried up to the front.

"Bri. Marie said that you'd be by today. Do you have the designs?" Stephanie asked as Bri reached her.

"Yea, they're right here." She handed the book to Stephanie and started back towards the door.

"Are you staying on the boat Bri?" The younger McMahon asked as she quickly looked over the designs.

"I hadn't planned on it. Boats kinda give me the creeps. I've been worried that pirates will invade and I'll be made to walk the plank." Brianna laughed nervously; she really didn't want to spend any more time than she had too with the Divas.

"Well would you mind staying? I want to talk to you about some of these." Stephanie said as she flipped through the book. "Now do you or Marie do these?"

"I handle the actual making of the pieces and Marie is strictly book keeping." She says as she walks back over to Stephanie, eyeing the woman as she skims over the pages, watching for her reaction to what she is seeing.

"Can you make some more designs?" Asks Stephanie in a thoughtful manner.

"Uh, sure. What style are you looking for?" Bri was curious as to what the older woman might have in mind.

"Well I know that Dave Bautista is looking for nice piece to wear for a photo shoot. John Morrison wants a strong piece that he can wear into the ring and not worry about it breaking on him." Stephanie says as she closes the book.

"I might have a few on me if they want to look at them." Says Bri.

Stephanie smiles, "Really?"

"Yea I tend to carry some on me at all times so that people can see the quality and care that goes into the creation of the jewelry," Comment's Bri.

"Well bring them to dinner tonight and I'll get those two to come over so you can talk to them and see what their preference is for styles. Is there anything that you need?"

"A sketch book and drawing utensils, including colored pencils and a fine tipped sharpie markers for final inking."

"Done. We still have a few crew members on their way in so I'll have them pick up what you need." Stephanie said as she shut the book and looked Brianna. "If you can satisfy those two then I think that it's safe to say that we'll be coming to Beltane Fire Dancers' Creations for our jewelry needs."

"Really?" Brianna couldn't believe it, all she had to do was keep some guys happy and they got the contract they had been wanting.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I want to spend some time with my husband before we set sail."

"Of course. So I'll see you later." Stephanie nodded and smiled at her as she headed out the door. Brianna pumped her fist in the air and let out a little whoop as she did a little dance.

"Ah see that yer happy lass." Dave Finlay was leaning against the wall smiling at her antics.

"Yea, you could say that."

"Sae wot's new?"

"Stephanie said that if I can please Batista and Morrison with my designs then we'll get the contract that we've been after."

"Well that's good. Ah'd like to see more of ye hanging around."

"I would love to spend more time with y'all."

"Doan sweat it lass, ye'll do just fine. Ye do some great work."

Brianna smiled at the older man and headed back towards the doors feeling lighter than she had in weeks. The truth of the matter was that the business wasn't doing all that well and the bank was about to foreclose on the office space. Marie had been after her all week to get the pieces done and a portfolio put together so that she could take them to Stephanie. She was going to lose it when she found out that they were close to getting the contract that would not only save the business but also put their name in the mainstream. She and Dave where heading towards the deck talking about anything and everything when someone bumped into her.

"Watch where in the hell you're going." Stated the tall blonde.

"I'm sorry Ms. McCool." Brianna bit down on her tongue to keep herself from saying some thing completely out of line.

Michelle huffed and made a big show about stepping around the pair. As she walked away, Brianna stuck her tongue out, making Dave laugh. Michelle heard the sound and turned around, looking at them suspiciously. Brianna looked back innocently as Dave just shrugged his shoulder unrepentantly. She stuck her nose in the air and continued on her way.

"Women." Brianna said as she pulled a face.

Dave laughed again and they started back towards the deck. Brianna wanted to get some fresh air and Dave wanted to get some pictures of the horizon. She was leaning against the rail of the boat talking to Dave about an idea for a Celtic inspired piece when she seen the young man she accidentally woke up earlier.

"Excuse me for a minute will ya Dave."

"Sure lass."

She headed over to where he was standing and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Neely?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to appolize for earlier again."

"Ms...Daniels was it?"

"Yea, but you can call me Brianna, or Bri for short."

"It's no problem. And call me Justin."

"So you're part of the talent that got roped into this?"

"You could say that. What about you, what are you here for?"

"You could say that I'm along for the ride." She was looking over the side of the boat so she didn't see the disappointed look that washed over his face.


	7. Chapter 7 Wrestlefan4

**A/N: **_Well Ladies and Gents we have a new contributor to the RR. I would like to welcome _**Wrestlefan4 **_to the family. Nice to see another brave sou...I mean intrepid writer bring their unique flavor to this story._

_Enough of my yammering on to the chapter 7._

* * *

Phil leaned over the railing and watched the dazzling green water glimmer as  
it caught the light. McMahon was always coming up with something new and this  
was just one of his oddball ventures. But, it was a good thing. Being here  
was a break from being hustled in and out of cities, airports, and rental cars  
that smell funny. This was kind of nice and more peaceful. Well, then again  
with all these superstars and divas aboard it would probably not be very  
peaceful for very long. Drama, thy name is WWE. Even without the writers  
coming up with their little concoctions the people who worked for the  
McMahon's had enough real life drama. Dating just seemed to be a major  
ordeal for half of the people he knew. It was almost like high school never  
ended. Rumors spread and passed from person to person like notes being passed  
in class. Phil ran a hand through his raven hair. He may have his own part to  
play in drama soon enough. The truth was he had something running through his  
head that wouldn't leave him alone. Usually this thing would not be such a  
constant and persistent bother, but that was because the person who induced  
these feelings was not normally around him. They were on different rosters and  
so as the saying goes, out of sight out of mind, at least for most part.  
However, this person was also on the cruise so this was going to be different.  
He would have the chance to examine his feelings more closely and maybe…what  
the hell are you thinking? He repeated the earlier gesture of running his  
hands through his shoulder length hair. This is not the place or the time to  
get into such a thing as you are thinking of. Besides—

Phil was drawn from his thoughts when a sickening groan issued from the man  
next to him. Chris Irvine stumbled up to the railing, and he just had to pick  
the place right next to Phil to stumble up to. He leaned over and groaned  
again. Phil studied his face which was pale and slicked with sweat.

"This was a bad, bad idea." Chris moans. "I am so sick."

Phil left Chris ill at the railing and walked the deck watching his coworkers  
and some friends idly. Fans mingled here and there some acting normal, others  
acting over excited, a few young girls to the point of crying when approaching  
John Cena who just has that affect on teenage girls. Glen was talking  
with—more at—Mark and trying to pull him out of some sort of brooding he  
was doing. A couple of little boys were peeking around at them trying to  
decide whether or not they should bug the two men for fear they may be set a  
flame or charred with a lightening bolt. The two kids whispered among  
themselves seeming to banter as the two big men did. This seemed to be a quite  
regular and repetitious scene between Glen and Mark. Bam, Hawkins, and Ryder  
were clustered in a group checking out some of the women aboard the ship and  
some of the women whom they were checking out were not being shy about being  
noticed. Suddenly as he was walking and minding his own business his arm is  
pulled.

"Hey look!" Kelly Kelly is the one who has pulled his arm and her other  
arm is extended outward. Her finger points to a shape in the distance. Phil  
squints to see what she is seeing with her excited  
eyes."Dolphin?""Yeah!" She looks so overjoyed, almost like a kid.  
"Isn't it awesome!"

She looks over to Phil who has resumed staring over the ocean as he was  
earlier before he was interrupted with Irvine's guttural utterances. She  
studied his expression and tucked her blond hair behind her ear.

"Well men always talk about women but I've seen more men brooding around  
here than women. We're supposed to be having a good time rubbing shoulders  
with the fans and half of the people act like they don't even want to be  
here."

Phil blinked. He only heard some of what she said as he was once again lost  
in his own thoughts."Huh?""Brooding, you guys I swear. Mark and Jeff are  
the worst about it, now you."

"I'm not brooding." Phil defended and as if too prove this he broke his  
gaze over the silvery waves and looked into her eyes and smiled. She shook her  
head and gave him a playful slap on the arm. She batted her eyelashes and  
poked her lips into a pout.

"You are spinning a yarn." This is accentuated with her finger poked once  
at his chest. She giggled.

"Wait…this has a name…is it called flirting?" Phil grinned at her and  
she looked shocked.

"Not with you, you only wish!" She teased.

"Hey, look!" Phil pointed out to sea and a delighted Kelly Kelly looked  
on eagerly."What!"When she turned Phil was walking away from her. Her  
turned and looked over his shoulder and flashed her a smile. She giggled back  
good naturedly.

"Meanie!" She called after him.

"Monkeys always look nahnah!" He called back ribbing her childishly. This  
downgraded it from high school to elementary, Phil thought to himself. Kelly  
Kelly rolled her eyes and turned back to see if she could indeed spot the  
dolphin again she had seen earlier. Under her breath she whispered a reply to  
his 'monkeys always look' line.

"Dicks always point."

"Watch it!" Vince held up his list of DON'THIS and tapped it. He pretened to  
be over stern. "No jokes about the male anatomy...or anatomy period!"

Phil found another spot on the ship to, as Kelly had put it 'brood'. His  
thoughts were preoccupied with this person. Right now from his spot could  
actually watch the person without them noticing. It was something he had  
became good at because on the occasions they were on the same show or ran in  
to each other he had never really gotten up the nerve to get too close, and  
seeing as how this person had a set group of friends, Phil didn't know what  
his chances were of actually getting close to this person at all…but he had  
to try.

If he did that would mean letting someone, and probably everyone knowing how  
rumors fly around the WWE (no, never!) know about his feelings. What would  
erupt once they had been made known would be major. It was a huge balance act  
weighing the costs over the gain. This was a lot of what had kept him from  
pursuing this person as well. He was still certain he would lose more than  
gain because this person would probably not want the thing he wanted.

This was not lust, of course he found this person attractive which was just  
bizarre. He had never been attracted to that type before and it was still a  
little unnerving at times to realize just how attracted he was, how he could  
stare at this person—like now stupid! Phil turned his gaze downward as the  
person turned and noticed his gaze. Idiot, quit thinking like you have a  
snowball's chance in hell!

"Mark, come on!"

Mark stomped passed where Phil was sitting. The big man's fists were  
clenched at his sides, his jaw set in annoyance, his green eyes glimmered. On  
his heels is Glen, still trying, unsuccessfully, to do something. Matt Hardy  
turns from where he was talking to Jeff and Shannon to watch Glen throw his  
hands up in frustration with Mark. Phil laughs to himself. Maybe this place  
does need something to throw it for a loop, it is all so predictable. Maybe I  
will be the one to do it, but maybe not here, this is not the place or the  
time. He went back to watching the person he is unsure of. A lot of the allure  
is just that this person is the unknown, in more ways than one. Phil is  
intrigued by the mystery, the puzzle, the—

"Hey Mr. Punk!" The two kids who were considering whether or not to  
approach The Brother's of Destruction have now approached him. They stand  
looking down at him with wide eyes and even wider grins. "My brother wants  
to see your tattoos!"


	8. Chapter 8 Isil

**Disclaimer: **_Figured I'd remind the litigious minded out there that we who are writing this only claim what we can claim and not what we can't claim and in that claiming, or not claiming, we hold firm._

**A/N: **_Well that wait wasn't that long now was it. Our dear Isil is back with a great chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it._

_Oh and Wrestlefan4, done and done. :)_

_Oh and BTW we have a new contributor to our RR family. I'm not saying who, you'll find out in like, oh...5 minutes. :D_

_For now enjoy the next Chapter of Sail Away._

* * *

"Jeff, do you mind joining the world of the living for five minutes?" Shannon's annoyed voice broke through Jeff's thoughts.

Matt had suggested that they get some fresh air after the meeting and wander the deck. The last thing the Charismatic Enigma wanted was to mingle with his fellow wrestlers, yet returning to his empty cabin was not that appetizing either. The lesser of the two evils was to follow the two and simply mull in his thoughts. It seemed Shannon had other plans.

Jeff let out a heavy sigh but refused to turn his gaze from the distant sea. "Not really," he grumbled, his voice laced with his own annoyance. He knew that his brother and best friend were just trying to cheer him up; they were worried about him. Jeff had been known for falling into really bad depressions and make really stupid choices, with the threat of losing his job with one more screw up looming over his head that was the last thing he could afford.

Shannon let out a grunt as he pushed his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Come on Jeff, we are on a boat surrounded by gorgeous women, most of whom would take off their shirts for you in three seconds. You know what I would do for that kind of power?" The resident reject hoped his joking manner would get Jeff to open up, but he just sighed and looked away again. Shannon slumped his shoulders and glanced over Jeff to Matt.

The elder Hardy shook Jeff's shoulders in an attempt to get him to snap out of his brooding stare. "Come on Jeffro, seeing you mope like this is worse than watching you attempt to kill yourself with your bike!" He was awarded of his efforts when Jeff slowly turned to stare at his brother, his eyes filled with the pain and lost he felt inside. "I know things suck right now, but you need to let yourself move on. Instead of moping around take notice of those around you, this cruise is the perfect opportunity to get yourself back in the dating game."

Jeff let out a sigh as he shook his head at Matt. "I don't know if I am up for that just yet Matt," He had been together with Beth for a long time, she was always there to help him through the rough times, yet this time she was gone. All he wanted to do was just be by himself and think, he took a deep breath as he dug his hands in his pockets. "Look Matt, I know you and Shan are just trying to cheer me up, but I really just want to be left alone now. I will see you guys later at the dinner." He did not wait for their response as he turned and left. Lost in thought.

They wanted him to move on, if they only realized how hard that was. He did not just lose his girlfriend, he lost a best friend, and he lost everything he possessed. All his paintings that reflected his growth through the years were gone. His journals where he had written countless thoughts and problems were all ash. Matt was his brother and he loved him, but he did not fill the void that Beth left.

Jeff was so lost in his thoughts that when a small hand tugged at his arm he stopped in his tracks. He glanced down at the small little girl who had jolted him out of his thoughts. She quickly removed her small hand from his arm and hid it behind her back, her cheeks turning red as she looked down. It seemed as though she was rethinking what she was going to do, but the small boy next to her nudged her forward.

She let out an exasperated sigh before she attentively looked back up at Jeff, "M-Mr. Jeff Hardy?"

Jeff looked at the two curiously; the girl looked to be about six and the boy no older than three. Her small and nervous question caused a small smile to twitch at his lips as he gazed down at her. "Can I help you little girl?" He tried to make his voice sound as gentle as possible, not wanting to scare them.

The girl looked back at the boy who Jeff could only guess was her brother. "Do I have to?" She hissed, clearly feeling very nervous. But the little boy just continued to stare intently at her, as if his eyes held her in conversation. One of his small arms was behind his back, hiding something from view. The boy let out a small little grunt and the girl gave another sigh, "Fine!" She hissed before turning back to Jeff, the tint of red returning. "My brother thinks you are sad cause of what happened to your house, so he wanted to give you something." She looked pointy at the boy before stepping aside to allow Jeff access to him.

Of all the things he expected to come out of her mouth, this was not one of them. He stared at her in shock before he turned his gaze to the little boy that walked up to him. Subconsciously Jeff got on his knees, wanting the boy to feel more comfortable. "What is it little fella?"

The little boy produced a saggy and worn stuffed dog from behind his back and held it up for Jeff to take. His brown eyes were filled with warmth as he gazed at the toy before turning his gaze to Jeff's, a look on his face that Jeff could only make out as concern.

"His name is Lumpy, since you lost your doggy, he thought that Lumpy would make you feel better, it always makes David happy." His sister explained when Jeff made no move to take the offered gift.

The high flyer knelt there for a moment, unable to move. Here he was mulling over all he had lost and yet this little boy selflessly offered him his own comfort just to make him feel better. He found himself smiling as he took the stuffed dog from the boy's small hands. "Thank you" was all he could say; he was truly touched and humbled by the act.

The boy made a squeal like noise that could only be described as joy. He smiled at Jeff one more time before taking off. His older sister gave another heavy sigh before following him back to where their parents waited not too far away.

Jeff watched as the boy and his family disappeared down below, the toy still firmly in his grasp. Suddenly the darkness that had been his life did not look so bad. He let out a breath as he stood to his feet and continued walking. He smiled and gazed down at the dog in his hands as he felt the soft fur. "You're not much, Lumpy, but right now you seem more precious than gold." He mumbled to himself as he walked down the deck. Maybe he would give this a chance; he was stuck on this cruise for 2 weeks he might as well enjoy himself. He found himself unable to stop smiling as he held the small toy, even going so far as to say a greeting to Phil as he passed him on his way to dinner.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of little David.**


	9. Chapter 9 TheVampireLucinda

**A/N: **_TADA!_

_Our new writer is none other then TVL, The Vampire Lucinda! She's worked up a great, and I do mean great chapter which will, from my vantage point, offer up a, lets say, new flavor to the story. ;)_

_At this point I want to thank Isil, Dark Kaneanite, Wrestlefan4 and TVL for being up for this challenge and come through with some great and enjoyable chapters for **Sail Away**. I can not wait to see where you all take this story, I am just as jazzed as our readers by what has been presented so far, (almost wish I was not writing too, just so I can sit back and just read the story as it unfolds. LOL)_

_Speaking of our readers I want to thank all those that have read and reviewed this story so far. Thank you, Thank you. (My fellow SA writers remember to check out the review pages to see what our great readers are saying)_

_Anyway, on to the next chapter, enjoy._

* * *

"Damn,"

Triple H chuckled, watching the scene unfold before him. An  
angry, lovesick Undertaker, fans running here and there, kids now assaulting  
CM Punk, some hot chick hitting on Neely..."I've seen it all now!"

Shawn Michaels was standing next to the Game, holding a sheet of paper in  
his hands, reading intently, completely missing the scene in front of him.  
Triple H turned to face his longtime partner.

"Where'd that come from?" Hunter asked, looking over the smaller man's  
shoulder.

"I got it off that wall over there," Shawn answered absently, still  
reading. "Can you believe that Vince posted a set of rules? I mean,  
seriously! Rules?! He should know better by now." The Heartbreak Kid  
crumpled the paper in his hands before tossing it over Hunter's head and into  
a trashcan.

"Two points!" Triple H laughed, high-fiveing Shawn. The two men looked out  
at the water, both laughing. So far, they had managed to avoid the inevitable  
onslaught of excited fans by hiding out and going around the ship incognito.  
It was a flawless plan, and now they were able to sit back and enjoy watching  
the other guys get tortured.

"Hey, Shawn, how about we put on our 'Vince loves ' shirts and then  
strip on the deck?" Hunter suggested, drawing a laugh from Shawn.

"Sounds like a great" HBK began to say, when he abruptly stopped and  
motioned for silence. With overly exaggerated movements, he motioned to behind  
a chair. Quietly, he and Hunter crept over to the shadow, finding a young man  
crouched there, dark eyes so focused on something that he didn't even notice  
DX standing right behind him.

Shawn chuckled silently, and then tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Boo,"  
he said softly, and the kid nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around,  
long, dark hair falling in front of his face as he about-faced and came  
face-to-face with Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

"Holy , DX!" he gasped before he could stop himself. The two men  
laughed, and he felt a deep blush creeping across his face. "Sorry," he  
said in a more subdued voice. "You...surprised me."

"I'll say," Triple H smirked. "So tell me, kid, just what the hell  
were you looking at that caught your attention so much? I mean, it's hard not  
to notice two 6footplus guys sneaking up behind you. We aren't exactly  
ninjas."

The young man blushed even more. He wasn't very tall, but wasn't short  
either. His eyes were very dark—almost black—and so was his hair. He was  
dressed in simply blue jeans and a white shirt that had an intricate drawing  
of wings on the front and back.

"It's...nothing," he said softly, and then his gaze went to Hunter and  
then sheepishly to Shawn. "It's an…honor to meet you two." His gaze  
dropped to the floor. "Especially you, Mr. Michaels."

Shawn smiled brightly and walked over to the kid, standing in front of him.  
He was slightly taller, and looked down at the boy. "Hey, don't be shy,"  
he said kindly, taking the youngster's chin in his hand and raising his head.  
"What's your name kid? And how old are you?"

"A…A…Arik," he stuttered, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "And  
I'm...uh...22...I think..."

'Oh, , Shawn Michaels is touching me!' he thought, trying to remain  
composed. 'Shawn freakin' Michaels! Touching me! I can die happy now!' His  
dark eyes locked with Shawn's blue ones and he felt his knees go weak. 'Oh,  
God, I'm going to faint...and then he'll laugh at me... But he's so  
beautiful...'

"Well, Arik, it's nice to meet you." HBK released his chin. "Who are  
you here with?"

Arik smiled. "No one. I'm a lone wolf, as it were."

"Got a girlfriend?" Hunter asked suddenly, and Arik gave him a blank  
look for a moment before recovering.

"Actually I"

"Actually," Shawn interrupted, a sly smile on his lips. "I know the  
answer to that question. Which may also be the answer to who you were staring  
at earlier...right Arik?"

Arik dropped his gaze again. 'Damn, he's reading me like a book!' he thought  
frantically. Suddenly, however, he felt Shawn's arm draped across his  
shoulders.

"Don't worry," the Heartbreak Kid said with a laugh. "I won't let the  
Undertaker know that you were just staring at him like a smitten  
schoolgirl."

Triple H burst into laughter, and Arik looked about ready to die on the  
spot. "Whoa, kid's got the hots for the Deadman!" he teased. "I'm  
impressed. You went right for the Big Dog. Have you talked to him yet?" he  
asked suddenly.

"Well I…"

"Have you even touched him yet?" Shawn interrupted again.

"Actually…"

"Well then, what are you waiting for?!" Shawn and Hunter asked in  
unison, each man taking one of Arik's arms.

"Wait...guys...please," Arik begged, panicking. He knew that if he was  
suddenly thrown into the Undertaker's presence, he'd definitely pass out, or  
completely embarrass himself by admitting his undying love...and other things.

"Guys...I need some time to compose myself!" DX stopped dragging the poor kid.

"He may have a point," Shawn conceded.

"Indeed," Triple H agreed. "But what should we do in the mean time, 'cause I sure as hell don't want to miss that!"

Shawn turned to Arik with a grin. "Hey, Arik, wanna stay with Degeneration  
X for a while? You'll be our super special guest, and you can hang with us  
while your here. Sound good?"

Arik stood there with his jaw hanging. "Y...yes! Hell yes!" he said after a  
few minutes, getting overexcited again once the initial shock passed. "I  
can't believe I'm going to stay with you two!" He started to say more, when  
he suddenly saw Hunter go pale.

"Oh, , Steph!" was all the Game said before taking off down a  
corridor. Arik gave Shawn a confused look.

"Stephanie McMahon," Shawn explained, nodding sagely. "She's been  
after Hunter for years...but she can't have him 'cause he's mine."

Arik felt himself turning red again. Shawn had said the last part with a  
smile that made his insides go warm. "So, uh...you prefer the company of the  
guys?" Arik asked jokingly, trying to calm himself. After all, this was  
Shawn Michaels...the most beautiful man in the WWE. The only man even remotely  
in his league was the Undertaker. And both of them—as far as Arik knew—had  
stable relationships.

"Yeah, you could say it like that," Shawn said with a laugh, blue eyes  
flashing dangerously for a moment. In a heartbeat, he had Arik by the  
shoulders, pushing the startled kid against the nearest wall. "But can I say  
the same for you?" he asked, bring his lips close to Arik's ear, letting his  
lips graze the sensitive skin of his neck.

Arik could barely breathe his body became so hot. "Y…yes..." he  
whispered, gasping when he felt Shawn's strong body pressed against his.

"And you like my company?" the Heartbreak kid asked with a seductive  
smirk, bring his head forwards and forcing Arik to look into his eyes. "Or  
rather, would you?"

"Yes," Arik whispered. "God, yes. I love you as much as Ihe  
Undertaker." The moment he said the words, he began to regret it, but Shawn  
didn't give him much time to think before he pressed his lips lightly against  
the boy's.

"I don't know about love," Shawn laughed. "But we'll see, won't we  
Arik?" He brought his knee up gently, between the boy's legs, barely  
touching his groin. The kid moaned helplessly, arms gripping onto the edges of  
Shawn's shirt as heat raced through him. Shawn kissed him lightly again,  
pressing his body harder, and smiled as Arik gasped and stiffened.

"You're so much fun," HBK remarked in a low, husky voice that sent  
chills down Arik's spine. "You're terrified, yet overcome with desire...We  
could have a lot of fun together."

Arik closed his eyes, trying to regain some measure of control. But the  
only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Please, Shawn," and it was in  
the most plaintive, helpless voice he had ever heard;

"Please, Shawn" he repeated. "You're torturing me..."

"I know," the Heartbreak Kid smirked, finally taking a few steps back so  
that Arik could regain his senses. "Come on, kid, we have to find Hunter  
before Stephanie does."

Arik nodded slowly, still breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Damn," he said to himself, as he followed behind Shawn, casting one last glance back at the Undertaker, who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the moment. And even with Shawn Michaels showing an...interest...in him, Arik couldn't help but imagine the even more perfect scenario of himself with Shawn and 'Taker...

This was going to be one hell of a trip.


	10. Chapter 10 Wrestlefan4

**A/N: **_Wow, 3 updates in one day. These writers are amazing, I better get mine up before they leave me in the dust. LOL J/K_

_runs off to make the next advancement in the storyline_

* * *

Why is Jeff carrying a stuffed dog? Phil wondered as the young man passed him  
with a smile on his face. Just a few hours ago Hardy had been in a dark and  
somber brooding state, now he was practically beaming. Curious, Phil turned  
back and tagged along.

"Nice puppy." He said with a crooked little smirk.

"It's Lumpy." Jeff held up the little dog and smiled. "Cute, huh?"

Phil was glad to see a genuine smile curl Jeff's lips. With all that had  
happened to him lately it was nice to see he was not completely lost in  
depression. His green eyes even glimmered with a spark of happiness as they  
studied the tattered little dog. Phil could easily find himself getting lost  
in those amazing eyes. Phil was startled out of his thoughts when McMahon  
stomped past them throwing his hands over his head in frustration. He barked  
at no one and everyone.

"Who tore down my rules?" He bellowed. "DX!"

Jeff and Phil laughed as they listened to McMahon rant and storm off to hunt  
for Shawn and H. If he found them he would most likely tie their ears in  
knots.

"Do you think he ever loosens up?"

"No." Jeff chuckled. He studied Phil who was acting weird. He was fidgety  
and nervous and his warm brown eyes moved around here and there as if he was  
consciously trying to keep them from landing on one thing and staying there  
too long. Jeff didn't normally have that affect on other superstars, making  
people jumpy was Takers job.

"Hey Jeff, I never got a chance to say, I'm sorry about everything.  
Y'know…"

Jeff shrugged. So this was why he was acting nervous. Some people felt they  
had to treat him differently in light of recent events. Maybe that wasn't  
all that was bothering Phil, but Jeff didn't really know what to make of it.  
Oh well, what did it matter?

"What are you doing after dinner?"

"Me? Well um…I…nothing." Quit stammering, idiot! Hell, don't blush,  
what are you aing school girl? Phil scolded himself mentally.

"Come hang with me and the guys." Jeff offered.

"Really?" He realized he sounded over excited and silly. He tried to  
douse his excitement with a shrug and added. "I mean…sure." As if it  
didn't really matter to him one way or the other. Slick Phil, really, you  
should give lessons. He chastised himself. Maybe Jeff didn't suspect  
anything after all, at least if he had noticed, he wasn't letting on.

"Hey man, are you coming?" Jeff stopped seeing Chris Irvine in his usual  
manner clinging to the railing of the ship.

"Coming…where?" Chris croaked and closed his eyes against another wave  
of nausea.

"Dinner." Jeff and Phil both chimed.

"Dinner…ugh…please don't mention food." He turned from the railing  
looking pale and he swayed a bit and Jeff caught his elbow. "I'm going to  
my cabin to pass out and dream I'm not here. If I get enough strength back,  
I'm going to wrap my hands around Vince's throat, throw him overboard, and  
watch the sharks devour him. Leave it to him to think up such a dumb  
idea!" Chris wobbled away from the two grumbling.

Just as Chris disappeared Jeff and Phil were nearly bowled over by Shannon  
Moore. He stopped and grabbed Jeff by the shoulders and panted a few moments  
before speaking.

"Hey bro, you didn't see me okay? You too!" He commanded before ducking  
into a room.

"What's that all about?" Phil wondered.

"Shan!" Jeff and Phil turned to see Matt coming towards them with a not  
so pleasant look on his face. "Alright Skittles, where's the little  
cockroach."

"Am I Shannon's keeper?" Jeff asked innocently. Matt narrowed his eyes.

"You know where he is, I'll get you later."

"Hey, I am not involved in whatever crap he pulled on you this time!"  
Jeff defended. Matt's glare melted a bit when he noticed that his brother  
was holding a worn little stuffed dog. "Do we have a new buddy?" Matt  
joked poking the little dog.

"Yeah. His name is Lumpy, nice little kid gave him to me."

Shan popped his blond head out, unfortunately at the wrong time. Matt's  
eyes bore into him.

"Is he gone—!" He quickly drew it back in after seeing the butt of  
his joke glaring at him.

"I'm really gone Shan, where am I going to go? We're on a cruise  
ship…" Matt called after the younger man. He thought about going after the  
'reject' but instead followed Jeff and Phil to dinner. His hunger out  
weighed his need for revenge on Shan for the prank he had pulled. Besides, as  
someone once said: Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Kelly Kelly stopped Phil as he followed Matt and Jeff in to the dining hall.  
Phil barely listened to her ramble on about whatever it was she was rambling  
on about. He watched Jeff follow his brother to a table and sit down. He had  
to admit he was completely smitten. Everything about Jeff Hardy was wonderful.  
It seemed in a way like an odd pairing, with Phil being 'straight edge'  
and Jeff being, well, over the edge. In many ways they were opposite. Maybe  
that was one thing that attracted him to the younger Hardy. Jeff did things  
Phil would never do, he was a risk taker, a thrill seeker, a daredevil. Phil  
was like abstinence and Jeff was like indulgence. The two were at opposite  
ends of the spectrum, neither could bend their ways to moderation. Phil walked  
the line, Jeff disregarded 'the line' for the most part. He could imagine  
the two balancing each other well.

"Philly, you're not even listening!" The pretty blonde swatted his arm  
and he caught himself wondering in thoughts and pulled himself back to  
earth."Sorry…distracted.""I know." She hugged him. "Just tell  
him."

Kelly knew. For some reason Phil had dumped everything on her one night when  
the two of them were alone. She was trying to come on to him and he had been  
distracted with thoughts of someone else and he had just spilled it. She was  
good enough to keep the secret between the two of them and lend a listening  
ear whenever it was needed.

"I don't know. What would people think? What would he think?"

"Phil, don't be so innocent. Do you really think you are the first to  
ever crush on another guy? It's all over, even people you would never  
suspect have dabbled."

"I'm not like that. You know how I am, I don't just hop in bed with  
anyone whose willing like a lot of these guys. It's a big deal."

"I know." She flashed him a teasing little grin. "You're prudish."

"I'm not prudish!" He thought for a moment to find a better word.  
"Moralistic."

"If that's what you want to call it." She poked him. The two bantered  
back and forth pushing and poking.

Matt cocked a dark eyebrow at his younger brother. He had only caught up to  
the two minutes ago but just in that short time he had noticed something was  
strange. It was Phil, he was acting unusual in some way that Matt could not  
put his finger on. He turned to look over his shoulder at Phil and Kelly. Now  
that he was not arond the two of them, or more pontedly now that he wasn't  
around Jeff,he seemed to be acting normal.

"What's up with him?" Matt asked his brother and jerked a thumb in the  
direction of the raven haired Punk. "Don't you think he's acting out of  
sorts?"


	11. Chapter 11 Dark Kaneante

**A/N: **_Ok it's offical I am never catching up to these other writers. LOL_

_Enjoy this next chapter of Sail Away from Dark Kaneanite._

* * *

Justin was standing on the deck watching as Brian and Matthew made fools of themselves infront of the female passengers

Justin was standing on the deck watching as Brian and Matthew made fools of themselves in front of the female passengers. He shook his head as one of them slapped Matthew across the cheek and walked off in a huff. Brianna had left after apologizing to him and he had watched as she disappeared with Finlay. His eyes narrowing as she laughed and linked her arm through his.

"Careful man, remember Vince's rules." He warned with out looking at Matthew.

"Come on, live a little Just. All I have to say is that I was in character. Hawkins and Ryder have that kind of sleazy attitude."

"Whatever."

"Awe, you're just mad that the little red head chose Finlay over you." Brian said; nudging Justin in the ribs with his elbow.

"Finlay? Please! If I wanted her I could have her. That old man has nothing on me."

"Rrriiiiggghhhtttt. Let's see, Finlay has good standing in the company, he trains most of the Divas, and has a set gimmick. Not to mention he has that Irish lilt that seems to make most women melt." Matthew commented as he leered over at one of the Divas as she walked past. "Hey Maria."

"Get lost Cardona." She responded playfully as she hurried over to where Melina, Beth, and Victoria were standing.

"She wants me."

"Sure." Justin rolled his eyes and looked around the deck watching as the guys mingled with fans and each other. He seen Shawn talking to someone and looked away embarrassed when it turned a little heated. He scratched his head as Mark and Glen stormed past, well Mark stormed past and Glen looked more like he was trailing him. He continued to watch until they headed out of sight and sighed when Adam popped up from behind one of the lifeboats. Adam straightened his clothes and headed in the opposite direction, looking over his shoulder as he went. Brian and Matthew went back to extolling Finlay's virtues so he just tuned them out and looked around the deck again. More of the fans were mingling now and most of the guys looked like they were having a good time.

"_Well maybe not Irvine._" He thought as he watched the man dart back over to the railing of the boat.

"SHOW!!" Someone yelled. Justin looked up and seen Paul Wight standing on the deck with a huge grin on his face. A second later he seen a flash of red launch itself at the big man. With a laugh both went down to the deck, causing everyone around them to laugh as well. The two got back to their feet and Justin's mouth dropped open when Paul kissed the red head before dropping her lightly to her feet. He snapped his mouth shut angrily when he recognized her face.

"Guess she didn't choose Finlay after all." Brian said shaking his head.

"Brian; unless you want to go over that railing..."

"Nope, not gonna happen. Remember, 'No throwing fans or superstars over board.' Vince's rules."

"Shove the rules. I'll wait til everyone's sleeping then toss ya."

"Awe, don't be that way. You know that you'd miss me. Besides you said yourself that if you wanted her you could have her."

"I did didn't I."

"Do I smell a bet coming on?" Matthew asked as he dug into his pockets.

"Of course not. Haven't you seen any of the teen movies that have been made in the past few years? Whenever a bet is made among guys concerning a girl, the guy involved in the bet falls hopelessly in love with the girl. Then the guys' idiot friends let it slip to the girl that she was a bet and then she gets pissed and leaves the guy. He turns all emo and the movie ends, or he tries and succeeds in getting her back and the movie ends. I don't want to fall hopelessly in love with her; I want _her_ to want me. And if there is no bet then you two can't accidentally spill to her that she was bet." Justin said as he headed to his room to change for dinner.

"Did he just call us the idiot friends?" Brian asked as he turned to Matthew.

"Yes he did. But what I find more troubling is that he knew so much about teen movies."

"Yea that was kinda weird wasn't it."

"Think we should help him out? Or just sit back and watch him burn?"

"Let's just sit back, he still thinks that she's a guest."

"You're right, this going to be a great trip." Matthew and Brian laughed as they headed over to the Divas only to be run away a minute later when Beth started to throw whatever was within reach at them.

Justin looked at himself in the mirror before he headed out the door. He was wearing khaki pants and nice black button down shirt that was only half buttoned. A silver chain laid against his chest and the matching bracelet caught the light as he moved his hands. He was pretty sure that Brianna was going to be sitting with Paul so he made plans to sit with them. He walked into the dinning room and looked around, most of the guys just headed in while some went out of their way to dress up. Chavo was wearing a tux with tails and was shooting murderous looks at Adam who just laughed behind his napkin. He didn't have to look far for Brianna, but she wasn't sitting with Paul; she was sitting with Stephanie was lugging a leather bound book with her.

"_Probably the baby pictures, she likes to show them to everyone._" He thought as he started over to her. He was halfway to the table when someone grabbed his arm and steered him in the opposite direction. He looked over and seen that it was Jimmy Yang and growled low in his throat at the interruption. "What do you want Jimmy?"

"Just wanted to know if you want in on the bet?" He asked smiling at a group of fans as they walk past.

"What bet?"

"Whether or not Mark kills Adam on the boat or on the island."

"I'm going to go with boat, only he's going to cut him to shreds and feed him to the sharks." Justin listened to the others bandy about ideas as he scanned the room for Brianna, in the split second that he'd looked away she had disappeared from Stephanie's table. Hell she'd disappeared from the room altogether. With a growl he turned his attention back to the conversation, deciding that there was always later to put his plan into action.


	12. Chapter 12 Souless

**A/N: **_Yeah!! I made it in before someone else sent me a chapter! LOL_

_I was starting to feel left out of the story. ;) J/K. I actually have been having a ball reading other ppl's chapters. Hehehe_

_Anyway, it's time for the first meal on the ship, I wonder what will happen. :D Oh this chapter is kinda short for me, but it just seems to want to end where it ended. :)  
_

_On with the next chapter of Sail Away. Enjoy._

* * *

The dinning halls on the, now, cruising ship were full of happy fans and mostly relaxed wrestlers. As each man, woman and child walk about the lavishly appointed tables, seeking the one assigned to each the talk was light and not all about wrestling, or the wrestlers in their midst. At least were the adults were concerned, for the children not already related to a wrestler this was a dream come true and most would not waste it. It proved an amusing time for the adults as they worked to reign in their overly excited offspring, but none were begrudging of the young's excitement as they too could feel the near overwhelming exuberance that filled the air.

Vince, who had already taking his seat at the captain's table with his family and the invited guest for the evening looked around the milling masses and could not help the slightly smile that tugged at his lips. This was going much better then it had in the past. The fans seemed to have placed their own restraints on their behavior around his people and his people seemed to be taking being surrounded by fans in stride. This is why he made a point of trying to pick mostly talent that could act mature enough to deal with being in such close contact with the fans, at least for the most part. He still can't believe he allowed his daughter to convince him to have both Paul and Shawn along, not to mention Jeff Hardy. He knew that at some point Paul and Shawn would try and make this cruise a living hell for him, just for the fun of it, and Hardy's moping would not be a very up lifting thing for the fans to be exposed to. Then again he has to wonder what he was thinking insisting that Mark also come along. Knowing that Adam and Michelle would also be coming, why in the hell would he want to set the match next to the dynamite?

So far nothing has come of that. Mark's been seen dragging a dark cloud, and Glen, behind him, but no confrontation between the three in question. Vince makes a mental note to speak with Mark and remind him, also known as beg him, not to get into any scuffles with Adam over Michelle. He's not too worried about it really. Mark is the single most professional person he has on his payroll, and the most private, he would not air his dirty laundry in front of the fans; thought Vince shudders what might happen on the island when the fans are spread out and Mark can get Adam alone somewhere. "That boy is too valuable to have him laid up in the hospital for a month." Vince thinks to himself. Yes, he would have to speak to Mark before its too late.

As Vince is drawn out his thoughts by his wife attempting to bring him into the their table's conversations, the man that had been consuming his thoughts walks into the dinning area, still unable to shake his self appointed tail.

"Glen, mind telling me why you have taken it upon yourself to follow me all day?" Mark says this as he deliberately stops short forcing the younger man to stumble a bit in order not to bump into his back. "As far as I know, my shadow is doing fine on it's own and does not need a back up." He turns abruptly looking his bulkier friend in the eyes. "Now unless there's an umbilical cord attached to me I don't know about story following me."

Mark's words bring Glen up short for only a second, he knows Mark is on the edge, but he also knows he can't let up on him, if he did, then Mark would fall into one of his deep brooding sessions and nothing will drag him out of it. This will make Mark even more depressed and bring the mood around him down as well, not a good thing with all these fans around. So, he has taken it on himself, to 1. Get the big lug to get over losing McCool, and 2. Find someone else. Glen normally would just egg the big man to take his aggressions out on Adam, but seeing as they are on a cruise surrounded by fans that avenue was not available to him. He still can't figure out what McMahon was thinking making Mark come along. "Vince knows Mark, he has to know this was the worse idea since they invented ideas." Glen thought to himself. Now Glen, instead of having a fun filled 2 weeks on a ship then Vince's private island, had to make sure Mark did not kill someone, namely Adam; at least not in front of the fans. "If only I could get him laid. That would cool him down, the man's nothing if not a whore."

"Fine just stand there, I'm getting my seat." Mark wonders about Glen sometimes. One minute he's trailing behind him, yammering about nothing, the next minute when he finally talks to him he stands there slack jawed. He turns on his heels moving further into the dinning hall, well aware that Glen has roused himself from his momentary stupor and is, again, on his heels. Actually Mark knows why Glen is following him, and truth be told he appreciates the concern the man is showing him. He also feels guilty that because of him, Glen will not be able to enjoy the cruise on account of having to babysit him. Maybe this time he should just let it go. Just forget about Michelle and Adam, move on and find someone else. "Yeah, like I'll find someone at this point in my life that is not there cause of the money or my name." These bitter thoughts are a familiar companion to the man as of late. Every time a woman casts a glance at him, or makes the move to speak to him at a bar, or in a story, or even the streets, he can't help but wonder why they are speaking to him. At night he has caught himself looking in the mirror and he can't help but note the signs of age etched across his face. "Yeah I can move like I'm 20 years younger in the ring, but that ain't erasing what's in that damn mirror." These thoughts are his constant companions. They remind him with undisguised candor that he can't avoid the inevitable. He is getting older and soon he will be too old to be in the ring, and when that day comes when he is home with not place to go, can he stand to go through the rest of his life alone.

He made so many mistakes when he was younger, when he could have done something about it. Jody, Sara, now Michelle, how many chances does he have left, before there will be no more? Is it past that point already? Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks. He shouldn't be here, not now, not with the way he is feeling, now when directly in front of him is Adam and Michelle. They're laughing, smiling, enjoying each other's company, as if nothing is wrong, as if she had not dragged his heart out and smashed it into little bits; all he wants to do is walk over there, pound Adam into the floor and drag Michelle off. His fist clenches, he forgets he is in a dining hall in the middle of dozens of fans, all he can think of, all he can see, is Adam and McCool and their broken and battered bodies. They hurt him, and all he wanted to do was hurt them back. A hand on his shoulder and whispered words in his ear bring him back from a brink he was not aware he was about to step over. "Now's not the time or place Mark, just sit down, please."

Glen saw Adam and McCool before Mark had and a pit of dread filled his belly, as he watched Mark stop and tense up. He knew he had to do something when he saw Mark's fist ball up, and he feared that Mark would lose himself and actually attack the two right there and then. He was at a loss as to what to do to defuse the situation. Trying to manhandle Mark out of the room would be as disastrous as the big man laying into Adam, yet he had to do something. So he chose the simple approach. Calmly he gripped Mark's shoulder, hoping to god he did not get laid out himself with the gesture, and hoped his words would reach the more logical and practical part of the man. Mark would normally not expose something like this in front of the fans, and he hopes his words reminded him of that. Which it seemingly did as Mark moves off to take his seat, leaving Glen to release the breath he was not even aware he had been holding. Looking away from Mark and back to the couple he is taken aback as he meets both their eyes locked on him. He can see the revelation in them both and smirks. "Yeah, you both just dodged a bullet." He mouths back at them, making Michelle's eyes go wide and Adam to swallow visibly. Glen turns from the two, not really caring what they do now, and takes his seat at the same table was Mark, waving Kennedy away, who was originally assigned to the table. The last thing he was going to do was leave Mark alone at a table with Kennedy, Justin and some fans in the mood he was in. "Yep, this is going to be such a fun cruise. I just hope I can get thought this meal." The big man thinks to himself.


	13. Chapter 13 TheVampireLucinda

**A/N: **_Here we have another offering from the great TVL enjoy. Me I'm cringing at the fact there's a fan lusting after my character. LOL How will Mark deal with this? Ah only time will tell. LMAO._

* * *

Arik, who was sitting at a table in the back of the room with Shawn and Hunter, shifted his chair closer to the two when he saw the look of fury on the Undertaker's face as he took his seat at the table, along with Kane.

"Wow...that was...terrifying. What's up with him?" Arik asked in a low voice, for fear of being over-heard.

Shawn and Hunter shared a smile. DX was not only one of the best stables in pro-wrestling history; they were also two of the best gossipers in the history of mankind.

"Well," Triple H began, sitting forwards to emphasis his point brown eyes glittering, "Apparently the Deadman was in a relationship with McCool over there." He nodded his head towards the woman, who was sitting very close to Edge as though frightened. "Notice I said 'was.' Allegedly, they broke up because she decided that she liked good old Edge a bit more than good old 'Taker."

Arik's dark eyes widened, "Oh, that poor man!" he gasped in a low voice. "He must be heartbroken!"

"Heartbroken and furious," Shawn said with a sympathetic laugh. "You saw the way he was looking at those two. Everyone's pretty certain that Adam won't be surviving the cruise...and, if you're interested, there are a few bets going around."

"Bets?"

Hunter nodded. "You know, betting whether he's throw Edge overboard, or just murder him and hide the body in the engine room..."

"Or whether he'll kill Edge out in the open or in private..." Shawn added. "Or--"

"Alright, I get it!" Arik said, shaking his head. The last thing he wanted to hear were stories of how the Undertaker could—would--kill someone, because he figured that before the cruise was over, he'd fall into the category of guys the Deadman would want to kill. "You guys are gruesome."

"Thanks," the Heartbreak Kid laughed. "So...Did you think of what you're going to say to him yet?"

Arik turned whiter than the tablecloth. "Not at all...it's only been a few hours and….and I don't think now would be a good time."

"Yeah, in the mood he's in, Mark'll probably tear your head off and use it as a stress ball!" Triple said with a chuckle, which turned into a laugh when he saw how much more pale the kid became. "I'm kidding, Arik! Well, mostly."

Shawn shook his head, a contemplative look on his face. "I don't know, Hunt, the man does look ready to kill, and the kid here would make a great chew toy for the Big Dog."

Arik smiled at the two, folding his arms. "Keep laughing, you Degenerates. If I get killed because of you two, I'll make sure to implicate you in any and everything he kills me for."

The trio laughed for a few moments before the waiter made his way to their table.

"Drinks?" he asked, holding up a small notepad.

"I'll have...water, please," Arik said, blushing immediately when he realized how lame it probably sounded to the two older men at the table with him.

Shawn smiled over at Arik, who was now staring at the floor. "I'll have water also," Shawn said, throwing a wink at Arik when he looked up, making the boy blush even more.

Hunter scratched his chin. "Hmmm, then I guess I'll have-- Oh shit, Steph!" he whispered suddenly, standing up with great urgency and literally running from the table.

"Dammit, Hunter, get your ass back here!" Stephanie McMahon called out after him, running surprisingly fast in her heels. Vince, at his table not so far away, hit himself in the forehead with his palm, mourning the disregard of the "No Swearing" policy.

Arik watched the pair run off, and, watching them, his gaze eventually fell on the Undertaker, who was sulking at a table, with Kane obviously trying to talk to him, and get him to talk back.

'Poor guy,' Arik thought with a sigh. 'So beautiful...how can he have a problem with women? He's, like, the perfect man.' He continued to take in the sight, since no one seemed to care that he was staring, and took note of the expressiveness of the green eyes, which were at once so sad, and yet so angry.

'I can't imagine what he must be feeling,' Arik thought to himself. 'I've never been in love, but I'm sure heartbreak is one of the worst pains of all...He's brave to keep such a straight face about it all. And he's a better man than I for not beating the holy hell out of Edge and McCool.' Arik smiled slightly. 'He's too beautiful to be sulking like that.'

Suddenly, Mark's green eyes turned to him, flashing as they caught the nearby light and locked onto Arik's dark ones.

The kid froze completely, paralyzed by the stare. His mouth hung open, and his heart pounded in his chest. He could feel all of the blood draining from his face, and as much as he wanted to look away, he found himself unable to move. The green gaze never left him for an instant, and the expression on 'Taker's face slowly began to change from an expressionless mask into one of mild confusion.

Luckily for Arik, salvation came in the form of Shawn Michaels, who touched him lightly on the shoulder and brought him out of his stupor. Slowly, he turned to face the Heartbreak Kid, finally free of that stare.

"Yes, he is beautiful, isn't he?" Shawn asked softly, smiling to himself as all of the blood that had left Arik's face returned full force.

"I...I..." Arik shook himself. "Wow," was all he managed to say, feeling like a complete idiot. "I can't even look at him without freezing up!"

"It's alright, kid, I'm sure he's been stared at before." HBK gave Arik a quick pat on the shoulder. "But, hey, be happy! He noticed you! Knowing Mark, he'll remember your face now...so you should be happy!"

"Ecstatic," Arik said, paling again and dropping his head, promising to not look up for the rest of the night.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!" Glen asked angrily, waving his hand in front of Mark's face. "What the hell are you looking at?!"

'Taker rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look at his little brother. "No, I'm _not_ listening to you, and I was looking at that kid over there, to answer your questions."

"What kid?"

"The one sitting with Shawn Michaels."

Kane inclined his head to better see. "The one with the dark eyes?"

"Yeah. He was looking at me, but when I looked at him, he turned white as a sheet." The Undertaker cracked a half-smile. "It was kinda funny actually."

Glen raised an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"No...but maybe Shawn does, I guess."

"Well, whoever he is, I'll have to thank him at some point."

Mark's eyebrows came together. "Why?"

"Because he made you stop sulking for a total of three minutes." He looked at his watch. "Make that four. The kid's broken a world record! Get him a medal, quick!"

The Undertaker felt a small smile coming to his lips, and before he could stop himself, he began to laugh a little. "You're an idiot," he said, punching Kane in the arm. "But I'm still pissed."

Glen shrugged. "That's cool. 'Pissed' is better than 'murderous.' Well, unless one leads to the other."

"Very true," Mark said with a small nod. The waiter had finally made his way to the table.

"Would you like something to drink, Sirs?"

'Taker nodded towards to the table with Shawn and the kid. "Get that kid a free bottle of whatever he wants, on me. And we'll have a bottle of Jack."

Kane laughed as the waiter went over to relay the message. "Being generous are we?" he asked.

"No, just saying thanks. I owe him one." The Undertaker folded his arms, a smirk coming to his lips. "I mean, that kid has accomplished in two seconds what you couldn't do all night."

Glen stuck out his tongue at the Deadman. "Fuck you," he said, chuckling. "I'm glad you're at least talking to me now."

"Don't get used to it." Mark's smirk lengthened into a smile. While he was still in a foul mood, he was in a _less foul _mood now. Sitting here, talking to Glen, mocking him, getting drinks...maybe this wouldn't be such a terrible trip.

'It is a _cruise_, for fuck's sake,' he told himself. 'No working...just relaxing. And I'll be damned if I let anyone ruin this for me.' With a small smile, he looked over towards Shawn's table. He saw the waiter talking to the pair, and saw the kid nearly faint out of his chair while Shawn was laughing and going on about God knows what.

"Hey Glen," 'Taker said with a nod towards the other table. "How about we join Shawn for dinner tonight?"

The Big Red Machine shook his head. "I thought Vince assigned us seats?" He pointed to a nearby seating chart, posted on the wall, with Vince's signature on the bottom written in bright red ink.

"That's funny, Bro," 'Taker said, standing up and stabbing his table-knife into the chart. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14 Isil

**A/N: **_Well here we are with another great chapter from Isil._

_Just a quick note. I was waiting for everyones chapters this time due to the nature of the dinner. Seeing as some might not jell with the timing of the what others were doing. I don't think that will be a prob in the future when everyone gets to split up._

_As always thanks for reading I am sure the other writers appreacite knowing how much you all are enjoying their efforts._

_Now one with the next chapter of Sail Away_

* * *

Dinner was soon underway as most of the parents were able to wrangle up their children and claim them down enough to start eat

Dinner was soon underway as most of the parents were able to wrangle up their children and claim them down enough to start eating. Jeff was looking around the large dining area, lost in thought as he took in everything. A smirk appeared on his lips as Taker almost killed Adam and he found himself a little disappointed when it did not happen. He spotted the little boy and his sister from earlier at a table with their parents and a small smile tugged at his lips. He was so distracted by his gazing that he did not even realize that Matt had been talking to him until his brother elbowed him.

"Come on Jeff, at least try and pretend to listen to me when I talk to you." The annoyance was evident in his voice as he rolled his eyes at his little brother.

Jeff rubbed his now sore side before he turned to Matt with apologetic look. "Sorry Matt was just looking around. You where pretty close to owing Shannon twenty bucks, Taker almost killed Adam and Michelle five minutes ago." He glanced over at the older wrestler who was currently glaring at Glen. It did not matter how many years would pass that he had worked with him, Jeff respected him too much to call him anything but Taker. "Besides that, what were you saying before I zoned out."

"I was asking you why you think Phil is acting so strange," The annoyance was still in Matt's voice, only this time it was also due to the fact that he missed that silent confrontation. The eldest Hardy also enjoyed watching Adam suffer, he was sure the terrified look on his face was priceless. He glanced one last time at the still slightly paled Adam before he turned his curious gaze to Jeff.

"Phil?" Jeff asked, subconsciously glancing at the man in question. Sure enough Phil was looking right at him, yet when their eyes met he quickly looked away and… Was he blushing? "Weird," Jeff muttered as he studied the younger man. He was definitely blushing, and it seemed that Phil was trying his hardest not to look at him. Now that he thought about it, Phil was acting weird around him, not that he would really know. They never really hanged out much but he seemed like a nice guy, definitely more put together than Jeff.

"Tell me about it, the way he looks and stumbles around you it's almost like he is a crushing tween," Matt joked, relieved that Jeff was starting refer back to his old self. He would take the space cadet Jeff over the depressed Jeff any day.

Jeff raised an eye brow at his brother's jest. "Crush?" He took another look at Phil who was still fidgeting and avoiding his gaze. He studied Phil's face more closely; he was a handsome guy that was for sure. When he had first seen him one day at a Pay per View he knew he had a small attraction to him. Yet did Phil really swing that way? It was true he never talked much to him, but he figured something like that he would know. It definitely was not something uncommon in the locker room. Jeff himself had a few past flings with his fellow wrestlers before he left the company back in 2003, the last was in TNA with Raven when him and Beth where on a break.

A sudden wave of sadness washed over him and he struggled to keep himself afloat as his thoughts turned to Beth. _You have to move on Hardy, _He found himself thinking as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He subconsciously reached into his pocket and touched the stuffed animal in it as he forced himself to return to his train of thought. The idea was interesting, Phil actually liking him; but there was no way. Phil was Straight Edge; he prided himself on being drug and alcohol free. Why on earth would he be interested in a guy that was called the locker room druggy?

"You're doing it again." Matt complained, pulling Jeff out of his musing once again.

Jeff tore his eyes from the Pepsi loving Superstar before giving his brother a weak attempt at a smile. "Sorry Matt got carried away again in the thinking department." He took a large gulp of his water, wishing that it would not only wet his dry mouth but wash down the depression that was attempting to rear its ugly head again. "I sincerely doubt that's the case, he probably just acting weird 'cause he knows I am a screw up and he doesn't want to be rude." His voice took a slightly bitter edge, not towards Phil or his brother but towards himself.

Matt placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as he looked at him with compassion. "We all make mistakes Jeffro, things will get better in time, you'll see."

Jeff was going point out to his brother that he had a tendency to make them much more frequently than anyone else, but their waiter arrived and requested what they wanted to eat. All those dark thoughts made him lose his appetite, but he knew if he didn't order anything it would just worry Matt more.

After ordering a light meal and Matt asked for a large steak Shannon sneaked around behind the elder Hardy and sat in the safest place for him, as far away from Matt and next to Jeff. "So, did I miss anything interesting Ladies?"

Matt glared at him good naturally "You mean while you were hiding like a rat?"

"Hey I am not a rat!" Shannon rebuttal, but the grin on his face showed no sign of offense.

"Not really, just Adam soiling his pants when Taker gave him the death glare and almost pounced." Jeff cut in, hoping to avoid the five-year-old argument that would ensue if he did not.

Shannon raised an intrigued eyebrow at Jeff before turning to look at Adam, who was in fact still pale. "Ha, serves him right. Damn too bad Mark didn't rip him apart, could always use twenty bucks." He joked, grinning pointy at Matt from across his safe distance next to Jeff.

"Keep laughing moron, I still say Mark's going to do it with no witnesses and dump the bodies." He countered as he grabbed a roll from the breadbasket and took a large bite from it. "Oh you also missed Phil melting over Jeff," Matt teased, ignoring the death glare Jeff gave him.

Shannon's attention was instantly drawn back to Jeff as his curiosity peaked. "Really? Ha never thought Punky be into old Jeffie here." He joked, ruffling Jeff's hair and effectively messing it up.

Jeff swatted Shannon's hand away and turned his glare to the smaller man. "He doesn't Matt just being an idiot." He removed the small band holding his ponytail and ran his fingers through it in an attempt to tam the blue and purple tangles. Phil was not into him and the last thing he needed was for Shannon to think otherwise and start spreading rumors.

But Shannon's grin remained on his lips, "Sure, sure Jeff whatever you say." He ignored the frustration he saw in Jeff's face, it was refreshing to see something besides unending depression in Jeff's eyes and he was not going to mess that up. "So you invited him to go with us after dinner right?"

With the evil look in Shannon's eyes Jeff suddenly realized that maybe that was not such a good idea. "Shannon Brian Moore I swear if you do anything that you are thinking now I will throw you over board this ship, Vince's rules be damned." He threatened; he could only imagine what Shannon would do to poor Phil. He let out a sigh before putting his face in his hands; this cruise was definitely becoming much more complicated than he thought it would be.


	15. Chapter 15 Wrestlefan4

**Disclaimer: **_Figured it was about time I put this in again, We don't own what we don't own._

**A/N: **_And the next chapter from Wrestlefan4 Enjoy_

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, what would we like to drink?"

The waiter looked around at the table of Phil, Kelly, Chris, Jerry Lawler, and JR and a couple of fans.

"I think Chris here could use some Pepto-Bismol!" JR joked, but patted Chris's shoulder with a bit of concern. Chris just groaned.

"When do we get to the damn island? I'm going to kiss the sand!"

Some chuckles issued from the others around the tables and the seven of them ordered.

"I don't like you now that you turned heel…and why did you stop the highlight reel thingy? I like when you did the before and after picture's of Stephanie's boobs, that was really funny!" The teenager laughed. "You know, you kinda look like you don't feel very good…"

"Observant, isn't he JR?" Lawler laughed.

"My brother? He's not at all observant." The girl, a bit younger, gave her brother a titty twister.

"Ow ow ow!" The dark-haired boy wriggled to free himself from his sisters pinching fingers. "Lemme go!"

"You know…that would be an interesting finishing move…" Lawler cocked his head thoughtfully and a cheeky little smile danced on his lips. "The Puppy Pincher!" He burst out laughing and JR nearly pulled a Triple H move and sprayed Phil with his mouthful of water.

"You can bet you won't see me using that one!" Kelly assured everyone. "Phil…not even a giggle?" She prodded Phil out of his thoughts.

"Sorry…what's going on?"

"Lawler is behaving like a fourteen year old boy." Kelly filled him in.

"He's just being his usual self." JR said. "But you're not, somethin's got a bee in your bonnet son."

"No…" Phil tried to cover.

The two older men were momentarily distracted when they caught Mark Calaway burning holes into a pale Edge and a frightened McCool. Luckily, Glen diffused the situation and steered Mark to a table. Phil watched as the two sat down and the young man who was with DX started to ogle helplessly at The Deadman.

"I think before this whole thing is over, Calaway might toss Adam down to Davy Jones's Locker!" Lawler squaked.

"Could be a real slobberknocker if those two really go at it for real!" JR exclaimed.

"Speaking of ogling…" Kelly hissed to Phil and stomped on his toe under the table to draw him away from the love struck gaze he had turned on an unaware Jeff Hardy.

"Ah!" Phil drew his toes away when Kelly's heel came digging into them but his sudden jerk caused his knee to crash into the underside of the tabletop and send everything rattling. The boy's soda toppled over and onto his lap. He stood up knocking his chair backwards in the process. His little  
sister doubled over in teary giggles when she saw his pants soaked as though he had peed himself.

"Thanks a lot, CM Klutz!" The boy spat and stormed away leaving his sister in near hysterics.

While Chris retreats back to his usual post at the ships railing and Kelly had put away a few too many margaritas. Phil watched her sway from person to person talking loudly and nonsensically about nothing and everything. She was now cutting up with DX and their tag along fan who was still sneaking peeks at Mark. Kelly brayed loudly and half fell onto the kid who looked up at Shawn as if to say 'help'. Shawn pried the tipsy diva off and so she sauntered on to the table where The Hardy's and Moore sat with a middle-aged woman who was gushing over how much she loved them. The lady was so hyper in the presence of the three young men that Phil could easily hear her voice twittering excitedly above the others. That was, until Kelly stumbled over and seated herself in Matt's lap. Matt flinched as Kelly nearly spilled her drink on his head.

"Whoa!" Hardy raised a hand to keep from being showered with alcohol. Kelly just threw her blond mane back and opened her mouth to let out more raucous laughter. Phil figured he should go check on her before she spilled something more than her drink. He approached the liquored woman just in the nick of time.

"Hey Jeff…know what? Phil wanna me to tell you somethin' he wanna me to tell you…Phil thinks…" She stopped to take a sip of her beverage and crawl out of Matt's lap. She then began again. "Phi--"

"Kelly, maybe you should come back and…uh…sit down." He grabbed her shoulders lightly in attempt to steer he away from Jeff.

"No!" She wrenched free from his grasp. "I duwanna sit over there! I'm sittin' right here!" She started to sit on what she thought was Matt's knee but in her current state she was a bit off and so she fell on her ass and dumped her drink down her shirt. She lay there crying and laughing in a sticky mess.

"This is just an example of why I don't drink!" Phil grumbled as he pulled her up from the floor and managed to steer her outside. On the way out, McMahon sent him daggers with his eyes, as though Kelly's lack of self control was somehow his fault.

She broke free from his guiding arms and hobbled over to the railing and joined Chris.

"Know what? I think I gotta little somethin' on me…" She looked down at her spoiled shirt and the icy drink that was melting between her breasts. She giggled and dipped her finger between her cleavege and flicked some of the slush at Chris.


	16. Chapter 16 Dark Kaneanite

**A/N: **_(From Dark Kaneanite) The drinks are from the September issue of WWE magazine_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Brianna had been hoping to eat before she had to meet with Batista and Morrison, however Stephanie had other plans. So instead of relaxing with a nice glass of Pepsi and limejuice, she was listening to Morrison demand what he wanted. She sighed and looked down at some of the discarded sketches, deciding to use them since a few of them would make nice pieces for both men and women.

"Are you getting this?" Morrison asked as he tapped Brianna on the side of her head.

"Yes, platinum links each one a replica of the symbol on your tights with the names and dates of each person you've beaten." She ground out as she pushed his hand away. "_If Batista is half as bad as this prick then I'm going to jump over board._"

"And I assume that you being the professional that you say you are, you'll be able to get the piece done with in a month of our return."

"I really don't think..."

"I'm not paying you to think, I'm paying you to complete a piece of jewelry."

"Yes sir." She ground her teeth as he smiled at her and left the table.

With a sigh of relief she waved a waiter over and plastered a smile on her face a fan passed by.

"What can I get you miss?" He asked as he leaned over.

"A red fire."

"A what?" He looked confused and she laughed as she explained it to him.

"It's 2oz of Bacardi 151 rum, .5 oz of Tabasco sauce and .5oz of Grenadine."

"Right away ma'am."

"Matter of fact make it two of them." She said as she seen Batista heading over to her table. She smiled up as Batista took her hand and raised it to his lips before he sat down across from her.

"So you are the lovely Mrs. Daniels.."

"Uh, it's Miss Daniels." She interrupted with a blush as he smiled at her.

"Well, Miss Daniels, I hear you do some wonderful work."

"I-I wouldn't call it wonderful."

"Anyone that Stephanie would recommend has got to do good work."

"Well-ah...so you're looking for a piece to wear for a photo shoot. Do you know what you're wearing for the shoot."

"Not sure yet."

"Let's see here, with your base tone you would look good in silver, maybe a silver figaro chain about 22 inches. Or if you want to go with an earthy tone, maybe a twisted hemp choker with natural bone beads spaced every so often." She used one of the napkins and sketched both the hemp choker and the silver chain. She passed them over to Batista and sat back holding her breath. He nodded and pushed them back over to her, smiling as he picked up her hand up again. He pressed another kiss to the back of it as he stood.

"Those are both wonderful my dear. I'd like to see some more of your work, why don't you stop by my room later and we'll discuss this further."

"Miss; your drinks." The waiter set down two shot glasses and Brianna threw one back before she answered Batista.

"I'm rather tired tonight Mr. Batista..."

"Dave, call me Dave."

"Alright, Dave. I'm rather tired so I doubt that I'd be good company tonight. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow then." He pressed one last kiss to the back of her hand and left the table.

Brianna shook her head and took the last shot quickly; almost choking as the Tabasco burned it's way down her throat. She picked up the leather bound book and the sketches from both men and headed out the door, only to be stopped by Brian and Matthew.

"Excuse me, uh, I'm sorry I only know you two by Hawkins and Ryder." She said as she tried to maneuver around them.

"I'm Brian Myers." The one on the left said as he took her book from her.

"And I'm Matthew Cardona." He took the sketches and extended his elbow. "Figured we'd walk you to your room."

"Really guys, it's fine." She started as she reached for her book and the sketches.

"We insist. We wouldn't want you to get harassed by anyone."

"Guys I can I handle myself."

"Come on we'll be perfect gentlemen." Brian pressed.

"Beat it boys, the lady said she wasn't interested." Paul said as he walked up behind them. Brian and Matthew paled as they handed Brianna back her book and sketches, mumbling that they didn't mean her any harm. She laughed as they disappeared quickly into the crowd.

"Thanks Paul."

"No problem Bri, although hopefully you won't mind if _I _walk you to your room. After the display Batista put on I wouldn't put it past him to press the issue."

"Really?" She asked as she looked over at him, blushing as he winked at her.

"Yea."

"Alright." She and Paul headed out onto the deck to take in some fresh air. The boat pitched slightly, knocking her off balance and sending her crashing into Paul. He laughed and helped her back to her feet.

"You alright?"

"Yea, but I should be asking you that."

"You couldn't hurt me." He laughs.

"I'm not talking about that Paul." She pinned him with a look and watched as the tall man basically crumbled before her.

"I'm doing good. I can't say that I didn't see it coming. I mean, I travel so many days a year. And then there were the rumors." He sighed as he looked out over the railing.

"What rumors?"

"Well it's been going around that I've, ah dabbled with someone on the roster."

"Paul! Which Diva was it?"

"Trust me darlin' if it was a Diva I think she would've handled it much better."

"You mean..."

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Delaney..." He said miserably.

"That's not so bad. If I was her I would rather share you with a guy than a girl." She smiled at his shocked face.

"Really? Why."

"Easy, you can't get him pregnant." Paul looked at her in disbelief as she laughed at him. Her laughter though was too infectious and soon he was laughing as well. They started walking again, unaware that someone had been following them discreetly.


	17. Chapter 17 Souless

**A/N: **_And the chapters just keep on coming. LOL_

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea, I just knew it." Adam sits lost in thought at the table assigned to him and Michelle. Despite trying to contribute to the pleasant conversation going on around him, he can't stop thinking about what occurred, or did not occur, just a few minutes before. He gives Michelle a smile, as he is grateful that McCool can hold up her end of the conversation and his. The smile fades as he takes a quick look over to the table where Glen and Mark are now parked. Mark's back is to him, which he is relieved to see, but each time he looks he catches Glen's eyes and it is clear the big man is far from pleased with him. "I can't blame him," the tall blonde thinks, "This can't be how he planned to spend this voyage, babysitting a pissed off Deadman". Adam contemplated blowing off this first meal, but he figured this was the one meal they had to make. He could go to Vince later and ask for permission to eat in their room, or trade off to one of the other dinning halls.

As he decides to make an effort to join in at the table conversation he casts one last look in Mark's direction and can't help but linger there, completely confused as he watches Mark and Glen start to laugh with each other. He is left nearly speechless as he watches the two man stand, Mark stick his dinner knife into one of the seating charts and then walk off to another part of the hall, still smiling as she slaps his brother on the back good naturedly. "Now what happened to change his mood?" Adam wonders, then chastises himself for even looking this gift horse in the mouth. "A happy Deadman is far more desirable then one looking to kill me." With a dismissive shrug he turns his full attention back to his table and his girl.

On the other side of the hall, the two large men come to a halt at the table occupied by Shawn and the young fan, who it seemed was about to faint where he sat. Glen looked at the kid with a slight smirk. He's been in the business long enough to be used to this reaction by some fans. What seemed a bit odd is that they kid was already sitting with Shawn and, at one point, Paul, so why was he now showing signs of a star-struck fan. It's at this point that Glen moves over to take a seat that he realizes the kid was not looking at him and Mark, but just Mark. Now Glen is a very smart man, despite his childhood and one thing he knows and that's the look of an infatuated fan when he sees it. To make sure he caste a curious look to Shawn and is given a confirming nod. This draws and involuntary groan from the big man, one that causes his brother to look at him oddly as he takes a seat on the other side of the kid, seeing as it was the only one free, they both having figured Paul would be back to claim his. "Oh this is not going to go well at all. Damn Shawn, he could have warned me away." The big man thinks, "Mark's not going to take real kindly to being hit on by some kid, especially one with the same plumbing." He accentuates the thought with a glare aimed at the back of the Heartbreak Kid's back.

Shawn, feeling a bit uncomfortable looks back over his shoulder in time to see the unhappy looking in his large tablemates eyes. Swallowing the older man begins to think he maybe should have given Glen the heads up about the kid before he and Mark walked full-tilt into the young man's adoring gaze. Giving a weak smile back to Glen Shawn looks back towards Mark and Arik who are now conversing with each other, wishing Hunter would ditch Steph and get back here soon. He did not want to die alone.

"So how long have you know our resident degenerate?" Asks Mark to get the kid to start talking and stop staring at him like he was meat on a platter. He could not shake the feeling that the kid's unwavering look was somewhat unnerving, and for him that is saying a lot. He needed to get this kid to start talking or he was getting up and putting a lot of space between them. _"...Seriously if he was a female I'd swear he was ogling me", _muses Mark to himself._ "Leave it to Shawn and Paul to find some weird kid to hang out with."_

Arik, for his part is pummeling his brain to get in gear and say something before he drives this gorgeous man away with his spaztastic staring. "I…um…well…" as he finds it imposible to utter more then one word, the boy casts imploring and panicked eyes to his benefactor, who at this point has a not to pleasing grin on his face.

"Ease up on the kid Take, can't you see he's star-struck?" Shawn figures he'll bail the kid out now, seeing as it might gain him his gratitude and maybe sometime alone in his cabin. Leaning forward as he drapes an arm over the kid's shoulder he smirks at a frowning Mark, "I know being dead and all, your not used to the living...or living," he chuckles as he nudges Arik a bit, lost in his teasing of Mark, "Now those of us with a heart beat and don't sleep in coffins, tend to do this thing called having fun and not scaring the shit out of young fans. So I suggest you stop looking like you're about to eat the kid and smile a bit"

His last words draws a choking snort from Glen, who tries to hid it by coughing into his hand, while Mark sits there wide eyed, completely at a loss for what to say back at Shawn. But it is Arik who finally pushes Mark over the edge when with his next words. "Do you really sleep in a coffin?"

On the other side of the hall, Phil is doing his best to excuse the inebriated Kelly 's action and work to explain away her words to Jeff as drunken ramblings, but inside he is warring with himself, "Maybe I should just finish what she started? Maybe I should just take him aside and come out how I feel." He then mentally smirks at himself, "Yeah and then he'll profess his love to me and we can head back have a hot one in the cabin then have the captain marry us, and live happily ever after." The sobering thoughts help to calm his mind as he takes the invited seat with the trio, smiling at Jeff as the other man pastes on a nearly happy face. Phil feels for Jeff, he is truly drawn to him, for more then just his body, or his reckless ways, he can feel the melancholy flowing off him, and he so wishes he could ease whatever pain he is feeling. "Why does he keep digging in his pocket?" he wonders.

At the front of the dinning hall Vince McMahon was a bit less then happy. First he watches as Mark has a momentary urge to kill, luckily Glen defused it nicely, then they would follow that with a knife into his carefully worked out seating chart, before walking off to another table. Then there was the drunken display by Kelly Kelly, and he thought she would be the best of the Diva's to bring. He'll know for the future, that one stays home next year…if she is still working for him next year. He had Paul dodging his daughter, and his daughter yelling all over the place for him. At this point he wonders if they all missed the part of the rules where they are supposed to act professionally around the fans. He got his answer as a booming hoarse laughter fills the dinning hall, and he watches in dismay as all eyes turn to watch Mark fall out of his newly acquired seat laughing hysterically.


	18. Chapter 18 The Vampire Lucinda

**A/N: **_We have the next chapter from TVL. Hope your ready for a lot of laughing and insulting and a whole lot of blushing? lol_

* * *

Somewhat surprisingly, the Undertaker had a very infectious laugh. At least, it was infectious to Shawn and Kane, with the Heartbreak Kid falling over with laughter as well, and the Big Red Machine snickering quietly, the only one of the group maintaining any dignity.

Arik, of course, wasn't laughing, and felt fit to drop dead on the spot. He couldn't believe he had said something so silly, but he couldn't help it; staring into those gorgeous green eyes made his mind go completely numb...

To the poor kid's further embarrassment, he realized that nearly everyone in the room had turned to look at their table, and were granted the rare and somewhat disturbing sight of three WWE legends laughing their asses off. As he turned redder than the carpet he was now staring at, Arik silently thanked his lucky stars that Triple H wasn't here, because the man surely would have made the situation even worse with his uncontrollable laughter.

"So, guys, what's so funny?" a stern voice said from somewhere above him. Arik looked up and gasped. It was Vince McMahon!

"Oh...shit, I'm sorry," Arik said reflexively, standing up and holding out a hand. "I didn't mean to make them laugh--" Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his wrist, pulling him back into his seat.

"Sit down, kid, you're okay," the Undertaker said, having at last mostly mastered himself. "So, what's up?" he asked, turning his attention towards Vince, who seemed on the verge of one of his epic rages.

"Oh, nothing much. Just watching the lot of you completely disregard my rules," Mr. McMahon said through his clenched teeth. "Now, dammit, if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if you all behaved yourselves until the end of the trip. _Please_." He turned on his heel, ready to have a nice, long talk with Stephanie about swearing in front of the guests.

'It isn't lady-like,' he thought to himself, casting another glance at Kelly and sighing.

Kane, who was still standing, at last took a seat, on the opposite side of his big brother. "What a kill-joy," he said, nodding towards Vince.

"You're one to talk," Shawn said with a smirk as Glen scowled at him.

"Hey, at least I don't have to announce my damn presence by _dancing like a stripper_ every time I go into a room!"

"At least I _can_ dance!"

Arik shook his head as the two men went back and forth, with increasingly lame insults being thrown across the table. He turned his head ever-so-slightly towards the Undertaker, who was sitting very quietly and very still at his side.

In all honestly, he was wracking his brain again, trying to think of something clever and witty to say to the big man, something that wouldn't make him laugh hysterically again, or go into a rage. So, he pretty much ruled out all of the 'standard' questions, like "How's your trip been?" or "So, how are you?"

"Should I ask him a wrestling related question?" the kid wondered, running a hand nervously through his jet-black hair. '"No, he probably gets that all the time...shoot, I have no idea what to say to him!"

However, to Arik's surprise and relief, it was the Undertaker who spoke first.

"So, kid," he said softly, voice thankfully distinct from Shawn's and Kane's. "What's your name?"

Arik swallowed hard, coughing a little. "My name's Arik...and how should I address you?" he asked.

'Taker raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the younger man began slowly, thinking carefully. "I don't know you well enough to call you by your _actual_ name, first or last, and I'm not sure what ring name you prefer. Maybe... Mr. Undertaker?"

The Deadman cracked another small smile. "That sounds nice, kid, but you can call me 'Taker. It's just easier that way. Good thinking, though. A lot of fans don't realize how much I hate them calling me by my real name when they see me. It's just...strange."

"I guess it would be," Arik said with a short nod. "I mean, we know 'the Undertaker,' but we don't know...you." He smiled, looking down at his hands, which we fiddling with the edge of the table cloth. "I guess this trip is the closest a fan could get to knowing the man behind the Undertaker, huh?"

Mark scratched his chin. "Huh. Actually, I don't think so. Normally, I'm not always in such a... bad mood. Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ smile sometimes." For a moment, his mind raced back to Michelle and Adam, who were the chief sources of his current bad mood, but he willed himself not to look their way. Instead, he turned his gaze down to Arik, who was still red, although the brightness of it seemed to be fading, thankfully. He wondered if it was possible to blush for so long and not have a stroke or something.

'Great, he's looking at me," Arik thought, not wanting to look up for fear of freezing again. He didn't even have to look to know that the Undertaker was looking at him—he could feel those eyes on him. It was unnerving him again. And as Shawn was still trading barbs with Kane, he'd have to bail himself out this time.

"So when are you getting the title again?" he asked suddenly, the idea leaving his lips the moment it popped into his head.

'Taker chuckled, eyebrows raised. "Where'd that come from?"

"Well...we Creatures of the Night want the title to come back to the Darkside...We want our Knight holding the gold." Arik said it jokingly, although he knew that, deep down, he meant it. The Undertaker, in his opinion, was one of the most deserving men in the company for that title.

"That's nice of you...but I can't give you any exact dates. You never know what'll happen...and why haven't you asked me for an autograph yet?"

Now it was Arik's turn to be confused. He accidentally, in his surprise, looked up, and found himself staring into those damnable eyes again. "And where'd that come from?" he asked, unable to do anything other than repeat words he had already heard.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. You seem like a big fan, but you haven't asked for anything yet. I'm a little surprised."

Forcing himself to not look away, Arik gave the Undertaker his most charming smile. "Hey, I figure, you'll give me an autograph if you want, and if you have time. This is a cruise, after all, so you guys shouldn't be working..."

"Well, that's a refreshing attitude," 'Taker said, folding his arms. He was starting to get used to that dark-eyed stare... After all, the kid seemed alright, and even if he was a bit star-struck, he was still decent about it. That earned him a lot of respect in the Deadman's book.

'Taker actually started to say more, when Glen tapped him on the shoulder, he and Shawn having run out of insults. "Bro, our food is going back to our table."

The Undertaker nodded, and extended his hand to Arik. "Well, it was nice meeting ya, kid," he said, smiling as the kid touched his hand lightly, as though it would burn him. "Maybe we'll talk later?"

"S...sure," Arik said, trying to keep it together as he released the Deadman's hand. However, Shawn quickly stepped in again. "Hey, Mark, are you and Glen busy later?"

"Why?" asked Mark curious why Shawn would be asking.

"Well, Vinnie Mac has something planned for everyone later on, but I'm positive it'll be boring...so, you two are invited to come to mine and Hunter's cabin for some fun later on." was the smirked reply from thee Heartbreak Kid.

Arik's mind, unfortunately, went straight to the gutter and he felt himself going red again. Luckily, Shawn was still talking to 'Taker, although Kane saw the blush and took note of it with a smirk.

"Alright, then, when Vince announces the next activity, you two sneak out and meet me on the deck. Then, we'll get Hunter and go back to our cabin," Shawn was saying, drawing out the plan in invisible ink with his finger on the tablecloth. '

'Taker nodded, standing up to go back to his table with Glen, casting a look back at Shawn and Arik. "We'll be there, but it better be good," he said with a small smile before walking away. Kane shook Arik's hand as well before heading back to his table with Mark.

"You know that kid is in love with you, right?" he said with a laugh as they sat down in their original seats. "His eyes were wide as saucers the whole time, and he barely looked you in the eye/"

'Taker shook his head. "Nah, he's just a fan. Once the mystery and fanfare wears off, he'll just see me as another guy on a boat."

"I don't think anyone in their right mind would ever see you as just another guy on a boat," Glen countered, although he didn't want to argue. If Mark didn't want to see how great he was—regardless of how women treated him—well, then, someone would just have to show him and make him see.

Back at Shawn's table, Arik was wiping away a thin sheen of sweat with his napkin as the food was placed in front of him.

"I know what you were thinking," Shawn teased in a sing-song voice. "You're a naughty boy, Arik. Thinking that I would invite the Brothers of Destruction over so that we could all--"

"Stop!" Arik said quickly, feeling heat in his face and other places. "Shawn, you're being so cruel," he said weakly, although he knew that the Heartbreak Kid was dead on. After all, what fan _wouldn't_ want to spend a few nights with Shawn Michaels, Triple H, the Undertaker and Kane?

HBK nudged the kid in the side. "I like the way you think, though," he said with a laugh. "Yeah, I can pretty much guess what you're thinking by how close to death you look."

Arik sighed and looked down at his food, and then, thankfully, at the glass of water, although he had the distinct feeling that he'd have to splash some cold water on his face.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said softly, standing up. However, he soon felt Shawn's arm around his waist, and he felt his heart beating too quickly again.

"I'll go with you," Shawn whispered into his ear, warm breath tickling Arik's neck, making him cringe. "Don't want you getting lost out there or...being taken advantage of by some big, strong wrestler who has an eye for beautiful boys."


	19. Chapter 19 Dark Kaneanite

**Disclaimer: **_I hear you should always do a disclaimer at least once a week, for your financial health. I hereby Disclaim._

**A/N: **_And from the very prolific Dark Kaneanite we have a new chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Justin decided to bail out early and head back to his room. Vince wouldn't know if he was there or not, it wasn't as if he was going to be taking roll call or anything. He had been impatiently waiting for Brianna to return to the dinning area, taking frequent glances around the room to see if she had slipped in at any point. His hopes were dashed however when Brian and Matthew told him that she had left with Paul, stating that she was heading back to her room. Not even the sight of Mark and Shawn laughing until they were on the verge of tears held his interest and he just walked past them. He nodded to Chavo and Adam as he passed their table, smirking slightly as Chavo fidgeted in his tux. He weaved his way through superstars and fans alike, nodding and smiling as he went.

The cool breeze from the ocean washed over him and he took a deep breath, relishing the salty smell. He was looking around taking in his surroundings when out of the corner of his eye he seen someone lurking in the shadows. He turned his head to get a better look, but they were gone. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring that it was just Jericho clawing his way back into the dinning room to strangle Vince.

"_Now that would be a sight to see._" He thought as he continued his stroll. He was about to turn down the hallway that leads to his cabin when he heard her laugh. He didn't even pause to wonder at how he knew that, he just followed the sound until he seen them leaning against the rail. She was holding her stomach and laughing as Paul looked on with a serious face. They looked rather cozy and he was loath to interrupt, he was about to turn and leave them when she turned and looked right at him. He felt his heart stop as she motioned for him to join them. When he didn't move she walked over and drug him over to where Paul was standing. He shifted from foot to foot as Paul just stared at him.

"LaRouche, I have a question for you." Paul started, his face deadly serious.

"Y-yea?" Justin felt his heart speed up as he tried to think of anything that he had done to piss of the world's largest athlete.

"When is it acceptable to use the word 'yumrocket' in polite society?"

"...What?" All Justin could do was blink as he tried to understand what Paul was asking of him.

"Yumrocket. Is it ok to use the word in mixed company? Bri says it is, but I'm on the fence about it."

Justin looked back and forth between the two; Paul's face was straight as a board and Brianna looked like she was going to die of asphyxiation due to her laughing so hard. "Umm...I guess so. I mean depending on what context you're using it in."

"See, even Justin agrees with me." She said as she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch. You have a fist like a sledge hammer." He joked as he grabbed his arm.

"Awwee. I'm sowwy. Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" She asked innocently as she moved his hand and started to rub the area.

Justin just looked at her, his eyes wide as his brain tried to process what she had just said. All he had heard was 'want me to kiss it?"

"Uh, n-no. I'm good."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't offer...Dammit!" She hissed as she looked at her watch. "Look boys, I have to be up early tomorrow, so I'm going to head back now."

"Ok, want me to walk you?" Paul offered as he went to get up

"Nah."

"Ah, Brianna. I was looking for you." Batista said as he joined the group, smiling as he adjusted the cuffs on his silk shirt.

"Really?" Both Paul and Justin caught her slight blush as she coughed and looked away.

"Of course my dear. I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tomorrow?" He leaned back against the railing next to her and put his arm over her shoulder and played with the sensitive hairs on the back of her neck.

Justin watched quietly as Batista continued to put the moves on her, his blood starting to boil slowly as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Paul coughed and looked at Brianna sternly and almost immediately Justin seen the change in her. She moved over to where Paul was standing and looked at Batista apologetically as she spoke.

"Dave I'm going to retire for the evening, but I gave you my word earlier that I would see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, well until then." Batista picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it as he looked into her eyes. "Tonight will be empty and cold without your laughter." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and smiled as she blushed yet again.

"Come on Bri. Let's get you back to your room." Paul said frowning at the slightly older man.

"Alright, let's go Paul. Goodnight gentlemen." She nodded to Justin and Dave as she walked away.

"By the end of this trip, she will be just one of many that I've had in my bed." Dave said confidently as he turned to Justin.

"You just better hope Vince doesn't find out." Justin ground out.

"Eh, the old man doesn't scare me. I'm one of his biggest stars right now. Besides he's too busy chasing after Steph and Hunter to worry about anyone else. All I have to do is stay under the radar." Dave studied his nails boredly.

"That maybe a challenge, so far it seems like Vince is keeping an eye on everyone." Justin said as he discreetly pointed to where Vince was skulking in the shadows just out of earshot watching their every move.

"Sounds like you want to make a bet." Dave raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his nails.

"Bet, did we hear the word bet?" Matthew and Brian said in unison as they popped out of seemingly nowhere.

"What the hell is wron..."? Justin started until he thought the situation over. "You know what, yea let's make this a bet."

"What are the stakes boys?" Dave grinned as he surveyed the three men in front of him.

"A grand each. Paid out at the end of the trip...bbbbuuuutttt, we need solid proof that it happened." Brian said, nudging Justin in the side with his elbow.

"Like what? Panties? Want to smell the sheets? What?"

"Pictures, or... or better yet, video." Matthew grinned wolfishly as he dropped down onto the deck chair that Paul had sat on.

"Done. Boys, better ready your cash. This has got to be the easiest three grand that I've made in a while." Dave laughed as he walked away.

"Существует нет чести в том, что вы делаете. Вы должны стремиться конкуренции не злоупотребление ваших коллег мужчина." Oleg said forcefully from behind them, making the three jump slightly. While he couldn't speak fluent English, he knew enough to understand what the four had been plotting, and it made him see red. He had half a mind to report to Vince what he had witnessed, but was a firm believer in what goes around comes around.

"English please Oleg." Matthew said as he furrowed his brow while looking up at the taller man.

"I said... There is no honor in what you do. You should not seek competitive abuse of your fellow man." With a grimace the Russian superstar walked away, ranting in his native tongue.

"Do you think we have to worry about him spilling the beans?" Brian asked as he watched Oleg turn the corner.

"Nah, besides, it's the idiot friends that ruin a bet." Justin said as he smiled.

"You and your damn teen movies."

"You know what Matthew."

"What?"

"Yumrocket."

Matthew just stared at Justin, not knowing what to make of his last statement. Justin grinned and walked away, whistling as he headed down the hallway to his cabin.

"Brian?"

"Yea?"

"What the hell is a yumrocket?"

"I have no idea."

They shared identical confused looks as they wandered back towards the dinning room to hear what Vince had to say.


	20. Chapter 20 Souless

**A/N: **_Well it took a bit, but I finally got my next chapter done. I'm trying to split the work between this and _**World. **_I hope you all like it, sorry it's short, it seemed to want to end at the point. LOL_

_As always thanks for the reviews and for reading this rather fun fic much appreciated._

_To my fellow _**Sail Away**_ writers, please get me your chapters as soon as you possibly can. A few of you find yourselves involved in other writers story lines and they can't start writing till the other writer has their stuff done. Thanks._

_OK enough talk, on to the next chapter of Sail Away. Enjoy._

* * *

In the end the dinner turned out rather pleasant for Mark and Glen. Mark only paid Adam and Michelle a passing glance as they stood to leave. The encounter with the kid and Shawn had allowed him to finally gain control of his emotions, the pain was still there at the loss, but he could now hide it from others, as well was himself. "I know by the end of this cruise I am going to need serious shrink time." He mutters softly to himself that not even Glen could hear. Not that his younger brother would, as he was head down into his meal, a sight that has their whole table mesmerized. "You know the idea of a fork is to bring the food up to you, right?" He smiles slightly at the sour look the younger man gives him.

Taking the time to look about he notices a few of his fellow wrestlers and some Divas have long since left the dinning hall for parts unknown, something he thinks is a good idea. A quick glance back to his table and a bit of guilt rises as he realizes he has not been very sociable to his and Glen's tablemates. He makes a promise to himself to make up for his and Glen's rudeness at the next night's meal. For now, he greatly just wants to get back to his cabin before he and Glen head to Shawn and Paul's. Not that he knows what they are planning. It has been years since he and Shawn had hung out, back in the days of the Kliq and after, before Shawn had to take time off for his back injury. A soft sigh escapes him as he thinks back on those days. Thinks were not so complicated then, relationships where not so complicated. He wanted someone, he just hooked up with them for the night, sometimes longer and that was it. No strings, no commitments. Truth be told, he missed those times and his closeness with men like Shawn. He missed the small circle of friends he had back then, even if some of them were gigantic assholes.

A small smiles plays along his lips as he thinks back on some of the antics that would be pulled by guys like Shawn or Waltman. Much of what DX started out as, came from those latter days of the Kliq. He ponders what others would think if they knew the "most respected man in wrestling", hung out with the infamous bad boys of wrestling, the Kliq. It was not actually his idea to do so. As was his nature then as it is now, he greatly preferred his privacy, and the one thing those men were not about and that was privacy. But Paul insisted he maintain a closeness with the group; Paul was always looking to raise their standing in the company and being around those men tended to do that. "Well the one good thing that came out of that," he though to himself, "I got to know Shawn."

On the heels of that thought he allowed his eyes to turn and seek out the older man, smirking when he spies the man in question following the kid out the door of the hall. "What are you up to now Heartbreaker?" he easily recognized his body language; Shawn was interested in the kid…what was his name…Arik. A frown creases his brow for a moment, "I hope he's not planning on pushing himself on the kid." Mark is well aware that when Shawn gets the sent he can be blinding as to how to deal with the person of his desires. Vince has had to pay off a few young men and women that had found themselves on the wrong end of one of Shawn's infatuations. But a quick look to the kid and he can tell, by the way Arik allows Shawn to drape an arm over his shoulders, that he is not unaware of Shawn's interest and what those interest are. A quick nudge to Glen gets him to look up from devouring what was left on his place that resembled food.

"What?" Glen asks annoyed at being interrupted. He was hungry and he was not sure if Mark's mood would remain the same high note it had attained and he wanted to get some nourishment in while he could.

"Looks like you were wrong, at least about who that kid was interested in." Mark nods to the departing pair smirking at the dismissive snort from his baby brother.

"Yeah, he might be interested in Shawn, but he also has eyes for you." Glen sighs and sits back from his meal when he sees the dismissive look now on his brother's face. "Look old man, in spite of what you might think, you are an attractive guy, even now, with all the creases and crevasses in ya face." Glen laughs and flinches when Mark gives him a hard shot to the arm. "Ouch!" He rubs his arm exaggeratedly, "Hey don't kill me just cause you're getting old." Another punch and Glen can't help but start to laugh, especially when he finally remember they are not alone at the table and the 3 fans sharing it with them are sitting there with mouth agape. "Ignore us, we're just joking around. So great food huh?"

Mark hides his shock at completely forgetting he and Glen were not alone at the table. The conversation they just had was something best not to be shared around the fans. He smirks a bit as he goes to finish his own meal, as Glen engages the fans and gets their minds off what was said. The rumors about Shawn have been going around fandom for more then a decade, off and on, so it really won't hurt Shawn if it crops up once more. But the hint that other wrestlers might also be gay is something that Vince has made sure never really gets a firm foothold. After all, it ok to make jokes about it, but even Vince knows that if he is to keep the company in a positive public eye, nothing conclusive can ever get out.

Not to say that the truth is not really all that obvious in some cases. "Especially when some can't hide how they feel about someone else." He thinks this as he glances up from his meal and catches a glimpse over to where the Hardy's are holding court. "That kid Phil is not as discreet as he would like to think about his attraction to Jeff" Mark muses to himself. His brow comes down as he watches the display put on by Kelly, "That girls starting to forget where she is." This annoys Mark a bit. It's one thing to let loss when winding down in a bar after a show, it's another to get plastered during a company sponsored event, around fans. He quickly scans the remaining wrestlers in the hall, smiles when he sees that Victoria is still present speaking with Jamie Nobel. He waits till her gazes moves from the shorter man and catches his. He cocks his head in the direction of Kelly and her drunken antics then nods. She returns the nod, says a few words to Noble then heads off to the Kelly and the group around the Hardys. Mark returns to his meal, satisfied that the senor female talent will deal with the situation.

"Hey, hurry up I want to change before we head to Shawn's party". Glen says then, then decides the best way to get his brother to move it up is to remove what was left on the man's plate. A thing accomplished by taking the plate and shoving the little left down his other throat, taking his big brother by surprise and drawing laughter from the fans as they stand to go about their own business.

"Sometimes I hate you more then I can say," comes Mark's grumbled response to his brother's action, though he does stand and turns to the exit soon followed by his audibly burping sibling. "Serves ya right you get hiccups for eating so fast.", he stats coolly, yet he laughs with Glen as they move out of the hall and down to the elevators that will take them to their cabin levels. On the way they pass many fans and other wrestlers that are dispersing slowly now that the meal is over. He's sharp hearing picks up that there are a few after dinner events happing, some planned by Vince and others not so much. For a moment he ponders going to some of the unplanned ones and remind his colleagues that this is an official WWE event and they should be very careful of what they do and who they do it with, but the thought is fleeting, "I didn't even want to be here. Vince is going to have to look to someone else to play babysitter this time around."

30 minutes later Mark finds himself standing outside of Shawn's cabin. He is dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans with a powder blue dress shirt, a string tie around the collar, as well as dark brown shoes. His hair is tied back as a pair of his ever-present sunglasses sits high in his hairline. "What the hell was I thinking? This is Shawn Micheals' party." He starts to mumble to himself, "Shawn's parties are not known for being quiet or demur, and he has a new interest at that. Why didn't I say no?" He quickly comes to the conclusion the best place for him right now was back in his suite watching a game on the TV. Just then he hears heavy foot steps approaching and realizes his moment of escaped had passed. Looking to his left he sees his brother, a man not known for being a cloth-horse, walking down the hallway, wearing brown slacks, a white shirt open at the neck and with the sleeves folded up to mid-elbow, with a pair of black dress shoes.

Glen walks up to his brother who, he is not surprised, is still standing outside the door to Shawn and Paul's cabin. "You going in or are you going to experience the party through osmosis?" The older man gives him a sour look but knocks on the door anyway, as Glen smirk thanking his timing. He knows full well that Mark is not really over his issues with McCool and Adam, and that he probably was contemplating blowing off the party to sit and brood in his room. "Not happening. If I have to be my brother's keeper, I'm going to do it at parties and other fun stuff." Thinks the large man.

Just then the door opens and a smiling Paul greets them. The smile is enough to make Glen think maybe Mark's idea of stating in their room was not such a bad idea after all.


	21. Chapter 21 Wrestlefan4

**A/N: **_Well Wrestlefan4 steps up with the next chapter to our shipbourne fic. Things are really heating up now it seems._

_As always thanks for the reviews and to those of you taking the time to read this unique fic. Things can only get more interesting as we go along._

Anyway, on to Sail Away pt 21, enjoy.

* * *

Phil still stood out on the deck at the railing with a wobbly Kelly Kelly. She was singing quietly to herself off key. She sounded worse than Jillian put on, and so Phil was grateful she was at least singing softly so only the two of them could hear it. Phil looked down into the glassy water. It caught the moonlight and rippled softly with the rock of the boat. He was having second thoughts about going to hang out with Jeff and the group tonight. His nerves were beginning to get the better of him. He wasn't known to be a chicken and he was never nervous around women but this was quite different. These feelings were so strange and unfamiliar to him that he didn't really know how to handle them. What if he did something stupid tonight? He could see himself acting like a crushing little schoolgirl, blushing every time Jeff looked his way and stumbling over his words. He would just make himself look like an idiot and suspicious on top of that. A cruise ship full of fans is not the place or the time for a curious superstar to go poking around trying to figure Phil out. Maybe he should just keep doing what he had done for years now, just hide the feelings tight away. No one would know no harm would be done. _That's the difference between you and Jeff, you work hard to keep your emotions in check, you think of what everyone would think and let it influence you too much. Jeff wouldn't do that; he'd risk it and to hell with what people thought._

"I'm not him…" Phil mumbled.

"What?" Kelly swiveled her head to regard Phil's face, which was half-shadowed in the moonlight. His hair hung into his perplexed face and he chewed on his lip ring nervously. "Philly don't stand here with me, you're suppose to go with…" Kelly cocked her head and blinked as if trying to think. She pulled on her blonde hair. "The hair guy." She stated. That made a smile creep onto Phil's face.

"Jeff." He said quietly liking the sound of the man's name coming from his mouth.

"Yeah, Matt." She said and waved her hands in a shoo motion. "Go!"

Phil gave a heavy sigh and hung his head.

"I don't know Kel, maybe this isn't a good idea."

"All you're doing is going and having some fun, it's not like you're going to go suck his face off…are you?"

"No!" Phil exclaimed scowling at her slightly.

"Then what's the big deal? It's just a group of dumb guys hanging out and doing dumb guys stuff." Kelly looked down at the tops of her breasts. "My chest is all sticky…" she whined.

"What about McMahon's rules?" Phil tried.

"What about them? Since when does anyone take him seriously?"

"He has a schedule." Phil said ignoring her giggles at her own question. "We're not supposed to be just going off on our own and doing whatever we want."

"Good grief, you're such loser. You're scared!" She poked her finger at Phil's chest. He shrank away from her and formed an expression that was almost a pout.

"I'm not…scared." He smiled. "But I am a loser."

"Just go. Just go, that's all. It's easy being sleazy."

Phil raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you quoting Edge and what does that have to do with the issue at hand?"

Kelly shrugged.

"If you don't go then what are you going to tell him? Make up some dumb lie or what? You'll probably regret it. Just go you'll have fun. You don't have to be boring just because you're straight-edge."

"So we've established that I'm a scared, boring, straight-edge loser. So he would like me why?" Phil teased Kelly and she slapped his arm playfully.

"On a more serious note, there are other reasons this isn't a good idea." Phil turned his warm brown eyes back over the inky glittering water. He watched as a wisp of cloud meandered over the pale, naked, face of the moon.

"You haven't even gave me one good reason yet not to go, and don't say you have to stay and babysit me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of my—hic—self." Kelly pressed a hand to her lips to suppress her hiccups and giggles.

"If you say so. But I'm really nervous, and see if I say something I shouldn't say then that will just ruin things. It's not a good time or place. That's not only because of what I said earlier, but Jeff is still down over Beth. It's too soon to have me come gushing over him like a love-struck puppy."

Kelly turned to Phil and grinned at him and pinched his cheeks.

"As, Philly you're such a cute wittle wove struck-puppy, aw, just look at his big brown eyes, Chris."

Phil's eyes suddenly grew wide and he pulled away from Kelly's grabbing fingers. He had completely forgotten that he and Kelly were not alone. This whole time Chris Irvine had been there with them in the shadows. Phil had the immediate desire to throw himself overboard and into the sea where he would hopefully sink to the very bottom and be relieved of his monumental embarrassment. He felt his cheeks burn hot with red.

"Chris--I didn't mean--I don't--" Phil stammered helplessly. He brought his fist down hard onto the railing sending a quiver through the metal and a sharp pain through his hand. "Damn it!"

"Phil, it's okay. I kind of suspected. You're not doing a very good job of being discrete. You were staring at him at dinner. I could almost see the little red hearts swarming circles around your head. It's no big deal."

"It is!" Punk nearly shrieked. "It is a very big deal!"

"Look, I'm not going to go blab to anyone. But Kelly's right, just go."

"What if other people have noticed? What if you're not the only one? I thought I was hiding it better…" His voice wavered with near panic. He could feel that he was losing control of the situation as fears and all kinds of horrible scenarios raced through his mind. This was not typical for him and he didn't like it. Why did Jeff have to unknowingly screw with him?

"Calm down Brooks, I don't--"

Phil interrupted the blonde haired man as his mind ran away from him with so many ideas.

"He must know. Jeff probably knows, I bet Shannon knows, he's been acting really weird today like he's just waiting to set someone up for something. Why would Jeff ask me to hang out with them anyway? What if they're just setting me up for something embarrassing?" Phil shook his head back and forth adamantly. "I'm not going. Nothing you can say will change my mind." He turned to go to his cabin but Chris stopped him.

"Phil, come on, quit freaking out. I'll go with you."

"No, it's not just that…it's…it's…" Phil racked his brain to try to find something good enough to get Chris and Kelly to just lay off and let him be. Wouldn't it be bad for Phil's character if fans saw him spending a lot of time around Jeff? Surely those two could understand that, and it would save some face if he could get his emotions under control and give them a credible reason rather than his nerve induced ramblings. Phil calmed himself and looked Chris square in the eyes. "Look, to tell you the truth, I don't think I should be getting all buddy-buddy with Jeff."

"Uh, Phil--" Chris started but Phil quickly cut him off.

"No Chris. I mean, you know what kind of trouble he's been in and how he is. Don't you think that would be a bad idea for the straight-edge superstar to be with--"

"Phil!" Chris pointed over Phil's shoulder, but a bit too late.

"What, the locker room druggie? Is that it Phil?"

Phil froze with his eyes still glued to Chris's bright blue ones. The slightly southern and more than slightly angry voice of Jeff Hardy spoke from behind him. He had heard only the tail end of the conversation and now Phil had really fucked things up. He turned to the other man who was burning holes through from under a furrowed brow.

"Jeff, I didn't mean--"

"I think you said enough Phil, Mr. Straight-Edge. I can respect you for your choices on how to live your life, if you want to chose that kind of life then what do I care, but that's not me Phil." Jeff took a step closer to Phil and poked his finger into the other mans chest. "Do you know what my motto is? It's your body use it, amuse it, because some day you're going to lose it.

"Jeff--"

"You know what kind of person I am and if that bothers you then you can stay the hell away from me. All I was trying to do was be a nice guy by inviting you tonight, but I see what being a nice guy gets you. I don't care what you do Phil, just don't insult my choices whether they're good or bad they're mine and I own them and I wont hang my head because of it. You can think what you want to think about me, but don't go hanging your self-righteousness over my head!"

With that Jeff turned on his heal and stormed away. Phil's shoulders slumped and a few tears sprang to his eyes making the back of the retreating man waver and blur. He had really screwed things up. How do these things happen? Chris tried to offer some words and Kelly began to sing again but Phil just brushed Chris's hand from his shoulder and slinked away to his cabin. Maybe he would just stay there they rest of this damn trip.


	22. Chapter 22 Isilofthedark

**Disclaimer: **_Nope none of us own anything that we don't own and we own what we do own so Vince I find you stealing my stuff and using it I'm comin after ya._

**A/N:**_Isilofthedark has come back with a vengeance folks, a real big surprise in this one I can tell you. ( I so love I get to read these first. LOL)_

_As always thanks for reading and reviewing, I and the other writers greatly appreciate your input and for you taking the time out to read our little RR._

_Enough Talk on to Sail Away pt 22, enjoy._

* * *

Jeff stormed through the deck, not caring where he was going as long as it was away from Phil. After dinner he had separated from his brother and friend to look for the straight edge wrestler so that he could hold true to his invite to Phil. Yet after hearing what Phil truly thought about him Jeff was beginning to regret ever talking to him. Not only was he furious, he was a little hurt as well. It was one thing to suspect that Phil was another one of the boys who thought he was a good for nothing Druggie; it was another to have that fear confirmed.

"Screw Phil, who needs him or anybody," He ripped his hand away from the pocket with the little boy's gift as he headed back to his cabin to lock himself away from the judgment and pain that surfaced again with a vengeance.

"He just doesn't get it, does he Nero?"

That voice stopped Jeff dead in his tracks and he found himself frozen where he stood. There was no way that he was here, that the owner of the voice behind him was really who he thought. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _This can't be happening__,_ he thought as he slowly turned around. "Scott."

Scott Levy, known to the fans as Raven, smirked back at the Rainbow Hair warrior from where he stood leaning against a wall. "Long time no see, you miss me?" There was a cocky tone in his voice as he crossed his arms across his chest. His short brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Jeff seemed to snap out of his stunned state and the scowl from a few moments ago returned. "What the hell are you doing here Scott you don't even work for WWE." He had hoped he would never see the older wrestler again, especially since he had left TNA. Yet there he stood the man who had first introduced him to hardcore drugs, the same guy who had played with his emotions when he was vulnerable and used him. Scott was like gasoline fueling a fire, and Jeff was the flame.

"Good to see you too Rainbow," The sarcasm was practically dripping from his tongue as he rolled his eyes at Jeff. "Well, like anyone else that did not win a spot on this lovely voyage, I brought a ticket."

"So you are taking advantage of Vince's Cruise and Island, how humble of you." Scott always had a way with words that could make the simplest statement worthy of Shakespeare. He seemed to have a spell over Jeff that the younger wrestler could not break, as much as he wished he could. Scott had put him through Hell in 2002, had cost him his job; yet that did not stop him from crawling back to him a few years later. But not this time; he wasn't going to fall into that pit of depression again. Jeff steeled himself as he crossed his arms. "What did you mean 'He doesn't get it'?"

He pushed off the wall and stepped closer to Jeff, automatically Jeff stepped back. This caused the smirk on Scott's face to widen. "Phil doesn't know what it is like to be free. You and I are unique, rare gems in this business that are often overlooked. He has never experienced what it is like to not care about the rules and to live life to it's fullest." He kept moving towards Jeff until he had him pinned to the railing with no escape.

Jeff closed his eyes and looked away at Scott, not wanting to react to him. "Your definition of freedom got me fired and screwed up my life." His voice was quiet as he tried his best to control his feelings. Scott was no good for him, he was Jeff's worst drug and he was one an addiction Jeff could not afford to relapse on. He pushed Scott away and glared darkly at him. "Stay the hell away from me Scott. If you so much as come near me again during this cruise I swear to you I will throw you over board wearing cement shoes."

Scott chuckled, not at all fazed by Jeff's threat. "Whatever you say Nero, try as you might it is only a matter of time before you come crawling back." He leaned close to Jeff again, his lips practically touching his ear. "You always do," his voice was husky and harsh, causing a shiver to run down Jeff's spine. He let out one last chuckle before he stepped away from Jeff and disappeared into a neighboring hallway.

The risk taker was not sure how long he stood here, still too shaken from the core to move. Why was it that the world seemed to hate him? Here he was trying to repair the broken pieces of his life and the one person who always seems to push him over the edge shows up. He put his face in his hands as he leaned over the railing. "I can't deal with this." He mumbled to himself, the depression threatening to consume him as he gazed out at the black water below.

"Jeff?" It never failed, just when Jeff thinks was going to fall, Matt always interfered. The older Hardy stepped beside his brother and looked at him in concern. "What are you doing here; there is a party at Shawn and Hunter's cabin that we are going to."

For a minute Jeff contemplating telling his brother about Scott, but his better judgment thought it was better not too. He knew that if Matt found out that the ECW Original was here there would be a fight on their hands. Jeff let out a sigh as he pushed off the railing. "Go on without me, I am just going to my cabin." He lifted his hand to stop his brother's rebuke. "Please Matt, I really want to be alone now."

Matt wanted to argue; it wasn't healthy for Jeff to just lock himself up in his room and brood. From the look in Jeff's eyes, however, he could tell something seriously affected his brother since they split after dinner. "Fine, but I am checking up on you when I get back and you are telling me what happened tomorrow." He let out a sigh of defeat before embracing his brother.

Jeff buried his face momentarily in Matt's shoulder, "Thanks Matt." With that out of the way Jeff quickly made his way towards his cabin, fully intent on locking himself away in its lonely confines as he traveled down the hallways of the large cruise liner.


	23. Chapter 23 Souless

**A/N: **_Ok I'll admit it, I was got inspired by Isil's last chapter, seeing Raven show up on the cruise took my imagination to new heights. I had some things already planned out, but Raven gave me even bigger plans then I had before for this cruise. Lets call this a bit of early drama :D_

_I sure hope everyone likes it, I sure had fun coming up with it._

_Anywyay, on to chapter 23 of Sail Away, enjoy. (Oh yeah balls in your courts my fellow SAers WEG)_

**(Side note: **_For whatever reason I am not getting my mails, this includes pms, alerts of all kinds and emails. So if anyone wants to reach me, please send me a normal email for now, till I can figure out what is wrong_**)**

* * *

"YOU SAW WHO?"

Vince McMahon could not believe what he just heard from his son Shane. In fact he was certain Shane did not just tell him that he…

"…Saw Scott Levy on one of the lower decks dad."

Yeah that was what he was sure he did not just hear, so hearing it twice just made the owner of the WWE wonder what cosmic deity he had offended and how he could make amends. Scott Levy, 1/3 of the men suing him over the being listed as Independent Contractors. The nut job he regretted ever bringing back into his company when ECW went under, the man that made a point of trying to corrupt half of his roster even back when he was playing Johnny Polo. The man was a silver-tongued demon with hands…Vince shakes his head banishing that little trip down memory lane. Turning quickly to his clearly bewildered son.

"I want him found, I want him thrown over board, preferably when there are sharks around. I WANT THAT MAN OFF MY SHIP!" At this point Vince's face was redder then Glen's ring tights, which was giving Shane some concern.

"Dad, calm down, you'll blow a gasket." He pushes his irate father down into a chair and goes to get him a glass of water. "We can't throw him over board. I think that would be considered murder." Shane makes an attempt to lighten the mood as best as possible. He knows his father was never a big fan of Levy's and the only reason he brought him back into the company was gain access of to the Raven fans that would flock to him. Once they had them his father was quick to lower Scott on the roster then fire him. Shane always wondered what his father had against the older wrestler. He would point to Levy's tendency to pharmaceuticals, but Shane never really brought that. Far to many in the company did that. There had to be something else between the two men, something neither ever made reference to. Well whatever it was, Vince would not let it go, so it was Shane's job to be the voice of reason.

"Dad, it's clearly he's here legally, meaning he has a ticket, we have no justification to toss of him off the boat", Shane knew cold logic was what was needed at this point, "And if any of the fans have seen him and then hear we had him removed can you imagine how that would play?" He goes and takes a seat of his own sighing, "There's no help for it, we're stuck with Scott for the rest of the cruise." Shane sees the dismayed look on his father's face and returns a devious smirk, "That said, we can throw him off, if he disrupts the cruise in anyway? And knowing Scotty, he's bound to rub someone the wrong way and then his ass can swim home as far as I'm concerned." The young man grins as he sees his father perk up at the likelihood of seeing Levy gone from the ship. Something even Shane wishes would happen sooner then later. There can only be trouble ahead while the man called Raven was aboard.

The night finds the Star Delta speeding it's way down the Atlantic coast, a clear evening sky allows the heaven's filled stars and full summer moon to shine brightly, illuminating most of the ships decks, placing shadows and bright spots where most times the opposite can be found.

Somewhere on the Jasper deck Mandy and Mindy, twins on the cruise of their lives, are walking along chatting excitedly about having spotted two of their favorite wrestlers.

"I can not believe I saw him! He's taller then I thought and those muscles, sis they were about popping out of the T he was wearing," Gushed Mandy as her sister nod energetically as she spoke. "I hear he was dating that slut Micky but dumped her. I think cause she was really a lesbo or something." She adopts a look of disdain as her sister jumps in sees her opening.

"Oh and what about who was with him, god how can one man be so hot! I mean hand me some hotdogs I'm all for a weenie roast." She puts her hand on her hips and throws back her long blond hair for emphasis, "I so love a bad boy and he's as bad as they come, from what I've heard." She grabs her sister's arm leading her one down the deck, "And to think they invited us to a party! I tell you sis, before this lame cruise is over those boys will be screaming our names and begging us to marry them." The two women continue on their way along the deck.

Scott Levy strolls down one of the inner halls of the ship, whistling softly to himself as he smirks contently. "So far so good," he thinks to himself. He finally makes it to his modest cabin, he had hopped to get a bigger birth, seeing as he had to share with his annoying companion, but there were few spots left to reserve once the plan to crashed Vince's little cruise was agreed to. It was not that the space was small, he notes as he steps within, it's just the man he was sharing it with was not one of his favorite people of all times. He smirks and nods to said partner as she heads to the bathroom. Realizing that the man has been uncharacteristically quiet since they made it on board and, as far as Scott can tell, has yet to set foot from the room. In fact the man has been making him somewhat uncomfortable and that was new for him; it was usually him that made others uncomfortable, not the other way around. He smirks a bit, "Well that's a lie." He admits to himself, "There is one man that trumps me when it comes to making people nervous." A small smile plays along his lips, causing the man to sigh resignedly, "Learned long ago, that's a dream that will never see the light of day." He says this out loud which makes him glance a bit out the door to his cabin mate. "What the..?"

He steps out of the bathroom, looking about the, now, empty living area, "Now where the hell did he go?" he asks, looking about perplexed.

On the other side of the ship, Adam and Michelle stand by the railing looking out over the ocean as it speeds by, watching the evening light play over the soft waves that rise and crest in the ship's wake. They have not spoken much since the meal ended. Not due to any tension, but more to the comfortable atmospheric that surrounds them. They had both breathed a sigh of relief when it looked like Mark was no longer fixating on them. It is hard to enjoy a pleasure cruise when a nearly 7-foot man wants you dead. The fact they no longer felt he would jump out at them at any moment was a lifted weight neither new was bearing down on them and their emotions. To punctuate the lightened mood, Adam leans over capturing Michelle's lips with him, giving her a passionate kiss, laced with his love for the woman.

For a second Michelle was taking by surprised but it lasted for less time it took for Adam to make the move and for her to reciprocate full heartedly. The each turned fully to the other. Embracing the other with a passion few could rival. Adam reaches up entwining his fingers in the golden locks of the woman he has chosen to risk his light for as genteelly as he can. Michelle felling the long fingers in her hair returns the favor, drawing slow rows with her fingers up the scalp of the tall man in her arms. For so long that had wished to be able to do this, to indulge in each other out in the open without fear of accusing and disapproving eyes; or the threat of violence. But such moments must come to an end and each breaks the kiss reluctantly, yet a quick mutual peck promises the other more to come as soon as they return to the privacy of their cabin.

With a contented sigh the tall blond Diva lays her head on the smooth chest of her love smiling pleasantly to herself. She still feels a small amount of guilt for what happened between her and Mark, but she had to see to her own happiness and as much fun it was to be with the big man, she could not ignore the attraction she felt for the man who's arms now encircled her. "If I had it all to do over, I would not change a thing." She says with a soft sigh as the chest she is leaning into moves as it's owner chuckles softly.

"Well it would have been a lot easier if you had picked me first before Mark, would have saved me a few gray hairs worried about when he was going to pop out of the shadows and beat me into a smear." Adam laughs to soften his words. Michelle echoes the laugh, another sign the couple was no longer worried about Mark or his anger. Soon the two decided the chill night air is a bit much for them and they turn to leave arm wrapped about each other's waist, a quick stolen kiss is had before they move past the door way to the inner parts of the ship.

For the departing couple it was a single moment of closeness, which was not as private as they might have thought.

Not far from where Adam and Michelle were relishing in their freedom from Mark's vengeance, an elderly couple is making a last lap around the ship before they too would seek the inner warmth of the great ship, when the woman stops suddenly looking back they way they had come.

"Morris did you hear that?" she asks her husband who stops once he notices his wife is not at his side. He walks back looking at her curiously.

"Hear what Chell?" he asks once he is abreast of her.

The elderly woman squints as she peers back over the deserted deck, "I thought I heard something, like a thud or something." She turns to her mate of a few decades, "You did not hear it? A shake to the negative makes the woman frown then shrug, "I guess it was one of those ship noses Mable and Darren were telling us to not be concerned about" She smiles at her husband who nods his agreement and they both continue on their way. Neither hearing the double splash that barely breaks the quiet of the night.


	24. Chapter 24 The Vampire Lucinda

**A/N: **_Well TVL is here with her next chapter and all I can say is OMGS!!_

_Rushes off wondering what I'm going to do to follow this up_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Hey, Shawn, Arik! Mark and Glen are here!" Hunter called, ever-present smile widening as he oped the door for the two brothers to come in. "And they look really nice. Ready to party."

"Well, invite 'em in!" Shawn called back from somewhere in the depths of the cabin, where there was a lot of noise and very loud, odd music. There was also the sound of a few foreign voices...

"We've come to our doom willingly," Glen began to say, and Mark rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," he said with a sigh, grabbing his brother by the arm. One rule he had learned from partying with Shawn Michaels—always bring a "date." Otherwise, you're free game.

The two brother walked into the extremely large cabin, and saw a few people already in the room, including--

"Well, look who it is!" Kevin Nash said with a laugh, walking up to the Undertaker and Kane, embracing them in turn. "The Deadman and the Big Red Machine have decided to grace us with their presence!"

'Taker blinked. "Wait, Nash, what the hell are you doing here? I thought this was a trip for WWE employees and fans only?"

Big Daddy Cool winked at the two giants in front of him. "Shhhh. Don't tell anyone—Shawn and Hunter invited the whole Kliq, and smuggled us in their luggage."

"But how--"

"Shhhh. It's a secret," Kevin interrupted, turning his attention from Mark to Glen. "I'm glad you came, Kane. Someone would _really_ like to see you." He put his mouth near Glen's ear and whispered something that Mark couldn't hear.

Kane's eyes widened as his mind registered the words, and, to 'Taker's surprise, a light blush began to grow in his face. "Where is he?" the Big Red Machine asked in a low whisper. Kevin pointed to an adjacent room, and Glen was walking towards it before 'Taker could even ask what the hell was going on. Kevin gave him a wink before heading off towards Scott Hall, sneaking up behind the man and startling him so badly that he spilled his drink all over himself.

'Well, there goes my date,' 'Taker thought to himself with a small smile. As if on cue, however, he saw Shawn approaching, Arik in tow.

"Hey, you made it!" Shawn said in a too-happy tone, embracing the Undertaker for a heartbeat longer than is normally comfortable. "I'm so glad! And Glen's here too, right?" He looked around the room for a moment. "Where is he?"

Mark pointed towards the other room, and Shawn nodded. "Ah, he's with Sean."

"What?"

"Sean...Waltman. Y'know, X-pac?"

"The toothpick?!" 'Taker asked loudly, jaw dropping. From behind him, he heard Triple H snicker, even as he watched the door for any sign of a McMahon (female or otherwise).

"Yup," HBK answered with a laugh. "I think they have a lot to discuss."

The Undertaker shook his head. "Just don't get Glen drunk...bad things can happen if he's drunk. The toothpick may take advantage of him again."

The Heartbreak Kid chuckled knowingly. "But, Big Man, that's exactly what I plan on doing to you!" he said sweetly, taking the Undertaker by the arm and leading him to a more private corner of the room.

"He's not serious, is he?" 'Taker whispered to Arik, who seemed a bit more put-together than before. Obviously, Shawn had dressed him for the party, because he looked like a smaller, younger version of the Heartbreak Kid, only with dark hair and eyes.

"You never know with Shawn," the younger man answered, taking a seat on the large futon that Shawn lead them to. "I think he plans on doing the same to me."

HBK raised an eyebrow. "No whispering," he said sternly, folding his arms and looking the pair over. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Mark lied, smiling. "I was just asking Arik what happened after you two left the dinner table...You were gone for most of the dinner!"

Shawn grinned wickedly, and sat next to Arik, throwing an arm over the once-again blushing boy's shoulder. "Well, now, Deadman, _that's_ an interesting story," he said in a low voice. "Wanna tell him, Arik?"

Arik looked at the floor, face burning. "Well...Shawn walked me to the bathroom and..."

_**30 minutes earlier**_

_As promised, Shawn walked Arik to the bathroom, and waited outside as the kid splashed himself in the face with cold water, trying to calm himself. After all, he was hanging out with one of his idols, and had just spoken with the other. It was an overload of excitement, and Arik forced himself to calm down and be normal...or as close to normal as he could be. _

_"Come on, Arik," he told himself, looking into the mirror at his face, finally it's normal, pale color again. "Be cool..." Slowly, he determined to keep himself under control._

_However, the moment he stepped out of the bathroom his plan was shot to hell as Shawn grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed him somewhat roughly against the wall._

_"You're a real cool kid, Arik," he said huskily, pressing his lips against Arik's neck, letting his tongue flick across the vein. "I like that. You handled speaking to Mark pretty well...and somehow you're handling me too..."_

_"I can't handle you at all," Arik whispered softly, closing his eyes and groaning as Shawn's body pressed hard against his, forcing his back even harder against the wall. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the Heartbreak Kid's neck, whimpering when he felt the older man's teeth nipping at his collarbone._

_"You sound like you're enjoying this," Shawn whispered, bringing his face in front of Arik's. All in all, the kid was pretty attractive, with his night-black eyes and matching hair. His skin, though pale, wasn't unhealthy, and his face was handsome. Shawn figured that he probably had a good body hiding under those baggy jeans and dark shirt, but that would have to be confirmed later._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Shawn asked, grinding against Arik harder, hearing him whimper again, before catching his lips in a searing kiss. "Do you?"_

_Arik tore his lips away, struggling to breathe. "No, God, no," he managed to gasp before Shawn caught his lips again. He had the distinct feeling that he was going to faint soon, and tightened his grip on Shawn's neck. In the back of his mind, he wondered just how far the Heartbreak Kid would go...especially out here in the hallway where anyone could see..._

_"Wrap your legs around my waist," Shawn ordered suddenly._

_"What?"_

_"I'm gonna lift you up a little; when I do, wrap you legs around my waist, okay?"_

_Arik nodded, and when Shawn's strong arms lifted him, he did as HBK suggested. Of course, he instantly regretted it, feeling Shawn's hard-on pressing again him. He had no doubt that his own was at least poking the older man in the stomach..._

_However, his thoughts became a blur when he felt Shawn's hips grinding against his. He was drowning in such wanton pleasure that he couldn't do anything other than moan, and gasp when Shawn released his lips. _

_"Should we continue this in my room?" Shawn asked quietly, stopping his ministrations. "You can always say no, of course..."_

_"Why the hell would I say no?" Arik asked, still lost in his fog of lust. "You're amazing--" He started to say more when he noticed a figure coming down the hallway._

_Shawn saw it too. "Hide in here!" he whispered, shoving Arik unceremoniously into something that resembled a closet. _

_Inside, Arik pressed his ear against the door to hear who was coming._

_"Oh, hey Hunt," he heard Shawn say, although he sounded slightly out of a breath, a fact that made Arik smile. "What's up?"_

_"Hide me from Steph!" Triple H whispered in a low voice. "She's been chasing me all night!"_

_"Alright...hide in here!"_

_Arik wondered how Shawn had managed to find another damn random closet, when suddenly, the door was opened and Triple H was shoved into the small space with him._

_"Oh, hey kid," he said kindly, turning so that he could see Arik's face. "What are you doing in here?"_

_"Oh..." Arik felt himself blushing again. "Shawn and I were...um...I wanted to go to the bathroom and...I..."_

_Hunter smiled. "Hey, Shawn likes you, that's a good thing." He gave the kid a pat on the shoulder. "And, really, there are very few people who can resist Shawn Michaels."_

_"Really?_

_"Really."_

_"Could you?"_

_"Hell no!" the Game laughed quietly. "I learned a lot from that man...in many areas."_

_Arik was thankful for the semi-darkness of the closet hiding his blush. "Oh, really?" he asked, not wanting to press to hard, but very much interested. He had always wondered what kind of relationship the DX members had..._

_"Yeah," Hunter was saying, still smiling. "I mean, he even taught me how to do this!" He sat down on the floor, cross-legged, and in a flash pulled Arik down into his lap, facing him. "See?" he asked, wrapping his muscular arms around the boy's small waist and forcing Arik's around his. "This is the perfect position to kiss someone in a tight spot."_

_Arik tried to keep his heaving chest from brushing against Hunter's, to no avail. He squirmed a little, trying to at least seem as though he had some sort of decency..._

_But he couldn't help it if the Game was hot, could he?_

_"So are you just going to sit there, or are you going to kiss me?" Triple H asked, smile evident in his voice, reading the kid's face. _

_Arik shook his head. "Yes...no...I mean, if you want me too..." He sighed helplessly. "You guys are going to make me into a whore by the end of the cruise."_

_"Even better," Triple H laughed, pressing his lips against Arik's, forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth._

_Just outside, Stephanie was talking to Shawn._

_"Have you seen Hunter?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Did he pass by here?"_

_"Yeah...he may be down the hall," the Heartbreak Kid answered, pointing down a long, dark hallway. "Or on deck. I think he stopped by Batista's room."_

_Stephanie frowned. "Yuck. But I'll find him yet!" she said with great determination before striding off. "Oh, and by the way, Shawn...if you're lying to me, your ass is mine."_

_Shawn smiled back nervously and sighed as she walked away. "Yowza," he said softly before opening the door to the closet. His eyes widened when he saw Arik and Hunter making out, and a smile cross his face._

_"Hey, let me in on some of that!" he said with a laugh, going into the closet and closing the door behind him._

"...I fainted," Arik said truthfully, leaving out the entire middle of the story. The moment Shawn had joined in, the poor kid passed out. Shawn had referred to it later as a "hotness overload," but Arik concluded that it was literally too hot in the cramped space, and he had run out of oxygen or something. Especially when Shawn had reached over him and began making out with Hunter.

Regardless, he had fainted, and woke up in DX's room. Shawn and Hunter had already picked out an outfit for him to wear to the party too, which he was wearing now. After Arik caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he sheepishly admitted that the outfit looked pretty good on him. White wasn't even his color, yet the light cotton white pants and the white button down shirt somehow enhanced the color of his eyes and hair. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the Undertaker would like it.

However, at the moment he doubted that the Undertaker was paying any attention to his outfit, judging by the way he was laughing.

"You fainted?" he asked between chuckles. "What exactly did Shawn do to you?"

"Nothing I won't do to you," Shawn muttered under his breath with a smile. Arik heard, however, a felt the heat rise in his face.

"He didn't do anything...I just didn't realize how hot it was in the lower parts of the ship," he said, trying to put together a believable tale on the spot.

'Taker wasn't buying it, but decided not to pry. Somehow, he knew that he didn't want to know.

"So, Shawn, what's this party looking like?" he asked with a smile, sitting back on the soft chair.

The Heartbreak Kid grinned. "Well, I can get you some drinks...Some of the guys are playing _Guitar Hero _over there..." He pointed to one area of the room. "Other guys are playing _SmackDown vs. Raw _over there... In the other room, the guys are dancing, and over there, JBL is trying to start a drinking game. Pick your poison, and I'll be back."

As Shawn made his way over to the drinks, Arik shook his head and looked around the room. Matt Hardy had just arrived, and was speaking with Hunter; Ric Flair was in the other room, apparently dancing, and his voice rang out among all the others:

"Hey, where are the chicks?!"

"No girls allowed!" Triple H and Shawn called out in unison from their respective areas.

Mark shook his head. "What the hell did I just get myself into?" he wondered aloud.

"I wonder the same thing," Arik said softly, with a small smile. He looked up and saw the Undertaker looking down at him.

"So where are you headed?" the Phenom asked.

Arik blinked. He actually had no idea what he wanted to do at the party besides hang out with Shawn and the Undertaker...which he was doing now...

'Let's see...what's the coolest thing to do?' he thought, scratching his hairless chin. 'What won't seem lame to 'Taker?'

"Drinking contest?" he said after a moment, looking over at the table.

"Sounds like a plan," Mark said, standing up and walking towards a counter surrounded by Superstars and covered with alcoholic beverages.

"Well, look who it is!" JBL said with a wide grin. Everyone at the table turned to look, and nodded. "It's the Big Bad Undertaker and..."

"Arik," 'Taker said quickly, pulling out two chairs. "He's with me. And DX."

The younger man blushed and nodded, taking note of everyone at the table. All around sat Bradshaw, Farooq, Nash, Hall, Jamie Noble, William Regal, Finlay, and...Stone Cold Steve Austin?!

"And how did _you_ get here?" 'Taker asked with a sigh. "You hide out in Shawn's luggage too?"

The Rattlesnake grinned. "Naw, son, I just walked aboard the ship, and not a single one of those sorry sons of bitches tried to stop me!"

"Which is just a fancy way of saying that he got on board by wearing a disguise!" Finlay said with a laugh, drawing a chuckle from everyone at the table.

"Alright, Ladies," JBL said, passing out the glasses and readying the drinks. "It's time to separate the men from the boys."

Meanwhile, in another area of the room, Shawn and Triple H were playing Smackdown vs. Raw, each one being the other's character.

"Do you think we're pushing the kid to hard?" Hunter asked as he made the Shawn-character pick up a steel chair.

"Nah," Shawn answered, countering the chair shot easily and bashing his video game self with it. "He's a little shy, but he likes it."

Hunter growled as he began to button mash, willing his character to kick out of a pin attempt from his video game image. "I guess your right... He really likes Mark too."

"Yeah, I think it's cute." Shawn rotated the right analog stick. "He's head-over-heels for the guy. I'm sure he'll get at least one kiss out of the big man before this is all over."

"Think 'Taker will kick his ass for it?"

"Maybe. But if he finds out we had anything to do with it, he'll definitely kick ours." HBK saw his meter flashing and hit the triangle button. "Boom, Pedigree!" he yelled, standing up and celebrating as his character got the pin.

"Dammit! Rematch!" Triple H demanded with a pout, folding his strong arms across his chest. His gaze went over to Mark and Arik, who were well into the game already. "I wonder how long it'll be before the kid makes his move," he thought aloud.

Shawn smiled, sitting back down. "I don't know, but there's no rush. The longer they wait, the sweeter the first kiss."

Triple H gave his best friend a knowing grin. "Does that mean you're going to leave them alone tonight?"

"Of course not," the Heartbreak Kid laughed, taking up his controller again. "I mean, why would I pass up a chance to mess with the kid and a drunk Undertaker?"


	25. Chapter 25 Wrestlefan4

**A/N: **_And we have the next offering from Wrestlefan4. _

* * *

Chris shook his head in the darkness. Things were really getting screwed up. Did he always have to be the one to solve everyone's problems? If Chris was out of sorts, then everyone must go nuts. He closed his eyes against the wave of nausea that hit him again. He really needed to find a way to get his stomach to quit griping at him. He swallowed the sour taste away.

"Phil really screwed up now." Kelly said as Chris walked her to her cabin. She swayed and nearly toppled over onto him but luckily he steadied her.

"Here we go. Sleep tight Kel." Chris said giving her a smile and stopping at the door to her cabin.

"Thank you Shawn." Kelly kissed his cheeks.

"Um, you're welcome but I'm not Shawn Michael's." He opened her door for her and then added with a smirk: "I'm much more attractive than that." Kelly giggled as she floated into her cabin. Chris sighed and made his way, swaying as he did, down the deck. He had heard about a monstrous party that was supposed to take place in Shawn's cabin and if he could find someone who had some antacids he might swallow the whole pack and the find his way to Shawn's cabin and poke his head in for a while. He hoped Matt would be there and maybe he could explain to the older brother just what was going on with Phil, then Matt could explain to Jeff.

Chris passed several people on his way including Vince McMahon who he whined to about his stomach and ill condition. McMahon fished a roll of Tums from his pocket and handed it to Chris to take one of the round chalky tablets. Instead, Chris nabbed the whole role and walked away with it, popping the pills into his mouth as he went. Leave it to McMahon to be equipped with antacids. With all the things he had to deal with, including Chris himself (the blond man grinned at this.), it was no wonder Vince didn't just walk around with an IV drip of morphine attached to his arm. Chris laughed aloud at the mental image. He tossed the Tums wrapper over the railing and headed down to Shawn's cabin.

He heard music and voices before he even approached the door. The Tums had already began to kick in and for once on the accursed cruise he was feeling like he could function properly without having to dive for the railing every ten minutes. He straightened his shirt and pushed open the door.

"Alright, all you old has-beens can start the party now, the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rollah is here!" Some of the men in the room turned to look at him, some sniggered, and some clapped sarcasticly. Others just kept to their business and paid the exuberant blond no attention. Chris looked at the faces around the room. Some he had not seen for a very long time. He saw Mark and that dark looking handsome kid playing some sort of drinking game with JBL, Dave Finlay and a few others. Shawn and Hunter were focused intently on a video game, and Matt and Dave Batista were playing guitar hero. Batista cursed as he lost, yet again, to Matt who cheered for himself with a raised fist.

"Hey, you just let Chris Jericho show you how it's done." He said swaggering up to Batista and Hardy.

"Here." Batista grumbled, showing himself to be a poor loser, and he thrust the colorful plastic guitar into Chris's arms. Chris cracked his knuckles and the rolled his neck around and hopped on his toes as though he was warming up for a big match.

"Come on Y2J, ready to get your ass beat?" Matt smiled, his warm brown eyes glimmered.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think it is my hot ass that is going to be beaten." Chris said as he readied himself in a competitive posture that was far too over dramatic and silly for a simple round of guitar hero. Matt actually laughed at him and shook his head sending his dark pony tail to flopping around.

Soon the two were entrenched in a bitter battle of notes and colored buttons.

"Yes!" Matt hollered when he won."In your face Irvine!" He teased the older man good naturedly. "Want to lose a second time?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"No…actually…" Chris could barely hear himself over the music which someone had just turned up louder. "Actualy…Matt I wanted to talk to you about something." He shouted over the thump of the music.

"Outside!" Matt shouted and pointed towards the door. The two weaved their way through partiers and shut the door behind them when they were out on the deck.

"What's up." Matt ran a hair over his ponytail and leaned against the railing.

"Well," Chris hoisted himself up on the railing and sat on it dangling his feet over the edge. He looked down at the water and his stomach began to churn again, despite it being full of antacids. He decided it was best to have his feet planted on the deck and so he corrected this before going on. "Whoah, that was not a good idea."

Matt laughed as Chris's face paled.

"We'll be at the island soon, then maybe you'll have a better time."

"Yeah, hope so." Chris stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, see…I have…a friend who has a problem and I thought that you could give me some advice to give to my friend."

"Does this problem involve me?" Hardy asked as he turned his gaze upwards to the starry night sky.

"No, it's about Jeff."

Chris swallowed and looked down at his feet. Matt couldn't tell if this was a nervous gesture or just from his ill feelings that this ship induced in him.

"My friend really likes Jeff. He's like him for a while but he's nervous about his feelings. He doesn't know what to make of them. He's also afraid that Jeff wouldn't swing that way, or that he wouldn't like him at all."

"Your friend? What friend Chris?" Matt tried to hide away the smile that was dancing on his lips. From his experience, when someone held a conversation referring to 'my friend' what it really meant was 'me'.

"I'd rather not say."

"I see. Well, Jeff has been with guys before but nothing too serious. Do you—I mean this guy friend of yours—does he want like a fling or a one night stand or what?"

"I think he would like to get to know Jeff and maybe work things in to a relationship, if feelings led to that direction." Chris shrugged.

"I don't know, Jeff took the whole thing with Beth pretty hard. It might be a little soon for that." Matt peered at the starry sky in thought. "But he's a free spirit, so I guess you could tell him how you feel and then just take things slow, or whatever Jeff says."

"Wait, I'm not talking about me."

"Oh, yeah, I meant your friend." Matt remembered how Phil had been acting around Jeff. That was probably who Chris was talking about. "Phil, right?" Matt smiled.

"No!" Chris cursed himself he shouldn't have said anything. Phil would hate him and possibly kill him if he found out his secret had been spilled. "It's not Phil…just don't worry about it."

Matt scratched his head confused as Chris walked back in to Shawn s' cabin. Does this mean Chris likes Jeff? That's just weird.


	26. Chapter 26 Souless

**A/N: **_Well here I am, with my offering to this TVL inspired party. I hope you all like and as always, we writers appreciate the time you all are taking to read our story, and thank those that have taking the time to review._

_Now on to Sail Away pt 26, enjoy._

* * *

An hour had passed and the party was pretty much in full swing. Shawn and Paul had taken up residence behind Mark and Arik, somewhat impressed that the kid was still in the contest. So far most of the drinkers were head down on the table or stumbling away in hopes of making it to their rooms before the empty their guts, or passed out. The only ones left were Bradshaw, Mark and the kid Arik.

"How can this kid be holding his own against the likes of Mark and Hawk?" whispers Paul to his long time buddy. Shawn looks sideways at him and shrugs; it's a mystery to him as well. The kid did not look like the kind to be a heavy drinker, in fact the two men figured him to be only in his early twenties, if that. Yet here he was, having drank some of the best under the table and he still seemed to be going strong.

A quick glance to Mark from their vantage point garnered nothing as you really can't tell a man's sobriety from the back of his head, but looking at Justin and there was no doubt that the man was well into his cups, so to speak. They would have gotten a better gage of where the three stood if they spoke, which they had not down for about 15 minutes once the contest got really serious. The DX duo doubted neither Mark nor Bradshaw was going to let themselves be out done by a strip of a kid. By now a few more of the partygoers had wandered over to the small table where the three men were tossing back drink after drink, in turn. Many were muttering and wondering who the strange kid was and how was he able to keep pace with the two most notorious drinkers in the company.

As time wore on, to the shock of everyone there, it became clear that both Mark and Bradshaw were very wobbly in holding their shot classes, Hawk, at one point, nearly missed his own mouth trying to shoot back his round's drink. Mark was not much better, as the partygoers watch was he tried to focus on the glass in front of him long enough to pick it up and down it. But it was the kids smoothness that was more astounding, as he picked his drinks up, downed them crisply and set the glass down with ease. Everyone wondered if it was possible that this shrimpy unknown fan was going to drink two of the top WWE drinkers under the table?

The answer came 1hour and 15 minutes into the contest, as both Mark and Bradshaw went to grab their drinks and fell face first on to the table, both snoring in seconds. For a full minute no one said a word. All stood mouths agape gazing on the unthinkable. Then, as if the shock had settled in, the whole room erupted into a roof raising cheer, as large muscular hands starting slapping young Arik on the back congratulating him for doing what no one else had been able to do; out drink JBL and the Undertaker. Soon the young man was dragged off to the other side of the cabin, as guys like Morrison and Cody Roads bombarded the poor boy with questions on what his technique was that allowed him to seem completely sober after, what appeared to be, nearly 50 shots of straight Jack.

Back where Mark and Bradshaw were still snoring away, Shawn and Paul sat still completely dumbfounded.

"I did not just see what I just saw?" Says the befuddled Paul, "No one drinks those two under the table…no one!" He looks at his friend for confirmation and sighs when Shawn just nods dumbly. "Is this kid some kind of ringer?" he asks now looking at the young man with a slight hint of suspicion in his eyes, "Maybe he's not the simple innocent kid we have made him out to be, I mean after all, think about what happened in the closet." Shawn glances to Paul wondering now, if they had both been had and in fact he uses those very words the very next second. "Have we been had?"

On the heels of those very words blinks as he is sure he just heard someone snicker. He sees that Paul also heard it as the larger man starts casting his gaze about in wonder as the two man are the only ones around, save for the two unconscious drunks in front of them. But a glance at Bradshaw showed something odd. What first appeared as if the man was breathing now looked more like he was having a minor seizure as his whole frame was shaking violently. "Hunt, I think we _have_ been had, but not by the kid." Says Shawn as he hops down from his seat and walks over behind the, now, clearly chuckling Justin Hawk Bradshaw. Paul watches as his long time friend picks up an abandon glass of beer behind him on the table and with a sinister smirk dumps the warm liquid down on the big Texan's head.

The reaction by Bradshaw was immediate and hilarious as he jumps as the beer pours over his head, the sudden act causes him to jam his knee into the underside of the large table, as he howls in pain he doubles over to reach for his knee forgetting the table between him and said knee leading to him slamming into the table's top forehead first. He then follows this up by jerking back from the impact so far that he unbalances his chair causing it to swing to far back sending him crashing to the floor backwards. The stream of obscenities that followed this comical misadventure on his part reaches every part of the cabin drawing the attention of everyone, including the ones around the, now, red faced Arik.

Everyone watches on in confused shock at the, clearly, sober JBL wondering just what is going on. Shawn and Paul are close to tears laughing hysterically, making many think the two men had just pull a world class scam on them all. This causes many to turn their gazes to a, now, wide-eyed shaking young Arik who swallows hard and points in the direction of the table, "I…i… it wasn't my idea, they said it would b…be fun…" he trails off ready to have himself beaten into a unrecognizable stain on the carpet by these men for his part in the hocks. This did have the partygoers turn their hard gaze on Paul and Shawn who stop laughing when they realize it is them everyone is looking at.

"WHOA!" screams Shawn as he comes to the conclusion that they are about to get thrashed for this prank, "We had nothing to do with this, this time." He quickly points to JBL, who has finally gotten back in his seat and is alternately rubbing his head and his knee. The look he gets lets him know that no one is buying it; causing him to curse all the times in the past where he and Hunter would pull pranks, such as this one, on their gullible colleagues. Now that they are innocent of any wrong doing, no one was about to believe they did not know anything about this, particular, one, or that they also had been fooled, but Bradshaw, Arik and….

It was at the moment something clicked in his head that the man, most would never associate with pulling a prank started laughing.

Mark had, up till then; maintain his act of being passed out drunk. Not even flinching when his partner in crime revealed himself in such a comical way. He did not expect the kid to keep quiet once the gag had been revealed; if he were in the kid's position he would have given them up too. Mark had decided to see if anyone would even risk thinking, let alone saying out loud that he was part of the prank. So he maintain his place at the table, which became harder and harder to do, listening to Hawk doing his best to knock himself unconscious. But it was Shawn panicked attempt to divert the blame from himself and Paul that sent the big man over the top. The sheer panic in the man's voice was priceless and Mark could not hold back the room filling laughter that burst forth. And it was with this break in his usual control over himself that finally made it clear to all in the room, that the one person they never thought would make the effort to do so had had them all. And that realization lead to the most unexpected reaction of all, as the whole room burst into laughter. Mark Calaway, the Undertaker the Deadman, had played a prank; how could you not laugh.

The sudden shift in the room's mood from tense to light with humor allowed poor Arik to finally breath once more. He can't figure out how he let the other men talk him to going along with the ruse, where he would seem to drink them all under the table. It seemed harmless at the time and it was a real buzz to think these men were allowing him to participate in one of their infamous pranks. But after Mark and Justin had passed out, and everyone was congratulating him for doing something no one else had done he start to feel very uncomfortable. He was lying, and lying to men that could kill him with a whim. He dreaded the moment that the truth came out as well as the looks he would get for daring to fool these men. But the truth of the matter was, he was not shunned or beaten into a blood mess. In Fact once everyone had laughed themselves out, everyone went back to doing what they were doing and he was re-invited to sit with Morrison and Cody, as they asked him about being close enough to Mark and Justin to be included in their scheme. He was lost in how to answer, but after awhile talk went on to easier subjects like where he came from, and what he did. Although there were a few "who do you like better" questions, when a debate about doing heel promos came up. Luckily for the young man not long after Shawn came to rescue him, as he wanted the kid to mingle a bit.

Not long after that Mark found himself, once more, alone in a corner, only this time it was not to brood, but just to relax a bit from the bustle of the party. Most of Mark's partying, now a days, were a lot more subdue then in his storied past. Still he did like a good wild one, now and again. He looked out over the much-diminished partiers and smiled slightly. The gage he and Hawk had pulled served to lift his spirit even more from the pit it had been only days earlier. He still could feel the pain of his loss of Michelle, but was dulled, for now, and he was happy for that. Still he wondered what does he do now. He could make an attempt to get her back from Adam. It would not be too hard to beat the boy and take her, it would not be the first time he has done that, but that was back when he was younger and reckless acts like that never came with the thought of consequences. Not so now that he was older. He could shop around among the Divas for a replacement. Beth Phoenix looked like a good candidate. She was tall, and, unlike Michelle and Sara before here, Beth was a wrestler from the start. It would be a first for him. He sighs as he knows where these thoughts are coming from. He hated being alone at his age. Many would say, he should be looking for love and not just someone to keep him company, but as far as he was concerned, his chances at love were well past him, the best he could expect from any future partner was friendship; he had wasted time and squandered his chances at love years ago.

As Mark sits in the corner doing what he does best, bemoaning his past mistakes, a few doors down John Cena and Randy Orton as walking into another party much later then they had intended.

"Fuck, please tell me were were not stood up by two ring rats." Griped Randy to his friend as they made their way to Montel's room; John shook his head in annoyance.

"I mean they gave us their number and don't ever pick up when we call. The two skanks should be happy we even made the fucking effort. Not like we can't find cheap whores like them any time of any day." John was no happier. The idea that he or Orton, two of the WWE's top young stars and the, as far as they are concerned, the most popular, could be stood up by two bimbo fans was infuriating. Someone on the outside of this conversation might perceive their anger as responses from two men who's egos have been insulted, but probably would have kept that revelation to themselves. "Fuck it, Montel said there would be chics at the party so not like we'll go without tonight."

Orton smiles and pats his buddy on the back hard. "You sure know how to put shit in perspective Cena. He laughs with the young wrestler as they enter the party, ready to find some new female companionship, the two women they had them fuming just seconds ago, gone from their thoughts.

Up on the starboard deck of the Delta Star, on one of the luxurious lounge chairs, a figure reclines, seemingly unaffected by the cool night sea air. In their hand they hold a small bright pink cell phone that is playing a song, it's the same song it had been playing off and on for the last 30 minutes. In it's lit screen the words "Cena" can be seen for a moment, to be replaced with the words "Missed Call". Soon the song stops and the deck is quiet once more, the only sound is the soft splashing of the waves rushing past the speeding ship and the quiet laughter that comes from the lounging figure holding the bright pink cellphone.


	27. Chapter 27 TVL's BDay present

**Disclaimer: **_Guess I should do one again, considering this chapter. We don't own what we don't own, we own what we own. This is a work of fiction and does not reflect any truths about the subjects being written about. So there Vince. ;p_

**A/N: **_OK folks, this here is a Birthday present to one of our writers. TheVampireLucinda is 21 today and I felt she deserved a special present. And what better present then a chapter dedicated to her two favorite wrestlers. I hope you enjoy it Lucinda and I hope our readers do not mind me going a bit off track just this once. :)_

_Oh yeah and please check out TVL's new story _**Fear itself **_it looks to be a really good Halloween fic._

_Also Dark Kaneanite and XinnLajgin have colabrorated to work on a fantasitc peice called_ **Champions Of Helos **_please do yourself a favor if you have not done so yet and check it out._

_Anyway, on to the next chapter of Sail Away. Enjoy._

* * *

Back at the party, Mark was in grave danger of falling back into his post-Michelle funk when he felt a light touch on his arm. Looking up he found himself gazing into the bright blue eyes of his party host and long ago friend Shawn. He gives a guilty laugh as he realizes he has just been caught brooding and that is something Shawn always forbids at his parties. It's not that Mark obeys commands given him by others if he does not want to, it's that he knows the length that Michaels will go to enforce this rule, especially when it comes to the Deadman.

Quickly the large man stands and smiles, "Hey Shawn what's up." Even he hears the weakness in his voice and curses himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, where Shawn could sniff him out. He quickly looks around for his brother, but it seems Glen has yet to reemerge from seeing Waltman. He still is not sure what that was all about. The last time those two were together, beyond their in ring falling out, neither had nice words for the other. Something he had always wanted to bring up with his younger brother. In all his years, it seemed that the Toothpick was the only one, outside of Mark, that could push Glen's buttons to the point where the younger man became uncertain and even more unpredictable then he normally was. Mark wondered if those two had been talking still, it would explain why Glen could not head off fast enough once Paul told him the kid was at the party. Well thinking about Glen's issues was not going to get Mark out of his current predicament. Another weak smile to Shawn and Mark's blood nearly turned cold in his veins as he saw _that look, _as many refer to it, plaster solidly on the younger man's face. Shawn was plotting and his plotting was directed straight at Mark.

With the unfamiliar feeling of panic raising in his chest, Mark knew he had a small window of escape before he was ensnared in whatever was cooking in Michael's over active brain. "Right, well nice talking at you Shawn, but I need to find Glen, it's late and" Mark had just realized that Shawn had yet to saw a word, just stared at him with that unsettling smile. Not much scared the big man, but seeing the Heartbreak Kid with that predatory look in his eyes, was enough to make Mark wish to be someplace else. He turned quickly and thought maybe he would escape cleanly when he, again, felt a hand on his arm. His heart nearly stopped when the next thing he heard was Shawn's voice.

"No need, he and Sean are busy. But don't worry, I have an idea." Says the short blonde.

'Shawn Michaels has an idea', those are the most dreaded words in all of the wrestling world. Even men who have never worked for the McMahons have learned to dread those five words. Mark was caught he knew it. Once Shawn had you with that statement no amount of excuses, or denials could extract you from following whatever foolhardy plan had wormed its way into the man's head. Mark had learned that early on in his run with the company. Back then he was young, a bit reckless himself, and the two seemed to become the _Disastrous Duo_ in short order. Back then pulling pranks and gags on fellow wrestlers were par for the course and one of the ways the boys blew off steam and found was to ease the stress of the road, and Shawn and Mark found soulmates in each other when it came to humiliating others for their own amusement. Now a days the legend of _Heart and Soul _as they were called, was all but forgotten. Shawn's attitude changed drastically in the late 90s and Mark found other things to deal with that, in the end, matured him past the younger man.

Now here he was, looking down into eyes he had not stared into for a very long time seeing a look he thought was long past the two of them. He could not help but gulp. Did he dare lose himself to the old times? Should he really just let go one last time? He thinks to the prank he and Justin had just played on everyone with the drinking game, convincing Arik and the others to secretly switch the bottle of Jack with a dark apple juice and then make it look like the kid had been able to drink everyone under the table. The disturbing thing was, the idea was not Hawks, a man known for his gags, no it was his idea. Mark begins to wonder if he is going through another midlife crisis. "How many of them are you allotted in one life time?" he wonders to himself.

And still Shawn was smiling up at him, as if he knew what was going on in Mark's head and was waiting for the large man to come to the inevitable conclusion. Mark closes his eyes slowly emitting a deep, resigned, sigh. "Ok you win, just stop staring at me like that, you know I hate when you try and mimic me." So saying he lays a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder turning him towards the door, "Knowin you, whatever you have planed it's not here." He winces a bit as Shawn laughs sinisterly, and starts to walk of his own valition.

"Don't worry big man, it'll be fun and maybe you'll remember how to be the old Mark and less the brooding one." Shawn looks up to his friend and winks. Truth be told, Shawn has missed being around Mark. Oh he loves his buddies in the Kilq with all he has, but there was no time he felt truly alive then when he and Mark were out and about together. The Mark of the early days was a far more freer spirit, he would have fun and be damn the consequences. Mark was even bold enough to prank the bosses. He would always remember the day the Deadman, Mark had all of Vince show suit's replaced with ones one sizes to small. With nothing to wear Vince had to go on camera nearly bursting out of his gray suit. The fit left no question that the man was jacked to the nines. Thinking about how Vince looked in that suit, made the younger man lick his lips a bit. "Yeah Vince can be hot in the right light," he though to himself, "Kinda like Take here, when he is not hound-doggin around with women." Deciding these thoughts would not do any good at this point in time, this was a time for the two to have fun, not for him to make himself and Mark uncomfortable; there was time for that later down the raod, after all this voyage was 2 weeks long.

As the two mean start out the cabin door a yell from behind makes them stop. Looking back they see Paul, running towards the two a confused smile on his face. "Hey you two, where you heading?" he asked switching his gaze from one man to the other.

"Don't ask me," comes Mark's reply as he looks down to Shawn. "This is his outing."

"Hey great I'll tag" Paul's smiles as he looks to his friend, it dawns on him that maybe Shawn was going to make his move on the big man sooner then he had said. If this was so, he decided he would tag along, after all he has wanted a shot at Mark, himself, for a long time now, and if Shawn was finally going to _bring him to our side_, as Paul liked to phrase it, he wanted to be there for Mark's first time. It was then that he caught the look his small friend was giving him and he was not sure he liked it.

"Sorry Hunt," Shawn says with a shake of his head and a very apologetic look on his face, "It's just me and Mark, this time. Besides," Shawn nods back into the room at the remaining guest, "One of us has to remain here and make sure they don't trash the place." He pats his muscular friend good naturedly, hoping to reassure him, but he already caught the hurt expression on the younger man's face, "I promise I'll make it up to you and fill you in on all the happenings later."

Shawn's no fool and he knows what Paul is thinking, he assumes Shawn is planning to do the Deadman. Sadly he had it all wrong. Mark was not ready for something like that and even if he was, to be honest with himself, Mark and his first time, if it ever comes, will be a private affair between two long time friends who finally find each other, not a spectators event or an orgy.

"Now go keep Arik company, before he wonders if we have abandoned him." With that the blonde ushers Mark out the door not giving Paul a chance to say a word in response. It was bad enough the hurt look in the younger man's eyes. He knows he will have to make this up to Paul. For a long time it was just the two of them against, well, everyone. Once Hal and Nash departed for WCW, those two were left to hold down the fort, keeping their control strong till there was no opposition. It was the relationship that pretty much ended his friendship with Mark for so long. Sometimes Shawn feels a deep regret he let ambition come in the way of his friendship with the older man. Much had been eased over, over the years. Mark was willing to be around Shawn once more and his tension towards Paul has noticeably relaxed, compared to how it was in the past. Shawn wonders at times, how he his life could be so complicated.

Mark, allowing Shawn to take the lead, shakes his head at the scene that just left. Something about it did not feel right; Paul was clearly out of sorts when they left. He was not sure why. He could ask Shawn what was up with the muscular blonde but had to admit it was more effort then he really felt like putting in. Besides, he had more important things to concern himself with, such as what Shawn was planning for them both to do that will, in the end, have them both in hot water with Vince.

A long 10 minutes later finds the two wrestlers standing outside of one of the VIP inner pools of the ship. Inside they both can hear the soft sounds of a body moving through the water. Silently they both enter the pool area, keeping close to the wall so the sole inhabitant does not accidentally spot them. A quick signal by Shawn and a curt nod by Mark and the smaller man makes an agonizingly slow path towards the looker room area, as Mark keeps a close eye on their evening's prey, ready to warn his partner in mischief if there is danger of being spotted. Luckily Shawn makes it to the locker room without being seen and disappears inside. A heart pounding 2 minutes go by as Mark wonders what is taking the Heartbreaker so long. Just as he was starting to be concerned and ready to risk being spotted the door opens a creak and the younger man sticks his head out, looking back at Mark. Mark returns his attention to the mark, nodding quickly once he determines the coast is clear.

Shawn's return trip is far faster this time, making back to Mark in second, in his arms he holds a bundle of clothing and a few towels. He smiles up to the big man who smirks back down at him and winks. Shawn's smile widens as he sees a twinkle in those gray green orbs he had not seen in more then a decade; Mark Calaway was having fun. To think this was all he needed to do to remind the big man of his old self, Shawn would have done this ages ago. Holding back the laughter that threatens to reveal them both, he moves past Mark and leaves the pool area to discard the items in his possession, as Mark retakes his vigil of their unsuspecting victim.

A minute or two he returns to Mark's time and not to soon as the person they have set up for their evening fun has finally decided it was time to leave the pool and redress. The two men hidden in the shadows waits for the mark to enter the looker room before they proceed to follow after, two identical evil grins plastered on their faces, the same thought floating in their heads, '_This is going to be fun_.'

Vince McMahon, fresh from his late night nude swim is feeling much refreshed. After to days disasters with the drunken Kelly Kelly, the near avoidance of Mark murdering one of his other top stars and the plethora of broken rules, he was in dire need of some alone time in the VIP pool. He had arraigned with the captain to allow him to use the pool after hours so he did not have to worry about someone accidentally see him in his birthday suit, plowing through the water. He has had enough embarrassing moments for one day. It took him a bit but it finally dawn on him that the looker was devoid of spare towels. He had intended to towel off before taking a quick shower, dressing, and then returning to his cabin to join his wife for the rest of the evening. The trouble was, there were no other towels to be seen. The only explanation he could come up with was that the captain had not informed the staff he would be there and so all the towels had been sent to be cleaned; though he was sure there were some when he had first entered the pool area.

Well there was nothing to be done, he would have to forgo the shower in the locker room and wait till he got back to his cabin, not a real hardship. As he opens the door to the locker he was sure he had placed his clothing in, he was shocked to find it was empty; his cloths were gone. Frantically he started opening locker after locker looking for his clothing, but he came to the fast conclusion that his clothe were gone and he was stuck in the pool area buck naked with only the dripping towel from the pool side to hide himself. It was clear he could not leave as he was. His predicament turned out to be even more dire then he thought at first as he realized his phone was with his clothing. Now he was ready to panic, no phone, no clothe, no way of getting someone to bring them down to him. This day was just getting worse and worse for the company chairman.

Finally it occurred to him that there had to be a phone in here somewhere. After all what if someone had an emergency. Urgently he looked about for a phone in the locker area. It was then that he came to the horrifying realization he was not alone, as he looked to the door and there stood, two men he had hoped he would never see together again in his lifetime, and not with those identical grins on their faces. "Taker and HBK. Why am I not surprised?" There was only one thing he could do, if he wanted to get out of this with his dignity in tact, something these two men had been know for removing from even the biggest star when the whim hit them; he had to bluff and bluster his way and hope that the authority he had finally built up with the _Duo_ hold enough for him to get them to do as he said. It did not take long for that hope to be dashed like a ship on a reef.

"Hey Vince, how's it hanging?" This was, of all people, Mark. If Mark was falling back into his old way, Vince was in real trouble. Shawn with Hunter was bad enough, but in most cases he could rein those two in, when he had to, but Taker and Shawn, that was a whole different beast entirely. Somehow when these two men were together they feared no one, listened to no one, their individual personalities seem to increase tenfold, leading them to make life of those around them a living hell, simply for their own amusement. He could not let them start their reign of terror all over again, his dignity, which they took particular please in destroying, was at stake.

With the image of what these men could do to him firmly in his minds eye, he puffs himself up, assuming his in ring personal of 'Mr. McMahon' and levels a scathing glare at the two men. "What the hell do you two think your doing? I want my clothes NOW DAMNIT!" he put all he had into that one sentence and waited withed, hoping it would have an effect. It did, it just was not the one he had hoped for as both men started to laugh in his face.

"Oh come on Vin-man, you know better then that." The young man says as he walk over, almost seductively, towards Vince, making the older man back peddle till he had his back pressed up against the wall. "The Disastrous Duo, never take orders." Shawn nearly breaks up laughing as he watches Vince's go pleadingly towards Mark, clearly he is hoping to appeal to the Mark that the big man had become, the serious brooding Mark that called for this drastic move on Shawn's part in the first place. His mouth breaks into a triumphant grin as he sees Vince's eyes loss that hope when Mark speak from his place still at the door.

"If we gave you your clothe no Vince, then were would the fun be in that?" Mark was not thinking like the person he was only 30 minutes ago; he did not feel like the Mark of 30 minutes ago. No, he felt young again, he felt like all the baggage he had picked over the last 13 odd years had lifted from his shoulders and wafted away like smoke on a spring breeze. And all it took was to follow the words of Shawn and remember who he once was. The twisted smile he sent Vince's way felt good, felt natural and he wondered why he ever let this 'Mark' go. "Hey Shawn, looks like it's true what Vince has been saying all these years, he does have grapefruits."

Even Shawn had to look back at his partner in crime at that statement. In all his planning to bring Mark out of his brooding, he never thought he would bring him that far out of himself to the point he would hear him talk like that again. The old Mark had no problems making sexual taunts at other males. That Mark was fully comfortable in his maleness that he could never feel uncomfortable about homoerotic jokes; or about Shawn. His friend was well aware of Shawn's leanings, and it never affected their friendship. He was never self conscious about being around Shawn when Shawn would show interest in someone of the same sex, and likewise Shawn would joke openly with Mark concerning the large man's attraction to females. It was the most pure relationship Shawn had ever had and he missed it greatly; and until now he did not realize just how much.

Turning back to Vince the joy at having his old friend back lighting his eyes up, the blonde completes his trek towards his boss, pressing up close to the older man while licking his lips sensually. "Yeah, and you know how much I just crave a nice…ripe…grapefruit." With each word Shawn punctuations it with a nip at the cowering chairman's ear.

Mark can barely contain himself as he bursts our laughing at the looking in the older man's eyes. At this point Mark is sure Vince is convinced Shawn will have his way with him right here in the locker room. Not to say he would put it past the young man, he has seen the smaller blonde do more off the wall things. What hits Mark like a brick is the fact just the thought of Shawn going down on their boss is not evoking the usual uncomfortable feeling in his gut he had developed since the two had split. If this were happening a day ago, Mar is sure he would have either had to leave, or would be pulling Michaels back by his ponytail to save his boss from the embarrassment. "What's happening with me?" The thought is fleeting. He is well aware of what is happening. He is remembering that it's all right to happy, that it's alright to not be serious all the time; that it's alright to think like your Shawn Michaels. He smiles crookedly at that last confession then walks over to stand on the other side of their boss, slowly taking a long elegant finger and running it slowly along the older man's jaw line. "I'm not big on grapefruits, I'm more of a meat man, myself, what do you have to offer boss?"

That was it, that was the straw that broke the McMahon back, so to speak, it was one thing to have Shawn Michaels, running his hand along his thigh, evoking memories he had preferred to remain buried, but to have Mark Calaway speaking in a sexually low and enticing voice about 'eating meat', well pride and dignity be damned he had to escape.

And with a gargled cry the leader of the wrestling world, Vincent K. McMahon, broke from the two men idly running hands over his skin, his towel forgotten in his utter horror and need to get away as fast and as far as he could, and ran out of the locker room door and the pool area completely. Mark and Shawn look at each other and grin widely once they hear the strangled cry just beyond the outer door of the pool area. With a knowing look to the other, the two men walk nonchalantly out into the hallway were Vince is standing, bare assed naked, in front of about 20 of the cruises fans, all of whom stand in utter disbelieve at the display before them. Some of the younger women are eyeing Vince with appreciative glances, mostly lowered. Most of the men, both old and young, snicker a bit, till they see the admiring looks Vince is getting from the females in attendance, and many hustle their ones in their company away as quickly as possible.

Both Shawn and Mark walk past the frozen Vince, clearly mortified at finding a crowd of people just standing outside the pool as if waiting for something. As they pass Shawn slaps something in his hand, and Vince looks down to see a sign that says:

**Vince McMahon invites you to a the VIP pool hallway for a **

**special once in a lifetime showing.**

**Come early for the best spot to see what Mr. McMahon has to show.**

The only thing Vince can register after reading the sign was the departing laughter of Disastrous Duo.


	28. Chapter 28 Souless

**A/N: **_OK it's official I am never writing another b-day fic or chapter. Every since I posted yesterday's chapter for TVL I could not get Mark and Shawn out of my mined. It was like I could not work on anything else thinking about what posted yesterday and how easy it all flowed. It was like they wrote themselves. So I had to do something, I could not have them somehow effecting _**World **_So I sat down and wrote a followup chapter. Hopefully this will appease the Muse-gods and they will let me get back to my normal dark and moody thinking. :)_

_Anyway hope you all like, this next chapter of Sail Away or at least one person likes it. I promis things will get back to normal round here. :\_

_Enjoy_

* * *

The _Duo_ continued to laugh well past the time Vince could still hear them, it had grow from finding humor in what they had pulled off against their boss, to the soothing comfortable laugh that comes with being with someone you like being with; for Shawn that like was more love. He would look up to his large companion with a satisfied smile that he could not put away as much as he tried, he remembered again the old feeling he had when the two of them would walk side by side like this after a classic gag. It would leave them both with an afterglow so very reminiscent of sex it was sometimes painful to the younger man.

So many times he would fantasize about finally finding Mark in his bed, both men breathing heavy after some mind blowing sex rump that neither could move or talk, happy to just be near each other. But those were just that, fantasies. Mark's desires always were for those of the more feminine persuasion; he never showed one iota of interest in another male; not even Shawn. And now, like in the past, it made Shawn's heart constrict in sadness. Shawn loved this man and hurt to know that the love Mark held for him was purely as a friend. Not that Shawn would throw that away for anything, but there were so many times he wished Mark could see past the friendship, past the gender, to know that Love is Love, no matter if the person shared the same physical traits. "I sure as hell would not dump you for some blonde, who was nothing more then teeth with legs." He thinks to himself, "You've deserved better since you left Jodi. You deserve me." He thinks about Sara and Michelle, and nearly growls in anger at how badly each treated the man at his side. Not to say Sara or McCool did not love him, at first, but that love cooled. One could not handle not seeing him, once she was tired down to the home with the children and the other, finally made it clear she could not handle being with a man several years her elder. "Damnit, they both walked into that relationship blinder free, how could they expect things to change?" His jaw words as he lips purse together, the anger at how shabbily his friend had been treated by the women in his life.

Thinking about those women makes him think about his own wife. Rebecca was not blind to her husband's true appetites; yet she never grew jealous, cause she knew he loved her, not for her gender, but for who she was. It's that same love he held for the large man at his side. Not to say he would not give anything to have Mark in his bed, it was just not something he required, it was why this moment in time was so special. It's a moment he feared would be cut short so he would relish it for the time it lasted.

Mark could not help but take note of the many times Shawn would glance up at him with this far away look; nor could he ignore the sudden tension in his jaw at one point. He wondered what was he thinking about that would make him that angry. He hoped it was not something he had done; this moment was too nice to waste if they both started bickering. He looks away over the ocean, thinking about how things fell apart between the two of them. Shawn started hanging out more and more with Nash and Hall, soon Waltman and Levesque join that crew; even he would hang out off and on in this early days. Why not? They were all wrestlers, at a time when the territories were dying, making closer friendships in the business just seem to become natural seeing as there were more and more instances were you would spend years in the same fed, as opposed to the old days where you might work for one fed on Monday and the following Thursday, you could be jobbing in another. There was little time to really get close to more then a few, thought everyone, in the long run, got to meet and know pretty much all the guys in the business, at one point or another. That thought nearly makes him smirk, when he thinks of how it is now. The best he can tell, most of the young guys now, probably only know the vest majority of the other wrestlers in the industry through gossip or the Internet. Many of these guys tend to go to one 'school' and stay there waiting to get called up to Vince's company or one of the other two, so called, main wrestling organizations. "It's sad state of affairs if you ask me." He thinks.

But in his day, you did get a chance to meet a lot of guys, both good and bad, and at the start Mark looked at Hall and Nash as one of the boys. Just two guys looking to make their mark in this industry, carve out their little plot of wrestling history and be done. But as time went on, he started to get the feeling that these guys were not as normal as he thought, nor was their ambitions. Mark tried to warn his friend about his feelings about his new buddies but by then, Shawn had fallen into their mindset. Shawn started dreaming about being the top guy I wrestling, the one, Like Terry, who could make or break other wrestler's careers. And Shawn never had to. It was one thing for middle of the road talent like Hall, to need to do other things to get ahead, but Shawn had natural talent in the ring, and a connect with the fans that could not be denied. Shawn was at the point he could write his own ticket, but he became paranoid, and the Kliq helped it along.

Now it was Mark's turn to grind his jaw in anger. For a very long time he blamed the other men for the lost of his friend. Their needs to manipulate and control took the happy fun loving man that was so outgoing and personable to everyone and turned him into a man that would use others to get ahead. He used his clout with Vince to make sure no one ever got perceived as better then him, no one would get a 'push' that might make them seem more important then Shawn was. Hell not even Hart could break through the Kliq imposed glass ceiling. All of this put a wedge between him and Shawn. He could not abide the Kliq's practices and he would not be used by them; and Nash knew it, so he poison their relationship.

Mark chastises himself for being so untruthful with himself, there was more going on in his life at that time then just the loss of this friend, that helped to drive them further and further apart. Shaking his head, he realizes that his dwelling on the past was destroying the moment he wanted to hold on to. "Screw the past" he muses to himself, "I'm going to build a future."

With that he looks over to his friend and smile. Winking when he sees the concerned look in the younger man's eyes, sure that Shawn must have been watching him and saw his moment of anger. "Hey Kid," he says lightly, "Lets head back to the party and fill Paul in on what we did?" He grins, a very rare sight to see he knows, smirking he does a lot, but a clear and cut grin or smile, well you have to work to get one of those out of him.

Shawn is not sure what was going through the large man's head just a few seconds ago, but clearly it did not affect his mood, and he was very grateful for that. "Sounds like a plan big guy." He claps Mark on the back as they both turn to head back inside. A sudden thought hits him and he moves to block Mark's patch through the hatchway. "Mark, can you forgive me?"

The older man frowns confused, "For what?"

"For everything, for the last few years, for us?" he looks down, he had to ask, but he knows Mark and he can be a very unforgiving person, but the next second he finds himself in a bone crushing hug.

"Shawn, I wanted to ask you the same thing." Mark says as he holds close his reclaimed best friend, "I've been a stubborn fool, who abandons his friend just because they aren't doing what I think they should be, that's not friendship." He moves Shawn to arms length, holding him there as he looks deep into his light blue eyes, "Can you forgive me is the question."

Shawn looks up into Mark's eyes, on the verge of losing his manly image by crying like a child as he answers, "Mark I think we just forgave each other." He pulls away from Mark's grip as he lunges forward to embrace the him around the waist his head on the larger man's chest, trying unsuccessfully not to cry as water leaks slowly from his closed eyes. "Lets not let anyone come between the Disastrous Duo again."

The absurdity of that statement considering the circumstance they were in, forces Mark to throw his head back and give off a heart felt bellowing laugh. Leave it to Michaels to say something so out of left field. "Not going to happen again thought I'm sure Vince will not be happy." At that both men laugh as Shawn regains his composure and they both, once more, turn to head back to the party, each wondering what the others will say when they realize that things in the WWE have changed and that these two are back together once more.


	29. Chapter 29 The Vampire Lucinda

**A/N: **_No rest for the wicked, or the birthday girl. LOL TVL has come back with a really nice chapter we both hope you all like it._

* * *

Hunter heard the door open and looked up immediately. He had been doing it for the past 45 minutes, wondering when the hell Shawn would be coming in after he was done doing whatever the hell he was doing with the Undertaker...

The Game felt a small pang of jealously, but suppressed it, looking down. Arik was lying on the couch, his head resting in Triple H's lap, apparently having fallen asleep as the muscular man ran his fingers through the very straight, very black locks.

"Kid," he said softly, still running his fingers through the strands, "I don't know what the hell you started between those two, or how, but whatever happened, it better be good." A small smile crossed his lips as Arik twitched, and he wondered for a moment if the kid had heard. But no, he was out cold, and after only a few drinks too. Somehow, it made the scene between Arik, Mark and Hawk all the more funny.

"Well, that's cute," Hunter heard a familiar voice say behind him, and turned around as best as he could in his seat. There, behind the couch, stood Shawn and Mark, both of them with almost identical grins on their faces. Now, Hunter knew that expression very well on Shawn—it meant that he was up to some mischief—but seeing it on 'Taker was a bit of a shock. Not that it didn't look good on him; it was just a little surprising.

'What in the blue hell did Shawn do to that man?' Triple H wondered as the two men sat down with him, 'Taker on the end of the couch near Arik and Shawn at Hunter's side. 'He looks different than he did when he left...'

"So, what have you been up to Hunt?" Shawn asked, sitting back with a very content smile. Triple H raised an eyebrow.

"Just hanging with the kid...He's something else." He smiled affectionately at Arik for a moment. The two had spent the entire time Mark and Shawn were gone just talking. Although he was young, the kid had his head on pretty straight, and seemed like an all-around good guy. Sure, he wasn't "normal" and admitted that he had been an odd-man-out when he was in school, but he was a good guy. Those dark eyes held some story just waiting to be told. But that would have to wait until later.

"The question is," Hunter continued, looking up at Shawn, and then to Mark, "What have you two been up to?"

The Heartbreak Kid's dazzling smile seemed grow even brighter. "Well, we played a prank on Vince and then I found an old friend out on the deck." The Undertaker smiled at that, sitting back comfortably on the couch, folding his arms behind his head.

"It was actually pretty funny, Helmsley. Next time we get Vince, we'll bring you along." Taker said lazily from his relaxed position on the couch.

Hunter's jaw dropped. "We?" he asked, looking between the two men, and seeing their smiles again. "Okay, what the hell have you guys done with the Undertaker, and where did you find this look-alike?" he asked, eyes wide.

Shawn chuckled and stood up, taking Triple H by the arm. "Come on, Hunt, we have some talking to do," he said. The Game nodded and lifted Arik's head, and let it come to rest on Mark's leg, with his permission of course. "Well be back," HBK said to 'Taker, who nodded.

"Take your time," he called, watching the two walk out the door, and probably onto the deck. He looked down at Arik, and put a hand on the kid's head. "Thanks, boy," he said softly, still smiling.

"For what?" Arik asked sleepily, eyes still closed.

"You were awake that whole time?" Mark asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What whole time?" was the boy's groggy response.

Mark chuckled. "Never mind." He ran his fingers once through the boy's hair, finding it to be very soft like Shawn's. "I was just thanking you for getting me and Shawn to finally talk again," he explained. "Indirectly, you helped me get one of my best friends back. So...thanks."

In his drunken haze, the words registered with Arik, but he filed them away for later contemplation...when his head didn't feel like a sock. "So you're not sad anymore?" he asked quietly, the hand running through his hair lulling him the sleep just as Hunter had done. "Because I used to be really sad too. It's not fun."

Mark raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure if the kid wasn't drunk, he wouldn't be telling him this. However...since he was volunteering information..."Why were you sad?" he asked gently, not wanting to push too hard. But he was curious now.

"My sister died," Arik explained in a low voice, although it wasn't particularly upset. "She was all I had. When she was alive, she was my everything, and then she got sick...When she died, I thought I would die too, because I was so sad." A soft smile graced his features. "But I'm not sad anymore."

"Why not?" Mark asked. He knew first hand what it mean to lose a loved one, he sometimes wondered how others got through something like that.

Arik went silent for a long moment, and 'Taker thought he had fallen asleep again. 'Poor kid,' he thought, sighing. 'No wonder he was alone on the cruise.'

"Because," he said finally, eyes still closed. "I just got tired of being sad. One day, I woke decided to be happy again. I still miss her and love her but...I love to smile too much to stop, and being sad just takes too much effort."

Now Mark was the one who went silent, thinking over Arik's words. He thought about what Shawn had said to him on the deck, about the feeling he had just joking around with a friend, about how good it felt to just smile and laugh.

"Being sad does take too much effort," he whispered, looking down at Arik, who was asleep again. "And...I love to smile too."

He thought about that for a long time.

Out on the deck, Shawn still had Hunter by the arm, before at last stopping his fast stride, and turned to the younger man.

"Now, before you get jealous, or anything, I'm just letting you know that Mark and I just came out here, played a trick on Vince, and then had a nice talk."

Triple H rolled his eyes. "Why would I be jealous?" he asked, although he knew the question was ridiculous. Of course he was jealous. Shawn was his as much as he was Shawn's, and it made him a little mad when it looked like someone was taking Shawn away from him, even though Shawn was always free to go, if he ever wanted. Hunter had no such freedom. He knew in his heart that a part of him would always be Shawn's, and nothing he could do, not fighting with the man for well over 2 years, not marrying Steph, _nothing _could change that fact.

And, in all honesty, he didn't _want_ it to change

"I'm not jealous," he repeated.

Now Shawn rolled his eyes. "You know it's no good lying to me, right?" he asked, folding his arms. "But I promise you, Hunt, I talked to 'Taker, and I realized something."

Triple H looked into those blue eyes he loved so much. "And what was that?"

"I realized that, back in the day, before the Kliq, I lost a valuable friend, someone I really loved." The Heartbreak Kid sighed. "But more importantly, I realized that, even though we've been apart, the possibility for friendship was still there. And that possibility was all I needed."

"The spark that starts a fire?" Hunter asked carefully, and Shawn nodded. "So...you two are friends again? The infamous Disastrous Duo are together again?"

"We are," Shawn said softly, and then gripped Hunter's shoulder with his hand. "But that doesn't mean that Degeneration X has been disbanded." A small smile came to his face. "It just means that now I am fortunate to have two best friends. And, if you two can get along, I'm sure we can be some sort of trio of terror. We just need a cool name."

Triple H tried to pout, but Shawn had already preempted and dissolved his fear; the fear that, with Mark in the picture, Shawn wouldn't need him anymore. But, obviously, thankfully, Shawn still wanted him around.

The Game sighed with relief.

"I'll think of a cool name later," he said somewhat offhandedly, drawing a laugh from Shawn. "Because we all know how creative _you_ are."

Shawn huffed. "Please, Hunt. I'm the Heartbreak Kid. You're a 'Game.' Who the heck even calls himself a game?"

"_The_ Game," Triple H corrected. "And at least I'm not 'the Boy Toy.'"

"Hey, 'Boy Toy' and 'Sexy Boy' go together, so you're either both or neither." He pretended to look Hunter up and down seriously. "And I'd have to say you're...neither!"

The two men laughed together for a moment before Triple H reached over and hugged Shawn tightly. "Thanks Shawn," he said softly. "Sorry I get so worried, I just..."

"Love me?" Shawn finished with a smile, embracing the Game back. "It's okay, I love ya too." He laughed once and took a step back. "Well, I guess we should start getting the party-goers out of our room, huh?"

Hunter looked at his wrist watch...which didn't exist. He tapped a few times, and Shawn laughed. "Yeah, it's late."

To both Shawn and Hunter's surprise, the party-goers had mostly cleared out while they were gone. The few stragglers were all asleep...or passed out from drunkenness.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Shawn said with a snicker, pointing to Mark and Arik. Arik's head still rested on 'Taker's lap, and 'Taker had fallen asleep, chin resting against his chest, long hair obscuring his face. His hand was still tangled in the kid's hair, and the kid didn't seem to mind at all.

"Should we try to move them?" HBK asked, scratching his head.

"Actually, I think we're going to be joining them" Hunter said with a sigh, having taken a walk around the suite. "Our room door is locked. I think Glen and Sean are still in there." He smiled wickedly. "Maybe they had a lot of talking to do too," he teased.

Shawn laughed at that, and pushed the other futon over near the couch. He stretched out on it and began to pat the small space he had left. "Come join me, Hunt."

"Do you think I'll fit?" the much large man asked as she eyed the futon dubiously.

Shawn thought for a moment. "Yeah, if you snuggle up real close to me," he said with a smirk. "Unless you want to sleep on the floor."

Hunter, without a second thought, climbed onto the chair next to Shawn, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Damn Shawn," he said as he yawned, actually quite comfortable, eyes closing as he rested against Shawn's lithe body. "What is it about you that makes everyone love you?"

"I think it's the same thing that makes them hate me," the Heartbreak Kid answered thoughtfully.

"Or else it's because of my amazing hotness."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well looks like the party has wound down. We've seen old and new friendships born and renewed. We've seen mysteries unfold and bets made. Hearts Broken and good deeds plagued with miss-communications. And its only been the first day. I wonder what other craziness will come before this cruise is over? Only time will tell. ;)_

_I want to thank, as always, everyone that has read our story so far. And we thank those that have taken the time to reveiw, added this story to the favs and alerts. Please remember to no only add me, if you are adding authors, also add Wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, TheVampireLucinda and Isilofthedark. Without these fantastic writers this round robin would not be anywhere near as great or as fun as it has become. I thank them all for joining me in this endeavor._

_Stay tuned for day 2. :D_


	30. Chapter 30 Dark Kaneanite

**A/N: **_So a new day dawns and with it a new point of view from Dark Kaneanite. Can Brianna bring some normalcy to this ship of asylum inmates? Lets see shall we._

_On to the next chapter of Sail Away, enjoy._

* * *

Brianna suddenly wished that she had taken Paul up on his offer to have him go with her when she met with Batista. When she knocked on his door at a quarter to 9 she was surprised to see him up. Not to mention that he had already ordered breakfast for the two of them and it was waiting in the sitting area of his cabin, a vase of long stem red roses sitting besides the plates. Dave himself was dressed in black dress pants and a black silk shirt that was only partly buttoned up. She felt under dressed in her army green tank top and khaki shorts. He kissed her hand and led her over to the table, taking the leather case that held some pieces as well as some sketches and setting it down on the floor next to the table. She blushed as he pushed her chair in and took the seat across from her, smiling as he poured her some orange juice.

"So Mr. Batista..."

"Dave, remember." He smiled again and removed the sliver dome from one of the plates revealing an assortment of fresh fruits.

"Yes, Dave. So you have thought more about what type of style you're interested in? If you're up to it that is Guitar Hero can be very draining. So I'm told anyways." She said with a small smile.

"You heard about that little party last night?" He asked as he removed the dome from the other plate, exposing bagels and cream cheese.

"You could say that, I don't think that was anyone who didn't hear it or about it." She teased.

"Well Shawn's parties have always been the loudest. I'm honestly surprised that none of the McMahons showed up. Why didn't you make an appearance?"

"I heard it was a guys only party. I don't think that I would have been welcomed. Besides I found another sight much more...intriguing I guess you could say."

"It was, but I'm sure that you wouldn't have been turned away, at least not by me and Ric." He said as he laughed sensuously.

"Urm...well back to the topic at hand. What exactly are you looking for?" She faltered as his eyes traveled from her face to her breasts and back again.

"Something that expresses me to the fullest." He placed some strawberries on her plate along with some apple slices, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"Thank you...Well tell me some more about you and we'll go from there." She speared a piece of strawberry with her fork and nibbled on it while she waited for Batista to speak.

"Well, due to my heritage I'm extremely _passionate_.." He licked his lips as he watched her take another small bite of strawberry. "But at the same time I'm _aggressive_. When I see something I want, I do everything to get it. And nothing and _no one _stands in my way." He grinned at her as he placed some cubed watermelon and kiwi on his own plate.

Brianna swallowed hard and took a sip of her juice. Paul had said that Batista was known to seduce women right and left and he was worried that Batista would do the same with her. At the time though she had laughingly told him that Paul Bearer would have more a chance than Batista, this was a working trip after all. However she found herself watching his lips and hands as he talked. He just had this aura about him that let everyone with in a five feet radius know that he was an alpha male.

"You have beautiful eyes Brianna." Dave said as he took a drink of juice.

"Thank you. Now are you looking for Gold, Platinum, Silver, or some other type of material?" She felt her face heat up as he locked his gaze on her face, and suddenly she knew why they called him 'The Animal'. His eyes were tracking every move she made, as if watching for the right moment in which to pounce.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Batista got up from his chair and walked around so that he stood behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You're the expert, I trust your judgment."

Brianna shivered as he started to knead the muscles of her shoulders, his warm breath tickling her ear. She sighed as he found a knot in the middle of her shoulder blades and put some pressure on it. She had to give it to the man; he knew what he was doing. The sigh morphed into a moan as the tension eased out of her and the moan then turned into a startled yelp when she felt his lips at the base of her neck. She jerked away and turned around to face Batista.

"Sir, I really don't think that this is approp..." she was cut off by Batista pulled her forwards and pressing his lips hard against hers.

The force from the kiss bent her backwards onto the table and she felt his hands roam over her chest, kneading and squeezing in turns. He licked at her bottom lip before he snuck his tongue inside and caressed hers. She brought her hands up to push him away but he seemed to know what she was about to do and grabbed both wrists in his hand and forced them above her head. The position was awkward and she had trouble breathing due to the table digging into her back.

"Come now Darlin, you don't wanna fight me." He murmured against her lips.

He skimmed his free hand up her leg then ran it under the edge of her top, his fingers grazing over the sensitive skin of her stomach. She bucked against him trying to throw him off, but seeing as how he outweighed her considerably it didn't work. She felt him grinning and her mind raced to think of a plan, there had to be a way out of this. But on the other hand it did feel good, he wasn't rough and it had been awhile since she'd been with anyone. His hand moved up and engulfed her right breast, drawing a small moan from her.

"Let me go?" She purred when he pulled back for some air.

Her lips were swollen from his onslaught and her eyes were dark and half closed. He groaned as she licked her lips and pressed up against him. He let go of her wrists and pulled her into a standing position then yanked her hard against him. Her mind warred with itself as Batista backed them over to the bed, when her knees bumped against it the rational side of her mind snapped back into control. She brought her hands back up and pushed hard against him; and seeing as how he was too engulfed in his task he fell backwards easily. She darted to her right and out of the room, leaving the door open in her haste.

Batista sat up and looked at the door with a wry grin. He liked it when they fought back; it made the chase so much more fun. He got back to his feet and headed back to the table, noticing when he sat down that she had forgotten her things in her hurry. He popped a piece of watermelon into his mouth and grinned as he thought up some other way to get her in his bed.

Justin had been walking the hallway outside of Batista's door for the past half hour. He was about to turn and head back to his own room when the door opened and she flew past him. He jogged after her, worried that in Dave's haste to complete his portion of the wager he had hurt her. His mind was whirling as he ran; most women didn't run from Dave, they fell willingly into his bed. Maybe she was running for some other reason. Maybe she forgot something in her room? He shook his head to clear it; most people don't run like the hounds of hell are chasing them if they forgot something. Something had to have happened, question was; what happened?

"_Damn that girl is quick_." He thought as she rounded the bend a good ways a head of him.

He heard a door slam shut as he took the corner and cussed, he had been just seconds too slow and missed seeing what room she entered. He slouched his shoulders and stalked away, mumbling under his breath. Justin headed back towards Dave's room, his irritation at the larger man growing in leaps and bounds by the minute. When he got there Matthew and Brian were standing outside the door talking with Dave.

"I was this close." He said, holding his index finger and thumb so that they were almost touching.

"You couldn't have been. She seems to prim and proper." Brian scoffed.

"Oh but I was boys, I was. And she left me the perfect opportunity to seek her out later and 'apologize'." He grinned.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Matthew asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"She left her leather attaché case in my room. I do believe that she needs it. I think that later on I'll take it back to her, with my sincerest apologizes of course."

Justin fought the urge to slap the wolfish smile off of Dave's face, after all he was the one that instigated the bet. He paid little attention as Matthew and Brian began firing questions at Dave, his brain had gone into overdrive in order to figure out a way to make sure that Dave lost this little wager. As he semi listened to Dave describe what had happened there was another conversation going on on the other side of the boat.

"You were right Paul." Brianna said as she paced in her room. "Batista.." She spat the name out as Paul followed her movements with his eyes. "Tried to...tried to, well you know."

"I told you so." He said with a shrug of his shoulders when she turned and pinned him with a glare. "Listen here girlie, from now on when you go and meet with him just take me along with you. I guarantee you that he won't try anything in front of me." He was lying on her bed and patted the spot next to him as he scooted over to make room.

"Paul..." She dropped down on the bed and laid her head on his wide chest, loving the way his hand felt as it massaged the back of her head. "My rep is at stake here. If it gets out what happened, or rather what could have happened, I'll be ruined. I'll be no better than a ring rat, and then Steph won't hire the company and then we'll lose the business. I'll be out of a job and living on the street trying to sell my pieces for food. I'll freeze to death when winter comes..."

Paul tilted her head up and kissed her, stopping her worried rant in mid sentence. He told himself that he only did it to silence her, but as he rolled so that she was partially under him he knew that he was lying to himself. In fact if he was being absolutely truthful with himself, he'd have to would admit that he'd wanted to do this for a long time. The kiss on the deck had been a kiss between friends, closed mouthed and quick. But this, this was pure passion, tongues dancing in the age old rhythm of need, hands roaming; learning the sensitive areas that drew moans from nothing.

He knew that he should stop, she was a good friend and he didn't want to lose that closeness. She had been there during the whole split with his wife. Hell she even supported his, whatever the hell it was, with Colin. One hand spanned her stomach as the other reached around and raised her hips, sliding the shorts over her full hips. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but his body and her moans where urging him on. He pulled away, wanting to hear her moans and breathy sighs as he sucked on her neck. However he couldn't stop what came tumbling out of his mouth.

"God Brianna, I love you." He breathed against her skin.


	31. Chapter 31 DArk Kaneanite

**A/N: **_Finally an update! lol_

_Sorry bout the long delay folks. But DK has handed me her next chapter and it's good and gets things moving along nicely with her characters._

_As for me, I picked up a very painful issue with my left arm and really can't type without pain. Many of my recent reviews should show that. LOl I just hate not reviewing some stories I read so I bite the bullet so to speak. ;) So my contributions will be on hold till this issue clears up. I am asking the other writers of this great story to move on without me when you can. for a while. TVL do your thing with Mark, just keep him out of beds till I can get back into this. LMAO And anyone else that wants to use my characters feel free. I don't want this story to languish just cause I can't participate._

_As always I want to thank our readers and reveiwers for taking the time out to read and reveiw, it's a load of fun to write (when I can lol) and I am sure I speak for the other writers when I say we hope you are having fun reading it._

_Ok that's enough strain on the ol arm, on to the next chapter of Sail Away. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Justin had wandered away from Dave and the others, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand there and listen to Dave explain his plan for conquest without punching him in the face. He was trying to come up with a plan, problem was that every one he thought of appeared to be extremely transparent upon deeper inspection. But then again his brain wasn't firing at full speed. The night before had been spent tossing and turning. His mind had been jumping from the guilt of making the bet with Dave to the anger at Briannas' kiss with Paul. As far as he knew the big man was happily married.

"_But then again Mark and Michelle had seemed happy too_." He thought as he came across Adam and Michelle joined at the lips near the front of the ship. "_Maybe I'll throw them overboard as a gift to Mark..._Get a room!" He called out, causing the two of them to jump apart.

With a small smirk he went back to his thoughts and the smirk turned into a frown. Last night Paul and Brianna seemed to be nothing more than friends, but when Dave came along it was easy to see that Paul had a major protective streak towards her. Or maybe it was jealously, after all Brianna was a beautiful woman and he knew that he would be jealous if she were his. Who was he kidding, he was already jealous and they had only spoken a hand full of times. In fact to his mind she was his already she just didn't know it.

"So wot's got yer mind all in a tizzy?" Finlay asked, a crooked smile on his face when Justin jumped and turned at the same time.

Unfortunately for Justin the boat lurched to the side as he came down and he ended up flat on his back. Finlay laughed heartily as he helped the young man to his feet. When he was certain that Justin could stand on his own he let go of Justin's wrist and took a step back.

"Dinna mean to scare ye lad. Just wanted to know wot had ye so focused that you dinna hear me call ye."

"Nothing Finlay, just thinking."

"Usually when ah'm thinkin that hard there be a lass involved." He said with a knowing wink.

"Was it that obvious?" Justin asked as he turned a light shade of red.

"So ye wuir thinkin aboot a lass." Another grin worked itself on to his face as he waggled his eyebrows at Justin.

"You could say that." Justin hung his head, if Finlay could see through him then everyone else would be able to too.

"Ah see. Well are ye and this bonny lass friends?" They started walking again, keeping their voices low so that the few fans and stars that were up already wouldn't overhear.

"I've really only talked to her a few times."

"Oh, it be like that. So yer interested in a bonny ring rat."

"No! No, she's not a ring rat. But I think that she might be one of the other guys' mistress." Justin said as he hung his head.

"WOT?! Now ye listen here laddie, no one on this boat checked in witha mistress. So doan be flappin her gums unlessen ye be knowing withoot a shadow of a doubt wot yer sayin, ye kin?" Finlay said, his voice stern. He knew how little it took to ruin a reputation in the back, look what happened to Amy when she went from Matt to Adam.

"Umm, yea, ok." Justin was taken back slightly in the sudden change in Finlay's voice.

"Anyways back to this lass of yers. Try being her friend. When it comes to women, friendship goes a long way."

"Yea, but the friend never gets the girl." Justin mumbled.

"Wot was that?"

"Nothing, hey thanks for talking with me."

Justin headed off talking to himself and Finlay shook his head as he watched the young man walk away. The simple movement caused the dull pounding to start back up and he went off in search of something to kill the pain.

"That's the last time ah'll be attendin a party thrown by HBK." He mumbled to himself as he walked into the dinning room regretting the results of his decision that he made last night.

Brianna lay against the pillows panting slightly, her mind running in circles. She had stiffened slightly when she heard Paul's breathy confession and he had reacted by tickling her until she was out of breath. Then he moved back up to her side and stretched out, smiling as she panted besides him. Apparently he had felt her uncertainty and chose not to push her. She smiled up at him, a light blush crossing her cheeks as he gently moved a lock of hair away from her face. She had never thought of Paul that way, but now with the big man stretched out besides her and thoughts of what could have happened; it began to consume her thoughts. He was a good-looking man, strong, playful, confident, goal driven among other things. He could have continued what he was doing, but he stopped because she was uncomfortable and she felt humbled; not many guys would do that.

Paul went back to caressing her hair as he lay there, his breathing even and soon a snore past his lips. With a choked laugh she looked up and seen that the big man had fallen asleep. The slight movement of her head caused him to move his hand from her hair and pull her so that she was laying partially on top of him, his arm then trapping her there. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, her arms draped lightly over him.

"_Who knows how long I'll be here_." She thought as her eyes drifted closed.

She was awoken by lips lightly pressed against hers and blinked awake, a small grin on her face as Paul smirked at her.

"I couldn't resist. You just look so cute laying there like that." He said as he released the hold on her waist.

"How long have we been sleeping?" She asked as she stretched, completely forgetting that she wasn't wearing her shorts.

"I would have to say a little over an hour." Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and Brianna went to get it, but Paul's voice stopped her before she opened the door. "Bri, you might want to put some pants on. Better yet, let me get it."

Paul got out of bed and pushed her lightly back over to it, biting his lip to smother a groan as he watched her backside disappear under the covers. He turned around and pulled the door open, growling when he seen who was on the other side. Batista was standing there, still wearing his outfit from earlier and holding Brianna's leather case. He was surprised to see Paul there, but covered it up with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey big guy." He said as he tried to look around Paul into the room.

"Dave. What can I do for you today?" He replied through gritted teeth.

"I came to return Brianna's case." He said holding it up for him to see.

"I'll take that."

"I'd rather give it to her if you don't mind."

"I do mind. She's in bed...she's not feeling well."

"It wouldn't hurt if I just popped in to see her now would it?" Batista's voice took on an oily sound and Paul had to keep himself from punching him right in the mouth.

"Actually it would."

"Oh, I get it." Batista said, a leer on his face as he looked up at the taller man.

"Get what?" Paul ground out, he was tiring of Batista fast.

"You and Brianna are...well you know." He arched his eyebrows as he continued. "You have some good taste man. She is a piece of work. Long legs that lead up to a nice ass. I bet she's a little spit fire in bed."

"Dave, if you know what's good for you, you will leave now."

"Alright man, I know when I'm interrupting something. I'll just stop by later, when she's feeling better." Dave smiled lecherously at Paul as he smacked his arm before he left.

Paul growled and slammed the door, stalking back over to the bed where Brianna peeked out from under the covers at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and palmed his face; sighing as he did so. Brianna crawled over and sat behind him, her legs resting against his thighs and her arms wrapped around his waist as she rested her cheek against his back. He sighed and placed a large hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly.

"Thanks Bri." He said softly.

She didn't say anything, but continued to hold the big man tightly.

Batista headed back to his room, a large smile on his face. If anyone else had been handed the information that he had they would already be spreading it. After all the locker room of the WWE was like being in High School again, only this time the gossip mill was much, much worse. As he neared his door he seen Myers and Cardona talking to LaRouche and decided to let them in on his findings.

"Hey guys."

"Dave...Dave...Batista."

Each nodded at him but he noticed the sour look on Justin's face but dismissed it. He was probably mad about being left out of the party last night, or maybe one of the ring rats on board turned him down. Either way it didn't matter, Dave had other things on this mind that he wanted to get off.

"I think we need to raise the stakes in the bet." He started, rocking on his heels.

"What for?" Matthew asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because there is a GIANT new stipulation that has been added."

"And what would that be?" Justin asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Dave.

"She's sleeping with Wight."

"WHAT!?" Dave smiled as the three yelled in unison.

"And just how do you know?"

"I went to return Brianna's case, and Paul opened her door."

"So, they're friends, anyone you talk too will tell you that." Justin argued.

"True, but from what I seen she was in the bed under the covers and Paul sounded extremely upset about being interrupted. And that usually means that there was a romantic tryst in the makings."

"Dave I think that you should keep this to yourself until you know for sure." Justin warned, even though he wanted to see Dave get his face pummeled by the big man he didn't want to have his suspicions confirmed.

"So you're still going to go through with the bet?" Matthew asked.

"Of course I am. Just because she's spreading her legs for Wight doesn't mean that she won't spread 'em for me."

"You're an ass Dave do you know that." Justin spat as he walked away.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass and died." Dave asked bemused as he watched Justin's retreating back.

"Teenage angst." Matthew said with a shake of his head.

"What?"

"Nevermind, so tell us about your new plan."

They talked lowly; none of them knowing that there was someone listening to every word they said, right around the corner from them.


	32. Chapter 32 The Vampire Lucinda

**Disclaimer: **_Should do one of these every so often I guess. Vince owns what he owns we own what we own. So there._

**A/N: **_Another week another great update, thanks to TVL. I so fear for Vince's sanity at this point. LOL_

_Enjoy_

"Alright, Kid, time to get up. I gotta take a piss."

Arik began to slowly open his eyes, wincing at the slight pounding in his head. For a moment, he had no idea where he was, and who the hell was speaking to him. The first thing he saw was Shawn and Triple H, cuddled together on a sofa-looking thing across from him, obviously asleep. He turned his head—wincing again—and saw a strong, denim-clad leg and the hem of a nicely colored blue shirt.

Just who the hell had he been sleeping on?

"Some time before tomorrow, Kid," the voice said again, taking on a note of amusement as a large hand touched his shoulder. Arik's dark eyes widened as he recognized who was speaking to him, and he jumped to his feet...

...Which, of course, was a bad idea, considering the monster hang-over he had. No sooner had he gotten to his feet than he was tumbling backwards and on top of Shawn and Hunter. He fell off the pair pretty quickly, dragging the Game down accidentally as well.

Arik "Ooofed" as Hunter's mass landed on him, driving the air from his lungs and smashing him into the floor. He turned his head and saw the Undertaker—the one whose leg he had apparently mistaken for a pillow—smiling down at him, laughter on his lips.

"Damn, Kid," he chuckled, kneeling down to roll the still-sleeping Hunter away. "That was an impressive trip."

Arik blushed and sat up carefully as Hunter was moved to the side. "Sorry I was sleeping on your leg," he began, but 'Taker waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't slobber on me, or anything, so it's cool." He looked over at Shawn, who had immediately filled in the space that Hunter had been in with his own limbs. "Now, if it was Shawn, it would have been a different story..."

Arik laughed and stood slowly, holding his head. "Yeah...actually, I'm surprised I'm still dressed after staying in DX's room all night."

'Taker shrugged. "Miracles do happen, don't they?" he said, standing up as well. "I'll be right back." He started walking towards the bathroom, and Arik watched him go with a—hopefully--well concealed smile. He remembered what 'Taker had told him last night and, even though his head still felt like a sock, he was glad that he had somehow brought those two together...even if it was totally by chance.

"Miracles happen," he repeated, looking down at Shawn's sleeping form.

'Sleeping Beauty,' Arik thought, kneeling by the futon. 'I wonder if he'll awake with a kiss?' He didn't feel as intimated by Shawn when the older man was sleeping, so he slowly began to lean forwards, lining up his mouth with the Heartbreak Kid's. When he was only an breath away, he paused, taking in the sight before him; the random strands of messy golden hair, the perfectly molded eyelids, the soft pink lips.

"Beautiful," he whispered aloud, closing his own eyes and leaning forwards more. Ever-so-carefully, he let his lips mesh against Shawn's, until he was fulling kissing the older man on his closed lips, face burning.

Shawn's blue eyes fluttered open, and he was surprised for a moment to see that it was Arik who was kissing him.

'Well, well, a bold little man, isn't he?' the Heartbreak Kid thought, greatly amused and interested. He brought his hand up and let his fingers curl around Arik's dark locks, at first startling the young man, but then encouraging him to continue by pressing their lips even harder together.

Arik could feel himself overheating again, and his heart was pounding in his chest, but he didn't dare pull away. This was moment he knew he'd remember for the rest of his life; the moment he kissed Shawn Michaels and awoke him from his slumber.

However, even as he thought this, he could feel himself drowning in the kiss, his mind becoming empty as his body became aflame.

'God, I knew I liked Shawn, but he has such a strong effect on me...it's ridiculous...' He took a shallow breath, lips still against Shawn's. For a moment, he feared he'd whisper the three words he'd vowed never to even consider, but was saved from the moment by Shawn's gentle laugh.

"You're a good kisser," HBK said softly, sitting up as he removed his mouth from Arik's. His smile was kind, and Arik could only think, 'Shawn is so beautiful in the morning.'

Shawn could see the obvious admiration on the kid's face, and maybe even something else, and it made his smile brighten. "Hmm, where'd Hunt go?" he asked with a half-yawn. Arik pointed to the floor, and at the same time a snore drifted up from where he was pointing. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He scanned the room. "Where'd Mark go? You looked pretty cozy with him last night..."

Arik turned pink. "Oh, he went to the bathroom...and probably to find Kane too."

"Oh, well, he won't find him. Glen and Sean left a few hours ago."

"You were awake?"

"Half-awake." Shawn stood up and stretched, almost purring like a cat. "That was fun last night. I knew this cruise would be a blast!" He sat down and scratched his head. "Hmm...now what to do today?"

Arik sat down beside Shawn. "Well, we can see what Vince has planned...or not," he amended quickly, seeing the light that came into Shawn's eyes, the light that, he was fast realizing, often meant trouble. Vince had already spotted him once, the last thing he wanted was for the Chairman of the WWE to spot him again. McMahon was old, but he was pretty big, and Arik was sure the man wouldn't have a problem throwing him overboard, or drowning him in the--

"We can go to the pool!" Arik said suddenly, a smile coming to his lips. "Today can be, you know, a relaxing day of sunbathing and swimming and, uh, pushing random guys into the water!"

Shawn considered the idea, face taking on a contemplative expression. "Hmm...you know, Arik, that's not a bad idea." He looked at his arm, and then down at Hunter. "Actually, I think that's a pretty good idea. While my tan is nearly perfect, and Hunter's, _you_ could definitely use some Sun. Mark too."

"Um, I'm standing right here," the Undertaker said with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the back of the couch he had fallen asleep on. "And what's this about me getting some Sun?"

"Arik suggested we go to the pool and chill for the day," Shawn explained. "And I thought it was a good idea because he looks a little pale and you look like, well...death, or something."

'Taker rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to look at least a _little_ dead, Shawn Michaels."

"Yeah, a _little_," Shawn laughed, nudging Arik in the side. "But if you get any lighter, we're going to need to wear sunglasses around you!"

Arik chuckled once before slapping his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Too late. 'Taker's green orbs were on him.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Kid," the Deadman said with mock gravity. "If _you_ get any whiter, we're gonna have to call the paramedics."

Shawn burst out laughing at that as Arik turned red and let his hair fall in front of his face.

"I just got owned by the Undertaker," he said with a sigh, making Shawn laugh even more.

"Good one, Mark," HBK said between chuckles. "Hey, did Glen leave you a note or anything?"

'Taker shrugged. "I don't think so...but I'm pretty sure he's with the Toothpick."

"He is. But if you give me his number, I can call him, and let him know that we'll be at the pool this afternoon."

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'we?' Who said I'm going to the pool today? How do you know I'm not going to go back to my room and watch some TV?"

"Because I know you," Shawn answered smugly, and then turned his attention to the man on the floor.

"C'mon, Hunt, wakey, wakey." He knelt down by the slightly larger man and began to poke his shoulder. "Hunter...Hunter...Hunter...Hunter..."

"Dammit, Shawn, just shake 'im," Mark interrupted, grabbing Triple H by the shoulders and dragging him to his feet. "Wake up," he ordered, pushing the Game onto the couch. Hunter stirred only in the slightest bit, and 'Taker took him by the shoulders again and began to shake him roughly.

"I prefer your way, Arik," Shawn said softly, looking over at the young man at his side.

Arik blushed a little, but smiled. "I'm glad," he said softly.

Shawn tussled his hair as they watched 'Taker shaking the hell out of Triple H, who had only just now started to open his eyes. "Remind me to return the favor," he whispered, smiling as he saw the redness of Arik's face grow even brighter.

'Heh, just wait until the pool party starts,' he thought with a wicked chuckle. 'Kid ain't seen nothing yet.'


	33. Chapter 33 Wrestlefan4

**A/N:**_Another week and another great update from one of our outstanding writers. Enjoy.  
_**

* * *

  
**

"Why did I hear something about you liking Jeff Hardy?" Phil asked Chris. The two of them were hanging around in the pool. With the help of some Tums Chris was feeling more like his natural, quirky, self and he was relieved that he didn't have to spend all his time hanging over a rail puking.

"What? I don't." Chris scoffed. "Why in the hell would anyone think…Matt!" Chris slapped himself in the forehead. "I was trying to give him the hint that you liked Jeff but obviously he didn't understand."

"What? Chris ran his mouth? Never!" Phil rolled his eyes around.

Chris smirked at the younger man.

"Is that a big surprise to you?"

Phil laughed.

"Of course not. But this only makes matters more confusing."

"Maybe I can fix it." Chris dunked Punk under the water before he could protest. The straight edge superstar grabbed Chris's waist and dragged him under with him. The two popped up splashing each other and acting like little boys.

"You made me get water up my nose." Chris whined before sneezing. Phil made a mock sad face and Chris dunked him again.

"So." Phil said resurfacing and slicking back his dripping hair. "What idea do you have now? You know I could just apologize to Jeff and explain things."

"Psh, you'd chicken out."

"I would not…"

"The Great Jericho has the answers to all of lifes pesky little problems. Do you need fashion advice? Dating advice? Do you want to know The Amazing Jericho's secret to stay so tremendously hot?" Chris announced as he climbed out of the pool. Some people turned, staring and chuckling. " Do you need to get rid of an annoying old man named Shawn Michaels? Do you suffer from insomnia? Do you struggle with embarrassing flatulence? Do you want to know the future? The Great Jericho has all the answers!"

Phil along with some of the others laughed at Chris as he dramatized. Her grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist.

"Hello sweetie." Chris turned to a little red-haired girl who sat on a Barbie beach towel. "Do you mind if The Great Jericho uses your towel? The Amazing One must have his turban."

The little girl happily relinquished her towel and Chris wrapped it around his head.

"Now, who will be first?"

"Me me please me!" The little girl tugged at his towel. This was not what Chris had in mind. Jeff was down hear with Matt and Shannon and his plan was to mosey over there and fix the problem he had created by using great creativity.

"Er, um…the great Jericho will tell you your future."

The little girl clapped her hands together excitedly. Chris took one of them and studied the lines of her palms make funny exaggerated expressions that caused the little girl to giggle and wiggle.

"What does it say Mr. Jericho?"

"I see in your future…that you are going to be a famous…um…actress! Ah yes, your face will be all over the big screen!"

"I don't know Mr. Jericho…they made me a rock in the school play."

Chris tried not to laugh.

"Ah! Nonsense, what do they know? Some people just don't recognize true greatness."

"Who am I going to marry!" The little girl hopped up and down her eyes wide and waiting. Chris studied her hand again.

"You're going to marry…Shane McMahon of course."

The little girl shrieked excitedly and ran across the room despite warnings from her mother that she was going to slip and fall.

"My husband!" The girl shrilled. Chris sniggered as he made his way to the group of Shannon , Jeff, Matt, Raven, and Shane McMahon who had just appeared and was chatting with the other four. Shane looked confused when the little girl wrapped her arms around his legs and glued herself to him.

"Your…husband?" Shane repeated. He wrinkled his nose up as if he was completely offended by the attacking child. But Shane had never really been too fond of kids.

"Heh…hi guys." Said Chris adjusting his Barbie doll turban.

"Yes, my husband." The red-haired girl repeated. "The Great Jericho can tell the future and he told me that I'm gonna marry you." The little girl momentarily released Shane's knees. She screwed a ring from her finger. It was plastic and had a huge pink heart on it. She grabbed Shane's hand and slipped the ring onto his pinky. "Now we're married! Yay! Oh yeah, my name is Christie…Christie McMahon now isn't it!" Before Shane could respond or try to get away she wrapped herself once again around his legs.

"Who else would like to have their future told by The Amazing Jericho? I can tell you how many children you will have, what you ate for breakfast last Tuesday, if you wash your hands regularly, and who has a crush on you." Chris looked from Matt, to Raven, to Jeff. "How about you my rainbow haired friend?" Chris snatched Jeff's hand.

"You are insane." Jeff said.

"Isn't that kind of like the pot calling the kettle black?" Chris smirked at the younger man who rolled his green eyes. "What do I see? Ah…someone on this ship admires you…you could say they would like to get to know you better…"

"Chris, Matt already told me. It's freaking creepy." Jeff drew his hand away. "I mean…I don't think you're my type or I'm yours."

"No, not me. You're brother is slow."

"I'm not slow." Matt muttered.

"The smitte kitten gets nervous around you. What he said last night he didn't mean."

"Smitten kitten huh." Jeff mused.

"Yeah. He freaked out at the last minute and was trying to figure out an excuse to brush you off so he wouldn't go and make a fool out of himself. But, he managed to screw things up anyway. It's Phil. He's head over heels for you Jeff."

Jeff actually laughed. Of all people…Phil? Was Chris pulling his leg? He didn't look like it. His face was completely serious underneath his ridiculous 'turban'.

"Just thought you should know." Chris shrugged. He pulled the towel from his head and returned it the red-haired barnacle who was still attached to Shane .

"He's ribbing you." Raven said after Chris turned away and left. "What the hell would straight edge want with you?"

Shane grumbled as he walked out of the pool area. The little girl—whatever the heck her name was—was close on his heels.

"Oh husband, honey aren't we going to kiss? That's what married people do they kiss."

Shane stopped and turned to the child. Her face was upturned and her lips were puckered up dramatically waiting for him to show his affections.

"Not right now." Shane tried to sound gentle but all he wanted to do was get rid of her. All he needed was a kid to stalk him around.

"But why not!" She stomped her feet and her eyes welled up with tears. "We are married Mister, that means we kiss!"

"Well um…my Dad said I can't kiss girls or I'll get cooties."

Christie tilted her head in thought. At last she nodded.

"I never thought of that."

Shane smiled to himself thinking that was the end of her. But as he made his way down the deck he heard little footsteps hurrying to catch up with him.

"But we can still hold hands." She tucked her hand into his. "That doesn't give cooties. I know so because I've held a boys hand before." She hid her face and giggled.

Shane didn't know exactly what to say or do so he walked on with Christie holding his hand and skipping happily beside him.

Meanwhile Chris climbed back into the pool. Phil turned red as he noticed Jeff staring at him. He turned away quickly hoping Jeff didn't notice that he was blushing.

"Chris what did you do?"

"I just told him."

"What do you mean you just told him?"

"Er…um…I told him that you're the smitten kitten."

"Smitten kitten!" Phil nearly shouted. "I'm going to kill you!"


	34. Chapter 34 Isilofthedark

**A/N: **_Well back to back updates, got to love it. lol Lets all enjoy Isilofthedark's offering. It's kinda sweet. ;)_  
**

* * *

  
**

"Well that explains a lot." Jeff mumbled to himself as he watched Phil attempt to drown Chris in the pool. He had had a sleepless night and the numerous pages of angry artwork scattered around his cabin's floor could testament to that. If Matt had not practically dragged him out of his room to get some fresh air he'd still be in there.

"Ha I knew it! That's why he was giving you the googely eyes." Shannon gave a cocky grin before Jeff pushed him away and into the pool.

"Come on Nero, you know he is lying. You heard Punk last night you're not good enough for him." Just like the snake in the grass that he was Scott struck Jeff at his weakness. He gave his superior like grin as he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "He is straight edge and you're a screw up."

Matt's limbs began to shake as he fought with every nerve in his being not to punch the silver tongued wrestler in the face. To say he hated Scott was an understatement; he was one of the only people that the elder Hardy would wish to Hell after what he had put his baby brother through. Vince's rules be damned Matt grabbed Scott and pushed him to his feet. "If you don't want to be thrown overboard you will leave now Levy." He growled dangerously close to Scott's face.

Yet the wrestler known as Raven simply chuckled in the elder Hardy's face. "Now now, I am sure you value your job. I highly doubt making a scene and attacking a passenger out in the open with so many witnesses would garner good publicity that Vinnie Mac is so desperate to have right now, would it?" He let out another chuckle as he saw Matt falter slightly. He pulled himself free and straighten his shirt as he turned to Jeff. "See you around Nero." He mocked before walking off, a number of passengers watching him as he left.

"Good riddens," Matt growled before he turned his back from Scott's retreating form. He placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just ignore him Jeff."

But the daredevil was having a hard time doing that as he turned away to look back at Phil. "Even if Phil had just said that because he was scared, he still said it. Something like that doesn't just come from nowhere; he had to have thought it before." He let out a sigh before he shook his head and stood up. "I have had enough sun guys." However as he started to leave he was tackled by Shannon who proceeded to wrestle him into the pool.

"Shannon!" a shocked and surprised Jeff shouted before Shannon held him under the water. After a few moments his friend let him up and glared at him.

"No, no more moping, no more leaving and sulking." The smaller wrestler held his best friend's arms and stared him dead in the eyes. "You screwed up, so what, it happens to the best of us. Are you going to sulk the rest of your life because Beth was a bitch who left when you needed her, well screw her! Give Phil a chance; hear him out. You need to snap out of this, it's not you. "

Jeff did not want to hear this; he just wanted to get away. "Leave me alone Shannon," he attempted to escape, but Matt had jumped in the pool and was blocking his exit.

"He is right Jeff; you are going to stop this moping and feeling sorry for yourself." He grabbed his brother and pulled him close so he could hear him whisper, not wishing for the bystanders around to hear. "Even if I don't agree with your um, physical choices, in partners, you have to do what makes you happy." The elder Hardy was noticeably blushing before he cleared his throat. "You are the Daredevil, the risk taker, what happened to that Jeff?"

Jeff stood there, just listening to his bother and best friend. "Your right," he mumbled. Ever since his string of bad luck he was a shadow of his former self, and he was sick of it. "You're absolutely right guys." He said louder, a frown of determination creasing his brow. No longer was he going to allow what other's thought bother him, no more would he sulk over Beth, he was not going to feel sorry for himself anymore. All those feelings would do is make him even more depressed and be ripe and ready for Raven to swoop in and help him ruin his life again. "If you excuse me guys, I have to do something." He nodded towards them before he pulled himself out of the pool.

On the other side of it Phil had succeeded in successfully keeping Chris' head under water and he fully intended to keep it there till the splashing and bubbles stopped. Yet a voice, one he would never expect to hear ever talk to him again was calling his name. With his hands still gripping Chris's hair tightly in his grasp he slowly turned to look up in shock at Jeff.

The rainbow haired warrior stood at the poolside where the two were fighting and he could not help the smirk on his face. "When you finish trying to kill Chris, could we talk?"

Instantly Phil let go of Chris, his face drained of all color as he tried to grasp the fact that that just happened. He was pulled from his shocked state, however, as Chris surfaced gasping for air and splashing around frantically. Now the right thing to do would be to help his buddy, yet that was the furriest thing from his mind as he scrambled out of the pool and stood beside Jeff, immediately blushing as he noticed that Jeff was shirtless, the water still on his body accenting his features. When he realized that he was gawking he looked away. "Um sure."

Jeff ignored the countless female fans, and even a few males, that were staring at him as he grabbed himself and Phil a towel. He led Phil from the pool as he began toweling himself off. He found a section of the deck that was bare of any fans and occupied by only a few stray crewmen. Jeff stopped and turned towards Phil, who was still blushing and doing his best to avoid the younger Hardy's eyes. "Phil, relax Chris told me."

"I know," he grumbled, mentally reminding himself to finish his murder attempt on the Ayatollah of Rock-an-Rolla.

Jeff let out a snort as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing. "I meant about what you said last night." Jeff frowned slightly as he noticed that Phil looked physically ill after that statement, but he had to know the truth. "He said that you didn't mean it, was he right?"

Of all the things Phil expected Jeff to say, all of which ended in Jeff never wanting to talk to him, those where the last words he expected to come out of the other man's mouth. "Um, no, I-I mean yeah I didn't mean any of it." His stomach felt like it was in a thousand knots as he stumbled on his words.

The sight of Phil blushing, stuttering and fidgeting was enough to make Jeff smirk as he put his hand up to stop the other man from talking. "Look, I know what most of the guys think of me, and if that is what you think to you ar..."

"But I don't," Phil blurted, unable to wait till Jeff finished. "I-I mean I do know what they say, but everyone makes mistakes right? Besides your mistakes don't make you _who_ you are as a person."

Jeff blinked, visibly impressed at Phil's words. He was one of the few people in the business to see him like that. "Well," he pushed himself from the railing and lifted Phil's head so he was looking at him. "If that the case, I guess I can forgive you." He joked, noticing for the first time how deep and gorgeous the Straight edge wrestler's eyes really where. Jeff quickly cleared his throat and stepped back. "Well, um, why don't we start over?" He extended his right arm, "Hi my name is Jeff Hardy."

If it was possible Phil had turn redder than a tomato when Jeff had stared into his eyes, and he was shell shocked when Jeff said he forgave him. Though he was still not sure how the other man felt, at least it was a start. He took Jeff's hand and shook it. "The name is Phil."


	35. Chapter 35 Dark Kaneanite

_**A/N**: (**This is directly from DK)**Thanks to Wrestlefan4 for this idea with Finlay, this is for you hun. And I only borrowed Glen for this one scene, hope it doesn't interfere with what you have written TVL._

**A/N: (From me) **_Did I mention I love getting to read these chapters first? LOL This one was a hoot!_

_

* * *

  
_

Justin wandered around the ship, his mind running in ever quickening circles. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Brianna but with Paul in the picture it was practically useless to pursue anything with her. He shivered as he imagined what Paul would do to him if he tried to take Brianna from him. He then smiled as he pictured what Paul was going to do to Batista when he found out what he had in mind for Brianna. Eventually he found himself standing by the pool watching but not really seeing what was going on. The only thing that registered in his mind was that Jericho was swaggering around with a pink towel back on his head after Phil's attempted homicide.

"Has Jericho lost his damned mind?"

Justin yelped as he jumped causing him to lose his balance and fall into the pool. Those around him laughed as he came sputtering to surface. Glaring he looked up at Glen and Finlay, debating whether or not he should pull a Phil and try to drown them. In the end he decided against it, while he was sure he could get one down, the other would be wise and fight him.

"He's a twitchy lad ain't he?" Finlay snickered.

"I'll say he is." Glen snorted as he extended his hand to help Justin out of the water.

"Ye alright lad?"

"Fine." Justin muttered as he started to wring out his shirt.

The commotion had caught Jericho's attention and he started over, wanting to get in on whatever they were laughing about. As he drew closer he sees Finlay, Glen and Justin talking amongst themselves as some kids skirted around them; Glen's smile making them uneasy. He walked over, ignoring the snickers that he was getting from the three men.

"J-jericho what in the hell are you doing?" Glen asked trying to control his laughter.

"I'm the Amazing Jericho, here to tell your future." He said with a bow, garnering some grins from the fans in the poolside chairs.

"Are ye daft mon?" Finlay asked as he shook his head.

"Ah a non-believer. You're first then my dear Irish man." Chris grabbed Finlays' hand and studied it, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth. "I see, I see that you Dave Finlay will leave the squared circle and become a pirate. Raising hell among the high seas with your outlandish accent. A feared pirate you'll be too, everyone will know your name."

"Gimmie back my damn hand ye bluidy loon." Finlay said wrenching his hand away from Jericho.

"You touch me and you'll be looking up at the sky from the bottom of the pool." Glen growled when it looked like Jericho was reaching for him.

"Fine, then that just leaves you." On the word 'you' he grabbed Justins hand and ran his finger lightly over the lines on the palm. "Justin, for you I see, not the future but the present. You're infatuated with a shipmate, but you think she belongs to someone else. However there is something you are hiding from her, and from yourself." Justin paled and ripped his hand away from Jericho, looking at him with wide eyes.

"H-how?" He whispered.

"He's blowing smoke out of his ass Justin. Ignore him." Glen said with a wave of his hand.

"I-i've gotta go." With that Justin rushed away from the group, leaving Glen and Jericho looking after him weirdly.

"Jericho, how did ye know all that?"

"I overheard Myers and Cardona talking about it. Didn't think it would freak him out though." Jericho said with a shrug of his shoulders as Finlay shook his head at him.

Justin hurried away from the pool, his heart pounding in his throat. He wanted to get back to his room and stay there until the evening meal, there was no way he could face the others after his hasty retreat.

"How did he know?" Justin muttered as he headed down the hallway to his room.

He was two feet from his door when he bumped into someone, sending them both down to the floor. He shook his head and looked at the person he had landed on, and immediately went red. He had fallen on Brianna. He went redder still when he realized that he had landed between her legs.

"Oh shit, I'm soo sorry." He said as he scrambled to his feet and offered her his hand.

"It's alright, nothing like getting hit by a brick wall to wake you up and make you pay attention." She laughed as she got to her feet with his help.

"So, Brianna..."

"Bri, please, call me Bri."

"Fine...Bri, what brings you down to the talent end of the ship?" He asked as he leaned up against the wall and stared at her.

"I had another meeting with Morrison about his piece that he wants done." She frowned. "I swear that man is worse than all the Diva's combined. If I have to put up with him anymore on this damn cruise, I'm going to toss myself overboard." She said with a laugh.

"Awe, he can't be that bad."

She looked at Justin with wide eyes, her mouth working wordlessly. He couldn't help himself and started to laugh which prompted her to punch him in the arm. He rubbed the spot and moved out of the way of her next swing, laughing still. She laughed as she went to hit him again but he moved down the hall alittle bit and soon she was chasing him down the hall, both of them laughing like little kids. As they neared the deck she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, laughing as he hit first with a loud grunt.

She jumped to her feet and went to run the other way but Justin got to his knees and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him and sending them both back to the deck. Brianna landed on top of Justin, her face inches away from his. His eyes were dancing with laughter and his mouth was curled into a small grin, but as she stared at him his eyes seemed to darken and he softly pressed his lips to hers. She was in shock as she felt his lips move against hers and gasped when his tongue ran over her bottom lip.

Gently his tongue snaked into her mouth, running softly over hers as his hands anchored her down. A small sigh escaped her as she gripped his arms and tangled her tongue with his. She felt him press up against her and let out a small moan

"MR. LAROUCHE!" Came a booming voice, causing the two to spring apart. "I assume that you read the rules in your packet." Vince said in a deadly low voice as he approached them.

"Yes sir."

"Then why are you participating in these 'activities' in full view of the other passengers?" He questioned, his eyes hard.

"Mr. McMahon, this was all my fault." Brianna said as she looked down at her feet.

"Ms. Daniels..."

"Sir, it's all my fault, we were horsing around and I went overboard." Justin butted in.

"Consider yourself working without pay for the next three weeks. I'll be keeping my eyes on you two." Vince said as he walked away.

"Justin, you didn't have to do that." Brianna said when Vince was out of ear shot.

"It's fine Bri, besides it'll be like working in the indies again." Justin said with a laugh.

"Well, will you let me make it up to you?" She asked as she turned towards one of the dinning rooms.

"W-what?" Justin stuttered, "And what do you have in mind?"

"Don't know, but I'll let you know when I come up with something. Join me for a litte bite to eat?"

"Sure."

As Justin followed behind her he couldn't stop the thoughts of how he wanted her to make it up to him and he groaned, as each thought got dirtier and dirtier. They passed Finlay and Jericho near the dinning room, but were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the looks they were getting from the two men. After they walked into the room Jericho laughed out loud and slapped Finlay on the back.

"See the Amazing Jericho knows all." He brayed.

"Nae, the Amazing Jericho is a bluidy idiot." Finlay shot back, a small frown on his face. He liked Justin he really did, but he didn't want to see Brianna get hurt.

"1-1 baby. Now if only Phil and Jeff would get together as easily as those two then I'd be 2-0. The Amazing Jerchio, matching making God!" Chris puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips.

"Thae ain't together mon, they're just bluidy friends. Can't a mon be friends with a lass withoot any thing going on?"

"Of course not, you can never, eeevvvveeeerrrrr be just friends with someone of the opposite sex, some times even with the same sex. Because sex will always get in the way."

"Fat lot ye ken. I've been friends with many a fine lass. Ah'm friends with most of the Diva's."

"If that's true, then what man has your fancy?"

"Wot!?!?! Excatly wot are ye getting at mon?"

"If you're able to be friends with women and not want to sleep with them then you must be into men." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"Sae, because Ah'm able to have lassies as friends I mun be into other men. Just wot are ye smoking Chris?"

"Come on Finlay, tell me and I'll get your man for you."

"Ah'm not bluidy interested in another mon ye batty loon." Finlay said as he started towards the dinning room, intending on sitting with Brianna and Justin.

"Gonna make me guess huh? Is it Cena? No, not your type. What about the Miz? No too whiny. Come on just one clue."

"Leave me alone!" Finlay cried as he tried to get away from Chris.

"Just one clue and I'll leave you be!"

"Ye'll be leaving me be or ye'll be over that rail before ye ken what hit ye."

"Just give me the first letter of his first name."

By that time Finlay had broken into a run and didn't see who they were passing. Chris for his part was too engrossed in trying to get the name of Finlay's crush out of him to care about who they were running past. Matthew and Brian watched curiously as they two men sprinted past, each with a cocked eyebrow. They turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Finlay likes men, who knew?" Matthew said.


	36. Chapter 36 Wrestlefan4

**A/N: **_Looks like the fun never stops, when Wrestlefan4 steps in. LOL_

_Here's the next chapter, enjoy  
_**

* * *

  
**

Since Chris couldn't get any information out of Finlay he decided to try and see what other kind of trouble he could find. Chris swaggered along the deck glad that his seasickness had finally left for good. It had been cramping his style. But thankfully he could now save the passengers of the ship from the boredom that was life without a fully functional Jericho.

"Without me these people are helpless." Chris sighed to himself. He turned a corner and ran smack into some idiot. "Who dares to run into the Amazing…oh…hi Vince"

Chris took a step back and adjusted his Barbie turban. Vince glared at him from burning eyes. His mouth turned down in an angry frown.

"What the hell is that?" Vince pointed to Jericho 's head.

"It's my turban. Didn't you know that Chris Jericho is always fashion forward? This is the newest craze in hip places like Paris, London, New York, and Djibouti."

"What?"

"Djibouti." Chris repeated. "Never mind."

"Take it off, it looks ridiculous!" McMahon snapped.

"Ah, but there is nothing in the rules about head wear, Barbie or otherwise." Chris smirked at McMahon who grew more and more agitated. Chris knew he should leave well enough alone but he just couldn't. So Chris did what Chris does best, he kept talking. "So it's going to stay right here it belongs atop my pretty little head."

"They're my rules. They say what I want them to say, got it?" McMahon grabbed a corner of the towel and tore it away leaving Chris to frown and run a hand through his messy hair. Chris watched McMahon retreat with the Barbie towel clutched in his hand.

"For now you have left the victor, Vinnie Mac. But this is not over, nay! The Amazing Jericho will regain his title! I mean, his turban!"

Phil jumped startled when Chris ran up to him and Jeff with a devious look on his face and mischief sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Oh no…now what?" Phil laughed.

"McMahon has gone and done it, he's declared war!" Jericho shouted waving his finger in the air. Phil slapped himself in the forehead.

"Chris, can you attempt to behave normally for oh, maybe…just five minutes?"

Chris tilted his head for a moment considering before shaking it.

"No, I tried once and it was bad."

"What happened?" Jeff asked almost afraid to hear Jericho 's insane answer.

"Well okay so I never tried. But I've been told that if I ever did…the world would stop turning and half of it would be stuck on the dark side of the sun and it would freeze and die and all the people in the world would have to move to Asia to not freeze and then everyone would have to watch Anime and eat noodles and like dragons."

"I fear for your sanity, do you realize that?" Phil said to the older man.

"You shouldn't. My sanity isn't afraid. It knows its place. It's in that part of my brain right next to the part that tells you not to eat rocks."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Phil grinned.

"Dude, that's where I keep my sanity too!" Jeff laughed and exchanged a high five with Jericho .

"But anyway young Phil Brooks, you asked The Amazing Jericho what happened and the Amazing Jericho will tell you…in third person."

Phil decided it was best not to ask why Chris liked to speak about himself in third person so he just waited patiently for Chris to go on.

"The demon known as Vincent Kennedy McMahon hijacked the Amazing Jericho's turban. He is holding Barbie hostage sighting a non-existent policy expounding on the guidelines for the wearing of head ornaments on this sea voyage. The Amazing Jericho is now planning his rescue of Barbie."

Phil tried desperately not to crack up and Jeff scratched at his colorful hair watching Chris's drama. Jericho was pacing the deck with a super serious look on his face and there was just nothing about this whole situation that seemed very serious.

"It is now my move and I plan to draw up blue prints for a sneak attack. I will go in to enemy territory risking life, limb, and considerable financial losses to obtain that which was so cruelly, maliciously, and brutally torn from my perfect blond locks!" Chris fell to his knees in near tears enjoying every moment of his over the top drama. "I will rescue you Barbie from the clutches of evil! I will not rest until I wrap you around my head once more!"

Jeff clapped sarcastically.

"Okay, you won the award Chris." Phil joked.

Chris's mouth fell open in shock and he got back to his feet.

"Surely you don't believe I say this in jest. This is a serious matter. I thought you would help me…after all…" All a sly grin and narrowed eyes replaced Chris's surprised expression. Phil had the sinking feeling that he was about to be dragged into Chris's insanity whether he wanted to or not. "The Great Amazing Handsome Jericho helped you."

Phil groaned knowing he was cornered.

"So, soldier, are you with me?"

"Alright, but don't call me soldier."

Chris danced around the deck excitedly and pumped his fists into the air. People turned to see what he was up to and raised eyebrows at the peculiar Jericho.

"Yes! Operation Barbie Freedom begins! We need code names, I'm going to be…Glitter Goblin."

"Glitter Goblin?" Phil pulled a face.

"Yes, and you shall be Rubber Ducky."

"What?"

"Rubber Ducky." Jeff laughed and poked at Phil who didn't look very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Jericho 's eyes danced with plots and plans. "We have to start planning now but this has to be top secret!"

"Well Jeff kind of knows so it's not that secret."

Chris stepped up to the younger Hardy and looked him over.

"Are you with us soldier?"

"Um…"

"Good!" Jericho slapped Jeff on the back and took his 'um' as a yes. "You will be dubbed Rainbow Fox. Now, Rubber Ducky and Rainbow Fox, the Glitter Goblin must stow away in a secret place and devise a plan.."

Jeff and Phil watched as Chris left making his way 'slyly' along the deck ducking and hiding behind random objects and confused people.

"I kind of wish he was still sea sick." Jeff commented.


	37. Chapter 37 TheVampireLucinda

**A/N: **_And then there was Lucinda LOL_

_Who's up for a pool party! LOL_

_Enjoy._  
**

* * *

  
**

Kane sighed and rolled his eyes as his cell phone rang obnoxiously. He had been sitting quietly on one of the sides of the boat with X-Pac, both of their legs dangling over the edge as they looked out together at the perfectly blue water.

"You gonna answer that?" Sean asked with a smile as the phone rang again. "It could be important."

"It's not," Glen said shortly, still looking out over the waves. This was the first time in years he and Sean had had a chance to sit down and talk to one another. A lot had been settled between them in one night...a lot. More than Glen would have ever thought possible. As is often the case, their most bitter disagreements and resentments were the results of several misunderstandings. Glen wondered sometimes why they never actually sat down and talked before last night.

'Probably because I thought I'd never see him again,' Kane reminded himself, looking down at the smaller man. 'I'm glad we--' His phone rang again, and he growled audibly.

Sean laughed. "Just answer it, man."

"I'm about to throw it into the ocean!" Kane hissed as he flipped the annoyance open. "What?! Wait...Shawn? How the hell did you get my number?! ...Not important right now?! I think it is important! ...Mark's phone?So where is he? ...But _why_ is he shaking Hunter? No, I don't...yes I...I don't care if... Dammit, Shawn Michaels, _what did you call me for_?!"

X-Pac was on his side laughing at this point, and Kane glared down at him, mouthing the words _You're friend is a nuisance._

"I know," Pac said softly, shaking his head, still laughing. "I know."

"Alright...What time? 10 minutes? ...Dressing for the occasion? Going to the pool is an occasion? ........If you say so. Okay, bye. Alright, I'll tell him!" Glen snapped his phone shut. "Shawn says hi...about 15 times."

"So, what's up?"

"Apparently all the guys are going to the pool today and announcing an impromptu pool party, or something like that."

Sean began laughing again. "We should _so_ go. Anything Shawn has planned should be good."

"Good...or disastrous," Glen mumbled. He didn't really want to join the others yet, especially his sulky big brother. He was fine just being with Sean...

"If you want to go, we can go, though."

Pac scratched his chin. "We can check it out...and if we don't like it, we can leave, y'know?"

Kane nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Maybe you can help me keep some measure of sanity around those guys." He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the mischievous look on Sean's face. "Actually, scratch that. I _know_ you'll get into it as bad as Shawn and Hunter...and then somehow I'll get dragged into it." He sighed dramatically, standing and offering his hand to X-Pac. "Let's get this over with, then."

Sean took the hand offered to him and stood, putting an arm around his friend's waist. "Don't worry, worst-case scenario is that Vince throws us into the ocean...and then, we can all hang out on a deserted island together!" The expression that came to Glen's face at that made Sean nearly fall back down laughing.

"Deserted island...the Kliq...my brother...some kid in love with my brother...Oh yeah, sounds like a _great_ time."

Elsewhere, only a few yards from the pool area, Shawn Michaels stood with his arms folded across his chest, a smug smile on his face.

"Ready, Hunt?" he asked, turning to the Game, who was at his side, a similar smile gracing his features.

"Oh hell yeah," Triple H said with a chuckle, holding up a megaphone. "Operation: Pool Invasion is underway."

Kevin Nash tossed his hair back with a laugh. "Now don't mess it up, Hunt," he warned with mock seriousness. "We get one shot at this, and one shot only."

"I won't fail," Hunter said solemnly, saluting the Kliq and walking furtively over to the pool, beginning to climb the highest diving board.

Arik, who was standing slightly behind the Kliq with the Undertaker, shook his head. "Just what are they planning to do?" he asked softly, trying to figure out just what Shawn and Co. had planned.

"No idea," 'Taker answered, shaking his head as well. "But somehow, I know it'll end up involving me. And that's going to suck."

"Hey!" Scott Hall called back to the pair, waving his arm. "Where's your brother? Is he still holding Sean hostage, or what?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "How the hell should I know?" he called back. "I don't--"

"Here!" X-Pac interrupted, popping up seemingly from out of nowhere, dragging Kane behind him. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Scott answered quickly, pulling Sean off to the side, whispering something in his ear, leaving Glen standing with Mark and Arik, both of whom were eying him oddly.

"What?!" he growled, folding his arms. "Is there something wrong?!"

Mark shrugged innocently. "Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?"

Glen raised an eyebrow. 'If I didn't know any better,' he thought, 'I'd say this big bastard was joking around with me...' Figuring he'd get no answers from 'Taker, he turned his glare on Arik, who winced.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Kane demanded, taking a menacing step towards the much smaller man.

Arik's jaw dropped. "I-I-I..." He began to back away slowly. "I have no idea!" he said in a rush, almost fainting as Glen cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, lay off the kid," 'Taker said, putting an arm over Arik's shoulders, stopping the younger man's retreat. "_He's_ not the one that ditched me at the party last night, now is he?"

Kane's eyes widened a little, and a very subtle blush came to his cheeks. "I...I had some talking to do with Sean," he said softly. "It was...necessary."

"Yeah, because 'talking' takes all night."

"Screw you," Glen said, although he couldn't be angry because he was too busy being confused at his brother's much-improved mood. What the hell had happened to him at that party?

He was all ready to start grilling Arik for answers, when all of a sudden Hunter's voice rang out over the general din of people speaking, which of course silenced everyone as he put a megaphone to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this pool had now been claimed by the Kilq." There were several cheers. "The new pool rules are as follows: Rule One: There are no rules. Rule Two: There all no rules. And Rule Three: If there's anyone who's not down with that, then we got two words for ya!"

"Suck it!" the remaining Kliq members called out, revealing their spots at each corner of the pool. Hunter, still standing on the top of the diving board, tore off his shirt and took off his pants, revealing a ridiculously small green and black speedo before crotch-chopping the onlookers.. Kevin slid his shirt over his head, as did Scott and X-pac. They were all dressed in black swimming trunks, and they held up the Kliq symbol before jumping into the water. Shawn, of course, had to strip with the greatest fanfare, unbuttoning his shirt slowly to cat calls and screams from several women—and men—who were hanging around, not wanting to miss the show. When his shirt was gone, he simply tore away his pants, and there were many who recognized—and some who loved—the black, skin-tight, tiny biking shorts the Heartbreak Kid now had covering his middle.

With a crotch chop, Shawn turned around, revealing as perfectly spray-painted DX symbol across the back, and jumped into the water at the same time as Hunter, both of them creating a huge splash—literally—soaking several of the patrons who had the misfortune of sunbathing near the Kliq's pool.

"Holy. Hell," Arik whispered when he could talk again. "They're going to get in so much trouble!"

It was 'Taker who chuckled, watching the Kliq members continue to raise hell. "I don't think they give a damn," he replied, as Shawn began to drown the nearest person...who turned out to be Stone Cold.

"Well, that was...educational," Glen said, walking over to the pool to get Sean so that he could get the hell out of there before--

Too late. The moment Glen was _near_ the pool, Hunter and X-Pac were behind him, and in half a second had shoved him into the water, clothes and all.

Mark and Arik pointed and laughed at the unfortunate Big Red Machine as he splashed and coughed up water, yelling out threats to everyone within the vicinity of the pool, even threatening to toss them all over the railing of the ship. Hunter and Sean high-fived one another before jumping back into the water, swimming circles around Kane as he chased them.

Arik had nearly collapsed with laughter at this point, when, suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Looks like someone's a bit over-dressed for a pool party," the owner of the arms said with a chuckle, and Arik recognized the voice as belonging to Scott Hall.

"Yeah, and here's another one," Kevin Nash laughed and he put his arms around the Undertaker's waist.

"Get the hell off me, Nash," 'Taker growled, pulling at the hands locked at his middle.

"Not until this comes off," Kevin whispered, beginning to undue the buttons on the Deadman's shirt.

Arik, already blushing, felt his face go even redder as Scott pulled his shirt right up and over his head. Unlike 'Taker, he didn't stand a chance in hell against the wrestler behind him, so he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He looked over at Mark, who was now more or less fighting with Kevin for ownership of his shirt.

"Look, you're going into that pool one way or another," Kevin protested, tugging at the shirt with all his strength. "You might as well be dressed for the occasion!"

"Dammit Nash!"

While they battled, over by the pool, Hunter had re-taken his place at the top of the diving board. Kevin and Scott notice this an abruptly left Mark and Arik, taking their places by the pool.

"The Kliq pool now declares this time 'Adult Swim.' Anyone under the age of 18...get the hell out of here!" He waited a few moments, in the name of courtesy, and then raised the megaphone to his lips again. "This party is official underway!"

Almost in unison, every single Kliq member stripped out of his respective swim wear, and suddenly the pool was surrounded by five naked wrestlers. Several of the fans followed suit almost immediately.

Arik, still without his shirt, turned beet red as he stared for a moment before putting a hand over his eyes. He heard 'Taker grumbling about his shirt at his side, and he figured it was a safe bet to look at him instead of the naked Kliq members...and especially naked Shawn.

However, Arik soon realized that a shirtless Undertaker was just as hot as a naked Shawn, and he couldn't help but stare at the Deadman now, eyes widening. 'His body is...perfect...'

The Undertaker didn't notice of Arik staring at him, instead simply shaking his head as he saw the antics taking place in front of him. He wondered how long it would continue until Vince came over...and subsequently died of a heart attack. Now that mental image made him smile, and it was then that he noticed Shawn motioning to him to join the chaos.

"Just like the good 'ole days, I guess," he said with a resigned sigh. He tossed his torn shirt away, and then began on the buckle of his pants.

Arik gasped audibly. "Are you...are you...?" He couldn't even get the word "stripping" out without having to take a deep breath.

'Taker laughed. "No, no, I won't be naked, kid." He shook his head. "I'm just going to go make fun of Glen over there...and I know if I get anywhere near the water, I'll get splashed, and Nash already ruined my shirt..." A slow smile crossed his features. "Actually, you know what, I think I'll get some payback," he said with an evil laugh, sliding down his jeans and tossing them to the side along with his ragged shirt. Arik couldn't stop himself from admiring Mark's legs in shorts.

"Call me if Hall assaults you again," he said to Arik before walking off towards the pool, stalking around it until he was on the same side as Kevin Nash. Arik watched him go, wondering if he should follow, or if he should just sit off to the side and admire the scene in front of him.

'Oh, what the hell,' he thought, stripping down to his swimming trunks.

He began to approach the water cautiously, making sure that no one was around. When he at last verified that he was indeed safe, he put one foot in the water...and cried out in surprise as Hunter grabbed his leg from under the water and pulled him in. Shawn of course was close by, and the two were quickly engaged in a battle to remove Arik's shorts from his blushing body.

Not far away, separate from the pandemonium, and yet a result of it, Kane and X-Pac sat on the side of the pool, hands intertwined under the water.


	38. Chapter 38 Souless

**A/N: **_Wow, guys really sorry this is taken so long to get up, but as some of you have heard, I've had something of a writers block, not to mention an issue with my arm. The good news is I have 3 chapters to post for you all tonight. Wrestlefan4 and TVL have sent me some really terrific chapters to help move the fun and the story along. I really hope you enjoy them._

_Anyway it's late and my brain is fried, so lets get to the next chapter of Sail away shall we._  
**

* * *

  
**

The fun at the pool jumped into high gear the round the time Kevin and Scott succeeded in tossing a fully clothed Bradshaw into the pool. His promised retaliation came quickly when he pulled a double clothline on both men sending them into the pool. By this point the only ones left by the pool where wrestlers, and adult fans willing to allow their inhibitions go.

For the gathered wrestlers this was the first time they had truly been able to let loose in front of fans without the fear of reading less then positive reactions on the internet later; for everyone was treating this trip like they were in Vegas. Not that they would do anything to outrageous. Many had wives and children along and they had to take that into account, yet running around a pool buck-naked did not seem too off limits at the moment.

Not to say everyone was wearing solely their birthday suites, many of the older, or less venturous fans and wrestlers, who were not too offended by the displays about them, lounged nearby laughing good-naturedly at the antics before their eyes. They joked pointed and conversed just happy to bask in the unhindered joyous atmosphere that permeated the pool area. At a few tables card games spontaneously sprang up, while, at others, wrestlers would start telling road stories, or a fan would regal other fans and some wrestlers about the first show they ever went to, or their favorite wrestler of all times. Food was eaten, drinks consumed and yet, nothing seem to get to the point where there was a possibility it would get out of hand, not even when two fans, overtaken by the feeling of 'camaraderie' that infused the pool area, tried, without success, to spear Mark into the pool while he was distracted. In fact Mark was at the time fending off Paul Wight's own attempt to do that very thing, only Big Show found that Mark was not only quick in the ring, but even on the slippery surface of a poolside, as the Deadman deftly side stepped the big behemoth's lumbering lunge at him, allowing Paul's own momentum to carry the larger man face first into a belly flop into the water. It was as Taker had his back to the two young men, smirking at the gasping and sputtering Wight, that all common sense deserted the two fans and they ran yelling full tilt at Mark. Most of the wrestlers seeing what was coming were in shock that the two fans were that brave, and foolish, to even try it and were ready to run in after Mark got out of the pool sure that Mark's surprising good nature would disappear and the lives of the two young men would be in grave danger. So what happened next was a complete shock to all but one person at poolside.

Mark, somehow, realized the two young men were headed for him; one might figure it was the yelling. Which lead to him turning swiftly while ducking low at the same time, as both men had aimed for Mark's middle, a spot now a few inches above the crouching man's head. It was far too late for the two to stop, even thought they saw Mark's move, their trajectory sent both barreling over their intended target and head first into the warm pool water. The watery entry was followed by an uneasy silence; partially due to the fear those around the pool held for the two, foolish, young fans, and partially from shock as no one ever thought Mark could move that fast.

Two things broke the silence, the booming laughter that emanated from Glen, and Mark standing up, leveling the three men that had thought they could send into the drink with his cold emotionless stare, seen very often in the ring, which morphed into Mark joining his booming hoarse laughter to his brother's. The two laughing men set off a chain reaction as both fans and wrestlers burst out in uncontrollable laughter, a lot of it out of relief that Mark was not going to spill fan blood.

Arik wiped tears from his eyes as sat near the diving board, he found the whole incident the funniest thing he has seen in his whole life. A hand on his shoulder made him look up into the smiling face of Shawn standing above him, a towel wrapped loosely about his waist. "Hey kid, what you doing sitting here all alone?" Shawn dropped down to sit next to the young man; leaning on arm on the younger mans shoulder. Arik smiled back and nodded towards the other end of the pool, where a laughing Mark was helping the three would be ambusher out of the pool.

"He seems a lot looser then when I saw him yesterday." He comments to the older man at his side, "Did it have to do with you two going out last night?" To be honest Arik was very curious to find out what exactly happened with Mark and Shawn after they left. He can remember, slightly, Mark talking to him while he was half asleep, but most of that conversation was lost, save his telling the big man about the loss of his sister and how he got past it. He figures something big must have gone down in the few hours they were gone, he was just not sure it was his place to ask what; after all, push comes to shove he is still just a fan, he was not one of the boys.

Shawn, for his part, just smiled and turned his attention to the man in question, smirking as he sees Mark, walk over to where Glen and Sean were sitting sharing a few words with his brother while casting a look in the smaller man's direction. Shawn knows how Mark feels about the once 1 2 3 Kid, and he could not help but tense up a bit. Waltman has made a lot of mistakes in the past, and probably will make more in time, but his feelings for Glen was not one of them, how he treated Glen near the end of their relationship, though, was the biggest mistake of all, for he, not only, lost the best thing in his life, but he gain a very dangerous enemy in Glen's brother. No one ever wants to be on the bad side of the Deadman and Sean's actions landed him fully in that position.

Shawn breathed a sigh of relief as he watches Mark pat his brother on the shoulder then walk off. He knows he is going to have to talk to Mark about letting go his anger with Waltman, if for no other reason then for Glen's sake. Glen has been ready to forgive Sean for a long time now and Sean has only now gotten up the courage to seek out and speak to Glen. Neither needs the worry of Mark's continued animosity hanging over their heads. He looks back towards Arik and winks, remembering he has yet to answer the young man's question, "I'll answer that another time. Why don't you, drop the clothing and join in the fun?"

Arik chuckles but shakes his head in the negative. "I'm just fine here watching everyone else. Maybe in a more private setting I might." He winks at Shawn as he lowers his voice slightly, giving it a touch of implied seduction. Laughing outright as Shawn gives him a sour face. "Oh you can wait, after all look at all the great bodies you have to look at already." He waves his head over the pool area, "I think not seeing mine is not all that big a loss."

Shawn has to grudgingly agree. There is a lot to look at, both clothed and unclothed, still he hopes he will get some time alone this kid; he is very intriguing to the Heartbreak Kid. For now he will have to settle for the watching the others happily enjoying their pool party and watching the still clothed Mark make his way around the pool.

In a more sedate and clothed section of the ship, Vince is just leaving a meeting he set up with the other higher ups on the cruise. He felt it was for the best to warn his family and those given the responsibility of for keeping order during the cruise and the stay on the island that it looked like Shawn and Mark were reunited. The news drew a smile and '_it's about time'_ from his wife, a surprised look from his daughter, and an oddly speculative look from his son. Kevin Dunn shook his head resignedly and Johnny Ace frowned unhappily.

Ace was not around during the initial run of the Disastrous Duo, but even in WCW he heard about the antics of the two men. He was not happy to have to be forced to deal with it during his reign over the company; and he vowed he would not. "I'll end this before it starts" he thinks to himself. He runs things now in the company and he would not, like his predecessor, Jim Ross, allow those two to run roughshod over him or the WWE. John was not fool though he knew that dealing with both Mark and Shawn would not be easy and he would need back up; he would need help to make those two realize who the real boss was in the WWE now.

For his part Vince was just happy to let others deal with Mark and Shawn. As it is, for whatever reason, it seemed like this cruise had removed all common sense, and fear of Vince, his workers seemed to have had. His rules were being broken at ever step, and he was at a loss how to get things back under control. It was true; no one had done anything, yet that would have severely damaged his company's reputation. Well save him running around the halls with nothing by his hand over his genitals, but beyond that, the troubles had been minor, so to speak. He was just concerned that someone would go over board and do something that would completely make him and World Wrestling Entertainment look like fools. Everyone would have to be more vigilant and keep on the wrestlers to maintain some decorum till they reached his island.

Back at the pool party, as retaliation, and with the help of his Brother, Mark had succeeded in divesting Paul Wight of his swim trunks and sending him back in to the pool as revenge for the larger man's earlier attempt to do the same to him. This, of course, forced all those present to have to view Paul's posterior, something none wished to do again, even insisting that Mark retrieve the man's trunks which the Deadman had saw fit to tie to a pole attached to one of the railings. Suffice to say there would be some interesting youtube videos uploaded from the ship later that afternoon.

While the others were having fun at the pool, or mingling with the wrestlers in other areas of the ship, in the room of Scott Levy, his bunkmate was quietly sitting facing the porthole window. A smile played along his lips as he sat, not making a sound, not moving an inch, the only sign he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest from breathing. Suddenly the room's unsettling quiet was broken by the sounds of a ringing phone. Slowly and with deliberate movements the rooms sole occupant reached into his pocket and removed a cell phone, flipping the top and placing it to his ear.

"Yes," he whispers softly, "Yes, everything is in place…no he has no idea…will you be where you need to be…. I am expecting no slipups or I will exact a punishment you will regret…I am sure you understand…yes…till then." He closes the phone with a smile and a soft chuckle. "Soon, very soon."


	39. Chapter 39 Wrestlefan4

**A/N:(Me)**_ And here we have Wrestlefan4's offering_

**A/N:(Wrestlefan4)** _I hope you don't think this is too weird. Blame it on my Jericho muse I swear it was his fault he wanted it!_

* * *

"Operation Barbie Freedom!" Chris cheered happily as he placed a few more fern fronds in Phil's raven hair. He had raided some potted plants around the ship pulling pieces off of them until they looked worse than Charlie Brown's Christmas tree. Now around the ship were random pillaged potted plants looking sad and scarce.

"This is kind of…silly isn't it?" Phil asked as he rolled his eyes upward to try to see what Chris was doing. Jeff stood aside with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Chris had already decorated him in random decapitated plant parts…as if that could hide Jeff Hardy from the world.

"Ta-da!" Chris stood back admiring his work. Phil didn't look very thrilled or enthusiastic to be taking on such an awesome mission.

"Am I invisible?" Phil asked as he waved his hand in front of his face John Cena style.

"What? Chris what did you do with Phil!" Jeff bounded over to the blond man and shook his shoulders.

The three men laughed but Chris quickly covered his laughter with a somber expression. He whipped a folded paper out from his pocket.

"This is our plan."

Phil and Jeff peered at the paper trying to make heads or tales of it. It was covered in strange symbols and rainbow glitter.

"Is this English?"

"Did I put both my contacts in one eye?"

Chris turned the paper around realizing it was upside down.

"It's in code."

Phil and Jeff both groaned.

"The blue triangle represents McMahon's cabin. The purple squares represent your guy's location."

"What are the orange flowers?" Phil asked.

"Decorations of course." Chris shook his head as though Phil was a very dense young man. Doesn't everyone know the orange flowers are always there for decorations purposes and decoration purposes only?

Chris went on to explain their plan which was mostly full of ridiculous things. Jeff and Phil turned to one another and shrugged and just followed Chris. As far as Jeff and Phil understood once Chris sneaked into McMahon's cabin they were simply supposed to stand guard until Chris came back out. Phil wondered once more why he had agreed to do this…but the answer was standing next to him and his green eyes sparkled so dazzlingly.

Chris ducked behind a lifeboat and pulled Phil and Jeff down with him. He peeked over the rounded top and watched the people amble around the deck. When the coast was clear he hissed to Jeff and Phil and the three of them made their way to the cabins. Chris suddenly stopped holding his finger to his mouth in a rather loud 'sh!' and Jeff fell into Phil knocking them both to the ground and making a lot of noise.

"Sorry." Jeff offered as he picked himself up off of Phil and extended a hand to help the younger man up.

"Quiet!" Chris hushed and pressed himself to the wall. "Someone's coming!"

"What in the hell?" Shannon Moore raised his eyebrows at the three ridiculous looking superstars.

"We're on a secret mission." Phil deadpanned and it was so funny that Jeff started to giggle.

"You didn't see us." Chris slapped Shannon across the face and Shannon just blinked back at him with his mouth half ajar. "If you breathe a word we will have to do away with you."

Jeff and Phil were now cracking up at poor Shannon. He rubbed his cheek sadly and sulked away.

Chris continued on and Jeff kept saying funny things to make Phil crack up and when Chris stopped too suddenly again they gave a repeat act of stumbling into one another and ending up on the floor only this time they were both in stitches with laughter.

"You guys are like two of The Three Stooges…" Chris shouted, forgetting momentarily to be quiet. He quickly covered his mouth and glanced around hoping he wasn't heard. "You are like two of The Three Stooges…stoned!"

That only sent them into further hysterics. Chris dragged Jeff up by his armpits followed by Phil who was crying from laughing so hard.

"Come on Chris, no one's here to see us they're all out finding better things to do with their time than liberate a freakin' Barbie towel."

"Someone is going to see or hear us!" Chris whined and begged for Jeff to shut up. "And I am not Chris I'm Glitter Goblin."

"Rubber Ducky to Glitter Goblin we seem to have a break down in communications." Phil laughed. "And gear…" He said as a couple of fronds fell from his hair to the floor. Jeff dropped to his knees and waved his hands at the sad looking plant pieces.

"Flee! Flee for your lives my little leafy ones!"

Chris glared at the two men who were ruining his secret mission.

"Zip your lips or I'm going to put both of you in The Walls of Jericho!"

"How is that possible?" Phil asked between his laughter. He wiped at his leaking brown eyes and chewed on his lip ring.

"I am the Amazing Chris Jericho. All things are possible. Now shut it."

Jeff and Phil obeyed and continued to follow Chris as he tiptoed down the hallway ducking here and there behind random things that did little to give him much cover.

"We're here." Chris whispered. "Now we just have to…" Chris stopped whipping his head up suddenly. Someone was coming.

"Quick, hide!" He opened a door and before Jeff or Phil could do anything they were shoved inside and the door was slammed shut. Phil blinked in the darkness and realized they were in a closet or something and it was very, very close. In fact, Phil was pressed against the wall and Jeff was staring at him nose to nose.

"Hi Phil."

"Hi Jeff."

Jeff turned away from Phil smiling to himself. It was funny to see the look on Phil's face when he realized they were basically close to kissing. Jeff reached for the door knob and the space was so tight that he banged his elbow into something and sent travel size bars of soap and shampoo bottles spilling all over Phil's head. Jeff wiggled the doorknob.

"Trying to tell me I need to clean up?" Phil asked as he ran his hand through his hair finding it globbed up with spilled shampoo. The closet began to reek of flowery scent and Phil couldn't tell if Jeff was coughing or laughing.

"We're stuck…the door is either locked or jammed." Jeff waved his hand in front of his face as the scent of flowers overwhelmed the space.

Jeff turned around and clumsily knocked a shelf loose. It crashed down awkwardly making their space grow even more limited. Phil slid down the wall and found there was enough room on the floor of the closet to sit. He rubbed at his head which was now in pain from a collapsing shelf.

"Jeff what are you doing?"

"Trying to find a light." Jeff replied and reached upwards hoping to grab onto a chord or something. He only succeeded in wrecking the closet further and falling onto Phil landing right between his legs.

"Hello again." Jeff managed to roll himself over so he was now sitting up against Phil and in between his legs. He realized there was no way either of them could move too much. "Well…this is fun."

_Oh, he's so close to me!_ Phil felt his heart start to race and hoped Jeff didn't notice. He had only thought of being this close to Jeff before…and not really in a closet…but maybe in a way it was sort of fitting. Phil was still under confusion about his feelings and desires.

He was close enough that he could feel Jeff's breathing and smell the scent of his hair. He wanted to touch it but refrained from it. They had only just talked earlier and Jeff would probably think he was a weird-o or something.

"Chris, what are you doing in my room?" Chris turned clutching the Barbie towel. He smiled innocently at Vince.

"Hi."

"Get out of my room." Vince barked and snatched the Barbie towel away again.

"We need to talk…"

Chris watched as Vince paced around the room with the towel in his hand. He felt bad for him, his life was being made into hell by many of the superstars aboard the ship, Chris himself included. Most of the others had no real reason for doing so other than just for fun. Chris however had been making it a goal to aggravate McMahon ever since he had signed again with WWE. Stephanie was the one who wanted to sign Chris again, not Vince. Chris could understand his reasons but it still hurt him.

"There is nothing to talk about. We agreed to keep as much distance between us as possible. I don't think you being in my cabin is accomplishing that."

"I'm tired of being away from you." Chris reached out and took Vince's wrist in his hand causing the older man to stop and look down at the hand that was touching him for a few unsure moments. Memories started to flood the older man's mind and along with them came feelings that he had worked very hard to stuff away.

"Chris…" Vince sighed and rubbed at his head. "Please."

"Please what?"

Chris pulled Vince's other hand away from his face and inched closer until their lips nearly touched.

"Please what?" Chris repeated.

_I want to feel him in my arms again, I want to remember the taste of his lips, I want to get lost in his blue eyes the way I used to…_

Vince felt his mind slipping out of control which was something that rarely happened. Chris had caught him off guard as he was worrying about millions of other things rather than the man in front of him. Memories of early days flashed back into Vince's mind…before Chris had left a few years ago in the 'You're Fired' match between him and John Cena. That match was a direct result of Mrs. McMahon finding out about their relationship. Stephanie and Shane had never known however and Stephanie had signed Chris back to the company. He was a very popular draw and she saw no reason why her father wouldn't want him back with the company. Vince was drawn from his thoughts when Chris repeated the sentence for a third time: Please what Vince? Vince realized that his hands were trembling and he was tilting his head forward to meet Chris's lips.

The truth was, Vince wanted to be with Chris again.

_It has been so long._ Chris thought as his tongue danced with Vince's. There had always been an attraction between the two, a spark, and it was hard to keep it lying dormant for so long. Chris groaned into the kiss and Vince wrapped his arms around Chris waist picking him up and laying him on the bed. Chris wrapped his legs around Vince' waist and let the other man pull his shirt of and run his tongue over his sweaty chest that pumped up and down with his desperate breathing. Chris reached downwards fumbling with Vince's belt before pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Next came the button and zipper and the Vince was free of his pants and Chris was caressing him.

"Mmm…Chris." Vince growled the younger mans name and bit at his hardened nipple. It was so familiar and so electrifying, it was as if they had been apart for ages yet not apart at all.

"Oh fuck me, please Vince please!" Chris groaned overcame with need. He had been left with such a long time to think about the past and still want Vince but not being able to be with him. This moment had been a long time coming.

"If you insist." Vince growled again. He had a way of sounding like an animal during sex that always drove Chris crazy. Vince spit in his hand and readied himself for something he thought would never happen again. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop, he told it to shut up. All his nerves and anxieties seemed to float away and be usurped in the moment. When he kissed Chris, he knew it was all over. He wanted Chris more than anything. It suddenly didn't matter if he had promised his wife it would end, it didn't matter at all.

He pulled Chris' pants away.

Chris stepped out of Vince's cabin in a daze. A huge stupid smile hung on his face and he buttoned his shirt up not realizing it was all wrong and bunched up. He half tucked it into his pants and brought the Barbie towel up to his nose and inhaled. It now smelled like Vince because he wiped his sweaty face on it. Chris sauntered down the hallway lost in his own mind and completely forgetting about the two young men he had locked in the closet.

Vince left his cabin feeling better than he had for a very, very long time. He didn't care what else these idiot employees did for the rest of the trip. His seemingly ever present sour mood had taken a hiatus. Some of the passengers even took a double take when they saw the smile that stretched across his face. He even stopped right before going into the pool area and tore down a set of his rules. He read them over, laughed, and tossed the crumpled paper into the garbage can.

Vince walked into the pool area and stopped seeing total chaos. Naked superstars were all over the place and Shawn and Hunter were running around the slippery area like madmen. He imagined them falling and busting their asses any second.

"Oh no!" Someone said and all in the pool and around it stopped dead in their tracks seeing Vincent Kennedy McMahon had entered. Shawn and Paul were waiting to see the top of Vince's head rocket off in smoke like an enraged cartoon character. Mark hid his face in his hand as though that would somehow help. Some of the superstars looked like kids with their hands stuck in the cookie jar, others looked at Vince smirking waiting for him to have a coronary on the spot. Instead, he smiled at them all. When he did that everyone was caught off guard.

"I see you guys are having fun." Vince strode forward passed dripping wet Nash and Hall who were giving him the funniest looks of disbelief he had ever seen. He stepped in between Shawn and Paul who were wearing insanely tiny swimwear. Vince squeezed their shoulders. "Mind if I join?"

Meanwhile, in a closet…

Phil held back the urge to wrap his arms around Jeff. He instead pressed a button on his watch that made it light up revealing the time. "It's been about a half hour or so. Do you think he forgot about us?"

"He won't forget about us."


	40. Chapter 40 TheVampireLucinda

**A/N: **_And now TVL and a really sweet chapter, enjoy._

* * *

Kane and X-Pac sat on the sun deck, looking over at the chaos of the pool area, laughing. The entire Kliq—minus Sean, of course—was running amok, just as they had promised. The two had decided to flee the scene before Vince found out about the "festivities," so they retreated to the sun deck, a place where they could observe the chaos and yet not take part in it.

Now they were lying out in the bright, yellow-orange sunlight. Sean had donned his shorts again, and Glen had stripped out of his soaking wet clothes and was now wearing a simple pair of swimming trunks.

"I never took you for much of a sunbather," Sean said with a chuckle as he folded his hands behind his head.

"I'm not," Glen said with an exaggerated frown. "And I'm sure that, when the day is over, Mark and I are going to be sunburned to hell and back."

X-Pac laughed, turning to Kane and giving him a short pat on the arm. "It's okay. At least you two won't be sunburned where the sun don't shine, like Shawn and the guys." He began to laugh even harder at the thought of his fellow Kliq members running around, complaining about sun-burned asses, but after a few moments, he realized that Glen wasn't laughing with him. He sat up, and looked down at his friend, who had a very contemplative look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Sean asked carefully, glad that now he could freely look at Kane's features. It seemed so long ago, but he remembered clearly the time when the only way he could judge the Big Red Machine's emotions was through his body language and the sound of his voice...and Kane barely spoke back then. It had been near maddening for both of them.

'Thank goodness that damn mask is gone,' he thought suddenly, as he gazed at Glen's face. It was a good face, with strong features, and soft eyes. 'I can hear his voice more clearly now too...'

Glen's sudden laugh brought him out of his thoughts with a blush.

"Take a picture, Sean, it'll last longer," Kane joked, sitting up and nudging his friend in the ribs. "I answered your question."

Sean turned another shade of red. He so obviously hadn't been listening, and apparently Glen found it hilarious. "So...what was your answer?" he asked, looking away. "I swear I was listening...I just got distracted."

"Sure," Kane laughed, leaning back on his hands, looking very relaxed. "But, fyi, my answer was that I was wondering why you were over here with me instead of down there with your buddies."

X-Pac turned his head to study Kane again. 'That doesn't sound good,' he thought suddenly.

"Why wouldn't I be over here with you?"

Glen shrugged. "I don't know...It's just...Why waste your time with me when you've got the whole Kliq together again?"

Sean groaned inwardly. He knew the question had been there there since last night, but he dreaded facing it. During one of their more divisive arguments a few years ago, he had said in no uncertain terms that he would choose the Kliq over Glen if the chance presented itself. Of course he had been lying when he said it, but the statement accomplished what he wanted it too—Glen had been hurt by it.

And, of course, in retaliation, Glen had turned around and said that he'd choose his brother over Sean also, which made Sean feel pretty worthless for a while. Luckily for him, Glen recanted his statement by helping Sean out when the Undertaker had attacked him..and Sean had been so grateful.

But they had fallen out with one another before he had a chance to recant _his_ statement.

"Glen," X-Pac began in a low voice, placing a hand on the much larger man's shoulder. "I'd much rather spend my time with you. And I'm sorry I ever said otherwise. I was lying, and you know it as well as I do. Maybe even better."

Kane grunted in agreement, but said nothing. 'So, he hasn't forgotten,' he thought with a rueful smile. 'Because I sure as hell hadn't.'

"Come on, man, don't get mad at me," Sean said, shifting so that he was on his knees. "Forgive me, please, Glen. I know we fought over some stupid shit...really stupid shit...but some of it wasn't stupid, and we should have seriously talked, but I was too dumb and stubborn to even think to talk with you."

"Don't only blame yourself," Glen said softly, eyes looking out over the water. "I was being an ass too. We're equally responsible for what happened...and I know we can't change the past." He laughed sadly. "I just wish we could."

Pac sighed. "I do too, man. You don't know how much I wish I could too." He sat down again and brought his knees up to his chest, leaning on his folded arms.

"So...Do you forgive me, Big Man?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"I see nothing to forgive you for."

"And I see nothing to forgive _you_ for."

Sean laughed suddenly. "Dammit, Glen, you know my brain only works for so long! You're confusing me!"

Glen nudged Sean playfully with his shoulder. "I know," he joked. "How about we just call it even. I don't want to start going around here all emo like my brother." The two shared a laugh then, at Mark's expense.

"He still hates me, doesn't he?" Sean asked with a snicker. "He thought I was taking you away from him, or something."

"You were," Kane said, a slow smile coming to his face. "And even now you are. So...I think it's safe to say that he still hates you." He reached over and gently took Sean's chin in his hand, turning the smaller man's face towards him so that he could look into his eyes. "What he doesn't understand is that I can't be taken away unless I want to. Because, really, no one has ever controlled me. It's _always_ been my free will...something I think that my poor brother has yet to fully understand."

Sean nodded vaguely, eyelids feeling heavy with memory. In the past, he had always been the one to touch Glen, to initiate the hugs and caresses. But now, feeling Glen's large thumb brush against his chin, hearing the low rumble of his voice...

X-Pac closed his eyes and, as he had hoped, soon felt Kane's lips against his and leaned comfortably into the Glen's embrace. He knew better than anyone that the Big Red Machine, was, while a monster, so much more than that. He had a heart that was as good as anyone Sean had ever met, and a soul that seemed the embodiment of elemental fire.

'Dammed if I don't still love him,' Sean thought absently as his arms found their way around Glen's neck. 'Dammed if I never stopped.'

Though quiet, as he often was, Glen was thinking the same thing, and laughing to himself as he kissed his small lover. Because the more he thought about it, the more he realized that there _had_ been one person who was able to control him, to some extent, and it sure as hell hadn't been his brother, nor his no-good father.

It was the youngest member of the Kliq, a man no taller than his chest, a man once known simply as "Kid."

It had always been and will always be only Sean.


	41. Chapter 41 Dark Kaneanite

**A/N: **_DK has come back with a really cute chapter. Had me chuckling and gasping all at once. LOL_

_Enjoy._  
**

* * *

  
**

Finlay looked around the deck, making sure that Jericho was nowhere insight. With a sigh of relief he stepped out from behind his hiding spot, which was a rather sparse looking potted plant, and headed towards the dinning room that Brianna and Justin had disappeared into. Cautiously he peeked around the door and scanned the room. Justin and Brianna were sitting at a table near the back, a plate of fruit and chocolate between them and smiles on their faces. As much as he wanted to make sure that she was safe, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt their solitude. Not when they looked so happy together.

"_Sides, I can always threaten the mons' life later._" He thought with a smile.

Finlay turned around to leave and found himself face to face with the one man he had been trying to avoid.

"Irish Cream! I've been looking for you." Jericho said with a smile.

"Irish Cream? Wot in the hell are ye on about now ye bluidy loon? And did ye forget how to dress yeself?" Finlay asked as he took in Jericho's disheveled appearance.

"Shush. That's not important right now. Barbie has been returned. So now the Amazing Jericho can accurately predict your romantic future." He wrapped the towel back around his head, inhaling deeply before he reached for Finlay's hand.

"Shove off. My romantic future is none of yuir bluidy business." Finlay pulled his hand away and took off in the other direction, trying to put as much distance between him and Jericho as he possibly could.

"Come back Irish Cream! I can't remember where I left Rubber Ducky and Rainbow Fox!" He called out, but Finlay was already too far away to hear him. With a pout Jericho looked up and down the hallway with a sigh. "There can't be that many closets on the this damned boat." He mumbled as he started searching for the one that he had locked Jeff and Phil in.

Justin blushed deeply as Brianna laughed. He had told her about how bad his pre-match jitters used to be.

"So that's why Bam doesn't talk all that much?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup. Your turn now. What's the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?"

"I can't think of any." She said as she played with her necklace.

"Come on now. Everyone has had something embarrassing happen to them at one time or another." He coaxed, taking a deep breath as she popped a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth.

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course. And I promise it won't go beyond this table." He said as he crossed his heart.

"Fine. But no laughing until I'm done."

"Gotcha."

"I was pitching a new style to Stephanie for the Diva's. We were walking down a hallway at Titan Towers and I was more occupied with talking rather than watching where I was going, and I ended up walking face first into a wall. I broke my nose from the contact and when I fell backwards one of my hands accidentally caught Stephanie on the cheek, leaving a large red spot. I thought I was going to be killed."

"Damn. I don't know anyone that can say they hit a McMahon and lived. Can I get your autograph?" Justin asked as he held out a piece of paper with a grin.

"Be serious. I was on my first solo job and I hit Stephanie McMahon. You have no idea how scary that was."

"You have never faced off against Kane, or hit him in the head with the ECW title belt. Do you know how scary that was?

"Alright it's a tie."

"Well if I can't get your autograph, can I get your number?"

"Why Mr. LaRouche, are you seriously trying that old line on me?"

"Yes, I do believe I am. Is it working?" Brianna got up and grabbed a pen that was lying on the next table; she took Justin's hand and wrote her cell number down on his palm, grinning as his eyes went wide.

"I dunno, you tell me?" She said lowly as she turned to walk away.

"Hey! Brianna, wanna go to the pool and hang out for a while?" He called as he jumped up from his chair and rushed over to her.

"Why not. Seems like a plan. Wait for me while I change into my suit?"

"Can I watch?"

"No." She shook her head and started towards her room.

Justin whistled lowly as he watched her walk away. He shook his head and started after her, pulling his phone out and saving her number.

Paul sat dejectedly on the shallow end steps, watching as everyone splashed around. He wanted to go and find Brianna, but after what had happened that morning he figured that he needed some time away from her. Shawn sauntered past, his tiny swim trunks leaving nothing to the imagination. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. This day was going from bad to worse, he stood up to head back to his cabin when he seen Vince enter the pool area. With a gulp he sat back down, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, not an easy task for someone his size. His mouth dropped to the floor as Vince stripped to his boxers and jumped into the pool, splashing Hunter and Mark with his dive.

"Hey Wight! Where's your girlfriend?" Batista asked as he floated over to the tall man.

"None of your damned business." Paul growled.

"Maybe not, but if my girl was hanging out with LaRouche I'd be worried. You know he's only trying to get into her pants.... don't you." Dave righted himself and leaned up against the wall, looking around the pool area causally as if he swam naked every day with fans.

"Batista, I'm warning you. Leave it and me alone before I snap you in half."

"Alright, just wanted to be helpful. Don't blame me when he snakes her away. Oops, guess he already did." Dave pointed over to the entrance of the pool area where Brianna and Justin had just entered.

Paul took a deep breath when he seen the silver two-piece she had on. It tied at the sides and the top looked about two sizes too small. Justin had his hand on the small of her back and was laughing as Hunter and Shawn walked over. Hunter took Brianna's hand and held it over her head as she spun in a circle. A couple of the men let out a whistle and Paul suddenly felt angry. He got up from his perch, forgetting that he wasn't wearing trunks and headed over to where they stood. Just as he got within two feet of them he remembered and he turned red as she noticed him. Her eyes got big and her mouth formed a small 'o'. He turned redder still as he felt himself twitch under her gaze. A chair was next to him and he grabbed the towel from it, not caring whose it was. He wrapped it around his waist and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wanna touch it? It won't bite, I promise. Spit maybe, but it'll never bite." He asked, then mentally choked himself as she snapped her jaw shut.

"Maybe later." She quipped back, grinning as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Now now Paul, there's no need for that kind of talk." Hunter said with a grin. "So how about you accompany me to the pool Ms. Daniels?" He asked, offering her his elbow.

"And if I don't want too?"

"Then I throw you in, sans top of course." He said seriously.

"I guess. You coming Justin?" She asked as Hunter led her away.

"He's not ready yet. Give...him...one.... MINUTE!" Shawn yelled the last word as he cut Justin's trunks down the sides quickly and tossed the ruined halves over to Kevin, who threw them overboard.

Paul watched with a grin as Justin tried to shield himself, but it didn't work. Justin's face was redder than he could remember it

"And if he's going nude, so are you!" Hunter attacked the strings on her suit quickly and within seconds she was standing nude in the water.

Paul swallowed as she shielded herself. Her hair covered her breasts so the only things she had to worry about was her downstairs. If there were a shell behind her he would have called her Venus. He looked over and seen that Justin was practically drooling and threw a towel at him to cover his excitement. Just because they were all naked it didn't mean that anyone wanted to see erections swinging all over the place. The towel caught Justin in the face and he dropped it to the deck as he walked towards the pool as if in a trance. With a growl Paul ditched his towel and dived into the water, reaching Brianna before Justin did. The bad thing was that Batista had beaten him and was standing next to her with his arm draped over her shoulder, his fingertips grazing the tops of her breasts.

This day just went from bad to worse, and it was going to end even worse for Batista when Paul got his hands around his throat. What Paul didn't know was that Justin was thinking the exact same thing. As one they started towards the two, but where stopped when Brianna elbowed Batista in his side and then kneed him when he turned around. With a gasp he sank down until the water hit his chin, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

She glared and flounced over to the steps, climbing them without paying attention to those around her that were staring.. At the top she turned around and bent over, pressing her fingertips to her lips and blowing them a kiss. With a laugh that sounded decidedly evil she grabbed the towel that Paul had dropped and wrapped around herself as she sauntered out of the pool area.


	42. Chapter 42 Dark Kaneanite

**A/N: **_Well Happy New Years one and all!_

_And to ring in the brand new years we have a new and interesting chapter from the one and only Dark Kaneanite. Seems I'm not the only one with a person on board the ship. It was nice to have something fun to read on my birthday.  
_

_As always thanks for reading and for the reviews, we writers appreciate the time and effort you folks put in to reading and enjoy our offerings. Anyway on with the next chapter of the Ship of Fools....Um....I mean Sail Away. ;)_  
**

* * *

  
**

Brianna hurried back to her room, her face on fire and her heart in the soles of her feet. She couldn't believe that she kneed Dave. What in the hell had gotten into her? She never resorted to violence; she preferred more subtle ways to exact her revenge. It wasn't long before she was closeted in the dark confines of her room and dropped face first down on her bed, groaning as a replay of what she did looped in her head. There was no way she was going to get the contract now and she rolled over onto her back and pressed a pillow over her face as she screamed. After she finished she just laid there, the pillow still over her face and contemplated never leaving her room again for the duration of the trip.

Deep down she knew that she couldn't do that and tossed the pillow across the room as she sat back up. Sitting on her table her bead bag stared at her, beckoning her silently. She dropped the towel to the floor as she stood and changed into a pair of track pants and a white a-shirt. She sat down at the table and pulled the leather satchel towards her, her mind already losing itself to the complete blissful feeling of creation. Seed beads winked at her in an array of colors as she pawed through her bag. Towards the bottom was piece that she had been working on for awhile. Gently she pulled it free and watched as what little light that filtered through the gap in her curtains made the piece come to life.

It was a mixture of reds, yellows and oranges. The focal point was a hand made flame that seemed to flicker as she moved it and she smiled as she recalled the time and effort that she had put into it. It was the only thing that she had actually had done at that point. A design for the chain eluded her and she wondered if she should just turn it into a broach. She set the flame aside and pulled out another sketchbook, this one filled with various ideas for chains and collars. She knew that it had to be strong. The flame was a weighty piece; constructed from leather, wire and Czech seed beads. Two stood out, but she wasn't sure. A plain silver chain wouldn't overpower the focal point but it also wouldn't set it apart from any other necklace. And a multi strand in corresponding colors would be too strong and it wouldn't let it work with more than one outfit.

With a sigh she set the flame aside and pulled out a small loom that rested comfortably at the bottom of the bag. She had started a tapestry in various cascading shades of blues and purples, silver lining the edge. She already had three panels done and this one was the last. She removed the containers that held her colors and hunted for a minute for a needle. She found it a minute later when it pricked her finger. With a cuss she pulled her hand out and with a grimace pulled the needle out of her finger. A droplet of blood welled to surface and she stuck her finger in her mouth and licked it away, putting pressure on the small puncture wound. When she pulled her finger back out it didn't bleed again and she started to thread her needle.

Justin sat on one of the pool side chairs with a towel draped over him. He had decided not to follow Brianna when she left, he didn't trust himself not to do something stupid. But he couldn't get the sight of her naked, dripping form out of his head and he felt himself stir to life under the towel. His face pinkened and he decided that it would be in his best interest to make a quick get away while he could. Shawn and Hunter were busy over at the other end with a pale dark headed kid and Nash was lounging on another chair wearing nothing other than a pair of sunglasses. He grabbed the towel and held it tight around his waist as he made his retreat, skirting around the crowd that seemed to have doubled in size.

He hurried down the hallway, not wanting any of the children that were on board to see him. He reached his door and went to get into the pocket of his swim trunks to get his key card when he remembered that Kevin had tossed the ruined remants of them overboard. With a growl he banged his head on the door in frustration. He repeated it couple more times and was about to do it again when the door next to his opened. Matthew stuck his head out, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his eyes blurry.

"Just??? Is that you?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yea."

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to open the door with the power of my mind." Justin quipped.

"Can you do it a little bit quieter? I'm trying to take a nap."

"Can I come in? And possibly borrow some clothes?" He asked, his face turning red again.

"I guess."

Matthew's head disappeared and Justin trotted down the few steps with a smile. At least he wasn't stranded out in the hallway naked for some random fan to run across. The minute he stepped into the room a pair of sweats hit him in the face followed by one of Brian's "Hawkins" coats. He ducked into the bathroom and hurriedly donned the clothes, praying the entire time that they would fit. The sweats were a bit tight around the waist, but the baggy coat covered that little fact. When he finally came out Matthew was back in bed and snoring louder than a freight train. With a chuckle Justin left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. He straightened the jacket then headed towards the main desk that sat by one of the dinning rooms.

Surely they could give him another key if he explained that he had lost his. On second thought he really didn't want to explain why his key card was floating out in the ocean somewhere. He shook his head and continued walking, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as he went. None of them really sounded good. One...he could say that he dropped it somewhere on deck. Two...he always could say that he left it in his room. Neither made him look good, but he supposed that there were always others that looked a lot worse than him. There was no one standing at the desk when he got there and he really hated to ring the little bell. Those things were annoying and if he were an employee on the boat he wouldn't want someone ringing one to get his attention every five minutes.

He waited a couple of minutes, just in case they were on a break. When no one showed up he headed into the dinning room on his left. A few fans were scattered about the room, talking about random things while some smaller children chased each other through the room. They were all laughing so Justin didn't see the need to worry. Near the back of the room was an empty table and after grabbing a can of Mountain Dew, Justin claimed it for his own. From that vantage point he could keep an eye on the entire room. Not that he really needed to, but it was nice to just sit back and watch everyone. As he nursed his pop he started to think about what had happened at the pool.

He didn't feel a bit sorry for Dave, he was pretty sure that the large man deserved it. In fact he deserved another dose of humiliation for the day. A plan formed in Justin's mind and he smiled. The only thing was was that Dave wouldn't be the only one to suffer and if they found out that he was the one behind it then he knew with out a doubt that he was going to be murdered slowly and painfully. However the vision of Dave having to walk back to his room in the nude with nothing covering him but his hands was just too priceless for him to pass up. After finishing his can of pop he headed back to the pool, sneaking looks to see if anyone had spotted him. As stealthily as he could he made his way around the deck and grabbed every single towel he could find.

He tiptoed back to the hallway and dumped the towels in a closet, snickering as he imagined the looks on everyone's faces when they decided that they had had enough for one day. He was still laughing as he headed back to the dinning room, only as he drew nearer he seen that the desk clerk had returned. A few minutes later he had a new key to his room and his smile seemed to grow even bigger. The only thing that would have made it better was if Brianna had been with him.

He had been watching the entire episode from his spot behind a potted plant, close enough to hear everything but far enough away to not be caught. The red head had surprised him. He had thought that Batista would have charmed her back to his room. Instead she had turned to some moves that would have made Ric Flair smile. And then to tease them all with the air kiss. She had to be taken out. There was no way that he was going to lose Paul to her. And he knew that there was only one person that he knew would help him. Problem was, he didn't want anyone to know that he was here. Especially Paul. He wandered down the hallway his head in the clouds, not knowing that he had been spotted.

Jericho scratched his head but ended up convincing himself that his eyes were playing tricks on him. There was no way that he was here. With a shrug of his shoulders he went back to searching the closets to see which one he had stuffed Phil and Jeff.

Dave climbed out of the pool and smiled at a few of the female fans that whistled appreciatively at him. He walked over to a chair near the pool and reached down to grab a towel but his hand only trailed across the vinyl slats of the chair. He looked down and seen that the pile of towels that had been there earlier had disappeared. He shrugged and looked around the pool, there had to be a towel there somewhere. But soon panic set in when he realized that there was not one towel to be found. He frowned and looked over at Paul and seen that he too had noticed the lack of terry cloth coverings and seen the fear in his eyes.

With out a towel he couldn't go back to his room. His trunks, like Justin's had been ripped off and thrown over the side, leaving him with nothing to put on to shield himself from underage eyes. With a groan he started towards hallway, bent almost in half so he could use his hands to the best of his ability to cover his pride. He looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone was in it and when it appeared to be clear he started down. He made if halfway to his room when he heard the sound of voices and on his right was a door. Without thinking he ducked in and slammed the door, unknowingly jamming the lock. He pressed his ear to the door and waited until he couldn't hear the voices any more.

With a sigh of relief he grabbed the knob but it wouldn't turn. With a growl he grabbed with both hands and started to yank as hard as he could on it. It rattled before coming loose in his hand. He looked down at the little gold knob that gleamed in the light that seeped through the crack around the door. With a howl he threw the knob at the door. Unfortunately for Dave it rebounded and caught him in the eye, the force behind it knocking him out on contact.


	43. Chapter 43 Wrestlefan4

**Sail Away pt 43**_._

**A/N: ****(Wrestlefan4) **_I'm sorry for what happened to Chris, it's kind of…wrong and very mean but I couldn't help myself. _

_*hugs Chris* _

_Chris muse--Get away from me wrestlefan4, I despise you! _

_wrestlefan4-- :(_

**A/N (Souless) **_Eep, looks like there is trouble between muse and writer LOL Think I'll stay over here ---- ;)_

* * *

Phil pressed the button on his watch to see what time it was again. An hour and a half had now passed since they had been in the closet.

"Do you think we'll eventually go blind like those opaque fish that live in dark caves?" Phil joked.

"Nah. We might become opaque though." Jeff said seriously. He lifted his shirt. "Guess I haven't turned opaque yet. Just the same pasty pale"

Phil blushed at the sight of Jeff's naked torso. It only made him feel stupid, they were wrestlers after all and saw each other half naked or worse more times than most men would find bearable. Jeff just smirked back at him. He found it cute how modest Phil was. The smallest thing sent his face to turning rosy and his darting around. Sometimes he started to chew on his lip ring, another nervous habit Jeff had noticed.

"What if we never get out of here Phil? We might have to eat each other." Jeff said grinning wider. In turn Phil turned a deeper shade of red. Sexual puns were always great. "You have a dirty mind." Jeff said leaning back on the wobbly shelves. "I meant y'know like those Donners or whatever. Cannibals." Jeff snarled at Phil and lunged towards him.

Chris had gotten distracted in his search for the misplaced duo. The little girl who had married Shane-O stopped him and they were now in a deep discussion about her marital problems with Shane.

"He never talks to me when I try to talk to him." The little girl pouted sticking her lip out.

"Ah, that's no good. In a relationship communication is key." Jericho said bobbing his head up and down seriously.

"He don't want to play dollies with me either. He don't let me paint his fingernails, he don't let me do his hair, he don't let me kiss him neither." She whined twirling her hair around her finger.

"Playing dollies and having make-over sessions is a vital part to any marriage. If he doesn't trust you to choose the right shadow to highlight his eyes then what do you have?" Jericho said banging his fist into his hand for emphasis.

"Nothin'." The little girl said sadly. "Maybe we should get a'vorced…but he'd hafta pay me to take care off Anna."

"Anna?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow. The little girl held up her diapered baby doll.

"Anna. She's me and Shane's baby."

"I always knew Shane would be a dead beat father." Jericho said. He fished a dollar from his pocket and handed it to the child. "Here, go buy your baby a margarita." He smirked.

"What's a marker-eata?" The little girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"Eh, never mind." Chris hoped up and down excitedly seeing Finlay. "Hey, Dave!" Chris trotted off after Finlay who tried to escape. The little girl left happy with the dollar, found her mommy, and asked if she could buy a marker-eata.

"Finlay, wait up!" Finlay stopped crossing his arms over his chest allowing Chris to catch up.

"Wot do ye want of me?" The Irishman barked.

"Oh, a closet!" Chris said noticing the door. He turned to jangle the knob but Finlay stopped him with a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ye answer people when they speak to ye lad?"

"Oh, I want to know who you have a crush on! Is it…is it…"

"What are you kids doing?" JBL asked stopping and smirking at Chris and Finlay.

"It's Layfield!" Chris shouted.

"Yer mind is warped boy!" Finlay shouted.

"Yes, I am here. You can admire me now." Layfield said smugly, grinning like a sick lizard.

"No, I mean Finlay likes you."

Layfield turned to Finlay looking outraged. Finlay backed away putting his hands up palms out in defense.

"He's daft he doesn't know wot he's sayin'! I'd date a bluidy frog before bein' caught dead with ye!" Finlay grimaced at Layfield.

"Oh, so that's how you feel is it Dave? Well you're no spring chick yourself." Layfield turned on Chris. "As for you, what would make you think I'd ever touch another man?"

"Well, you do seem to have a thing for Shawn." Chris said laughing as the outraged sneer on Layfield's face doubled in its intensity. But suddenly, something else unexpected happened. Layfield reared back and punched Chris in the jaw sending his blue eyes rolling back. The young Canadian feel to a limp heap on the floor.

"Wot did you go and do that for ye bluidy goon?" Finlay chastised. Layfield just laughed and walked away feeling proud of himself. Finlay left to get ice for Chris and hoped that he would be awake and merely dazed when he returned.

Phil banged his fists on the door and Jeff jangled at the doorknob.

"Hey!" Jeff and Phil shouted together.

"Hey, whoever is out there it's Phil and Jeff we're stuck in here, get us out!" Phil yelled highlighting his words with a smash of his fist into the door.

"Shit." Jeff muttered.

"What?" Phil said ceasing his pounding and turning to the rainbow haired man. His eyes grew wide when he saw the doorknob in Jeff's hand and no longer attached to the door. That led him to look at the former residence of the doorknob, and notice that the other part had fallen off on the other side of the door leaving a round hole of light.

"They must have cheap ass doorknobs and locks on this ship. First our lock jams and gets us stuck then the damn knob comes off. Nice." Jeff griped, looking down at the knob. A smirk danced on his lips the more he looked at he. He held the round object up to Phil. "Hey Phil…wanna touch my knob?"

Phil felt his face grow hot as Jeff winked at him, teasing. Phil chose to ignore the question.

"I wonder who was out there. I know one was Layfield he talks so loud he can probably be heard half way around the world. I couldn't really make out the other voices though."

Jeff pressed his face to the door, his green eye peeked like a Cyclops from the doorknob hole. Jeff collapsed back onto Phil in a gale of laughter, so powerful that tears were leaking from his eyes.

"It's the Ayahtollah of Rockin' Rollah!" Jeff choked out. "He's got a big goose-egg on his jaw and he's laying their stone cold knocked out!"

"Seriously?" Phil asked between his own laughter.

"Yeah, look and see for yourself."

Phil looked to see for himself, and indeed it was Chris sprawled on the floor in a prone heap. The Barbie towel aka turban lay in a crumple beneath him. His jaw was already swelling on the left side and turning an ugly purple. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of his lip and down his chin.

"Someone clocked him good." Phil said shaking his head. "Wonder what that was all about?"

"Probably running his mouth. I'd bet my paycheck on it, it's Chris we're talking about after all." Jeff gave a little shrug as though it didn't really matter and leaned back against a shelf. He noticed a can of shaving cream and picked it up and examined it as though it were some interesting relic.

"Shaving cream." Jeff stated the obvious.

"Um…yes it is." Phil said wondering where Jeff was going with this. "Wanna shave?" Phil joked.

"Where?"

"I'm going to shut up now." Phil said pressing his lips tight together. Jeff's eyes continued to stare down the can and then they lit up mischievously signaling an idea. He shook the can and moved towards the door. "Watch this." Jeff sniggered. He stuck the nozzle of the shaving cream canister up to the hole that the doorknob previously occupied and pressed down. There was a soft hiss as foam escaped from the bottle on the other side of the door. After a few moments Jeff pulled the half empty can away, tossed it aside, and stuck his eye back to the hole in the door.

"Ha!" Jeff shouted. "Chris is all covered in pink shaving cream!"

"Let me see!" Phil pushed Jeff aside and peeked out of the peephole. "That's too funny! What else can we do to him?" Phil turned to the shelves in the closet and looked them over. Jeff tapped Phil on the shoulder and Phil turned around to see Jeff with is pants dropped and his penis disappeared out of the peephole. Phil had a hysterical vision of someone stopping dead in his tracks in front of the closet, frozen still at the sight of a peeing, penis shaped, doorknob.

"You are not!" Phil shouted dying of laughter.

"Hey, a man has to take care of his needs. This peephole is now a pee-hole." Was Jeff's answer.

"That's so wrong, the poor guy is already out and injured…but yet…it's so freaking hilarious!"

"Hey," Jeff said pulling his pants up. "At least I didn't have to shit."

"I know!" Jeff said snapping his fingers. Only a few more minutes had passed but already the two men were bored. Being locked in a closet is just not very exciting. The shaving can was depleted as was Jeff's bladder so they were back to staring at each other in the shadows, something Phil had no qualms about. Jeff looked sexy with the harsh shadows cutting across his features.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Jeff grabbed a bottle of shampoo, managed to make a small space on the floor, and spun the bottle.

"There's two of us…I…um…think that only leaves one possibility for t-the spin the bottle game." Phil stuttered turning red again.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jeff asked leaning closer.

"No…not of you." Phil dropped his eyes feeling ashamed for some reason. "Of how I feel." Phil said quietly, barely a whisper. Jeff brought Phil's chin up and held the gaze of his warm brown eyes. Phil in turn was lost in Jeff's amazing emerald ones. Phil wondered dizzily if Jeff was going to kiss him. He felt like just fainting in anticipation of Jeff's lips touching his. He didn't know if he could breathe, he would probably just melt like a goofy teenage girl.

"Don't be ashamed of how you feel, ever. Look at me," Jeff grinned. "I pissed on Chris and do I look ashamed?"

Nice way to ruin an awesome moment, Phil thought to himself but he smiled anyway. It was just Jeff's humor.

"Yeah, that's a little different though."

"You're a good person, people look up to you, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If it's other people you're worried about then screw that, who cares what everyone else thinks? You're the one living your life so live it how you want. If you feel something deep in your heart you should embrace it."

On those words, Phil did embrace something. He embraced Jeff Hardy. The kiss was so passionate that it surprised Jeff so much he didn't respond. He was just too overwhelmed. Phil's tongue caressed his own and his tongue ring made soft clicking and scraping sounds against Jeff's teeth.

Phil pulled back watched trying to discern Jeff's reaction. _Shock and awe__, _Phil thought to himself and it almost made him laugh. It was strange seeing Jeff in a state of confusion that was induced by Phil's kiss. Phil dropped back into the shadows of the closet trembling with nervousness and excitement. Jeff expected Phil to act like Phil and offer an apology for the kiss. But maybe he was beginning to accept what he felt. Phil didn't apologize as Jeff had expected he just stayed in the shadows. Jeff reached into the shadows and cupped Phil's face in his hands. He felt tears streaking Phil's face, but somehow Jeff knew they were tears of happiness.

"Ready to come out of this closet?" Jeff asked.

"What?"

Jeff smiled in the dimness of the small space.

"Genius, the doorknob fell off. We've been able to get out of here for a while now." Jeff stood up and pushed the door opened and stepped out over Chris's still unconscious and defiled body.

"Come on Phil, come out." Jeff said from the hallway. Phil crawled out of the shadows and stood in the opened doorway. Jeff stood in the hallway offering his hand. _If you feel something deep in your heart you should embrace it._

Phil took Jeff's hand stepped out.


	44. Chapter 44 Souless

**A/N: **_Hi all._

_In response to a number of subtle requests_, I have for you all, a new chapter of Sail Away. Actually I'm sorry it's been so long since the last one, but I wanted to give the other writers time to work on their one things, and I'm in a major writing slump. I keep trying to work on **World **_but it's really a slow go. Luckily **Scorpina** has given me permission to do a new story based on her **Twisted 9** series with my tale, **With Greater Power **and I think it's helping. It's just that **World **is a monster, and very emotionally intense for someone with my writing skills, or lack there off. LMAO_

_In the mean time there are great stories out there by those writing for Sail Away, like **Dark Kanenite **and **Wrestlefan4 **I would suggest you check them out when you can. Oh and check out Vermillion1390's **Dawn of the Dead** and Redsandman99's** And the Blood Rains Down**, they are two of my current favs._

_Anyway I've yapped enough, on with the next chapter of Sail Away! Enjoy!__  
_**

* * *

  
**

The pool party had unwound a few hours ago, many had gone back to their cabins to take naps, get changed, or just relax after such a busy and exciting moring. The boys, Shawn Paul, Mark and young Arik, made plans to have lunch together. Mark had made it clear he was not going to join them without a quick shower and change of clothing; something the other three men agreed they all required. So now three of the four strolled along the poolside refreshed and dressed in clean clothing. Paul wore a pair of cream colored Bermuda shorts topped with a pale blue Banana Republic shirt and opened toed brown sandals, his long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Shawn had chosen some tight fitting white shorts that barely came below his butt cheeks and a salmon colored tee shirt with a small palm tree on the breast; he too sported a pair of open toed sandals, only his were white like his shorts and his hair was also pulled back in a ponytail. As for Arik, his wardrobe was nowhere as extensive, so he wore blue cargo shorts that Shawn had loaned him and not much more, allowing the Heartbreak kid a clear and unobstructed view, of the young man's luscious physique.

Seeing as Mark had not arrived as of yet they made their way over to a large table that had yet to be claimed by any of the guests or wrestlers; taking their seats just as one of the waiters from the nearby bar walks over to see if the wanted anything to eat or drink. Arik was taken aback at the large order that both Shawn and Paul made. He, on the other had, not wanting to overstep his boundaries and not wanting to seem greedy, asked only for a bowl of fruit and Guava juice which drew chuckles from his two table mates, as Shawn told the waiter to bring the younger man the same things as he and Paul.

Once their meal came the trio settled down to eat and some light conversation.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened last night when you and the Undertaker left?" asked Arik between taking a sip from him.

Paul nod as he took a bite from his steak sandwich and looked over to his blond friend, "Yeah I've been wondering that to." He swallowed so the rest of his words were not as mumbled as the first, "All you told me is that you and he had reconciled, you didn't tell me what you did to get to that point, not in detail at least."

Shawn, the person the question was obviously directed to, grinned a bit as he took a quick sip of his cappuccino, "Oh nothing really big." He then took another swig of his drink before getting a fork full of his Texas Omelet and shoving it into his mouth, chewing slowly well aware the other two were expecting more, completely enjoying their looks of frustration. He could not help but replay last night's fun with Mark over in his mind. Remembering the feel of Mark besides him waiting for Vince to leave the pool, or the euphoric feeling as he once more hears Mark's words…._"Hey Shawn, looks like it's true what Vince has been saying all these years, he does have grapefruits."…_It's a moment he almost wants to keep to himself, his moment with Mark, but to be truthful, it's also a moment he can't help but want to share, the moment he got his friend back, the moment that Mark "the Undertaker" Calaway made a sexual joke about his boss.

Just thinking about it causes Shawn to smile and chuckle softly to himself, drawing confused looks from both Arik and Paul. Both men, now, well aware Shawn is keeping something from them about last night's sojourn with Mark, and whatever that was, they were going to find out.

"Ok Boy-Toy, time to spill," says Paul as he reaches over and puts his hand on Shawn's preventing him from eating another bite of his food, "I know that look and that laugh, your keeping something from me…us" he corrects eyeing Arik, the young man nods a bit and blushes at being included. "No more stalling, what happened last night?"

Deciding he has made the two wait long enough Shawn sets his fork down, taking one more sip of his drink before leaning in so his words do not move past the three of them, forcing the other two to follow suit, making those around them wonder what the trio is up to. The other wrestlers are well aware of the trouble Shawn and Paul are capable of and seeing the two, along with a fan, in such a conspiratal tableau, elicits more then a few nervous glances among the present wrestling roster.

Glancing one more time around to make sure no one is close enough to hear his words Shawn grins once more before diving right into revealing the prank he and Mark pulled on Vince last night. Once he was done he pulls back to take another sip from his cappuccino giving the two startled men a calm, mischievous, smile enjoying the stunned and shocked look on both their faces. He knew Hunter could not believe what he had just heard, and it was clear Arik just had his whole world turned upside down. After all, to the kid, this was Mark Calaway they were talking about, the Undertaker; this man does not go around punking his boss, or anyone else for that matter. He watches as Paul shakes his head in denial, till he sees the light of acceptance shine in them. It has been a long time since the reign of the Disastrous Duo; the name may still be known by those that were around back then, but why that name existed clearly had not. A lot of bridges had been crossed and nearly burned since then.

"So how did Vince take it?" asks Paul, once he had recovered from his shock at hearing Mark had participated in a punk on Vince, "_When that man does something he doesn't do it halfway, now does he." _He thinks to himself, :_I'm not sure I can top that, but I sure as hell intend to try, I'm not letting the Deadman outshine me in that department as well." _

Shawn shrugs as he retrieves his fork and goes back to eating, "No idea, we laughed and left." He takes another bite of his omelet and frowns finding the eggs had already gone cold, "I think its safe to say, he won't be inviting us to the captain's table anytime soon." He laughs and is joined in by his two tablemates. He lowers his voice once more so as not to let his words leave the table, "On the way back to the room, Mark started to go into stuff he has been dieing to do for some time," he chuckles before continuing, "I think he's gonna keep us busy and Vince on his toes for the rest of this trip."

"Who's gonna keep Vince on his Toes?"

All three looked up to see Mark, Glen and of all people, Sean Waltman, standing behind them. Smiling they worked to make room for the added guess of Glen and Sean, as Shawn responded to Mark's question.

"We are big man." He smiles while waving the waiter over to take the new arrival's orders, "I was just filling in these two nosy nellys what happened last night. I think they want in on anymore outings."

Mark said nothing save to give his order to the waiter. Glen on the other hand gave Mark a curious look, "Ok, what did I miss last night?"

"Nothing," said the older man, not looking anyone at the table in the eyes as he lowered his signiture shades.

Shawn frowned setting his cup down. Could Mark now be regretting last night? Were things going back to the way they were before their outing? He thought what happened at the pool was an indication that Mark was fully back to his old self, what could have happened in the short time he had gone to wash and change.

The others started to share glances as the mood at the table became somewhat tense. Glen wanted to say something, but since he did not know what happened between his brother and Shawn he had nothing to go on. Sean wondered if his presence was causing the tense he felt, while Paul and Arik, wondered, like Shawn, what had happened to make Mark so withdrawn.

As the waiter returned with their orders the tension at the table become unbearable for one person and they could no longer hold it in anymore.

So Mark burst out laughing.

He laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair, as he gazed at the open bafflement around the table.

"Look at the lot of you" he choked through his laughter, "All squirmy and tense, wondering what my deal was." He slapped Shawn on the back, "And you, looking all sad. Sorry but I had to do it. You were looking so smug when I walked up, it was too tempting not to mess with all your heads." He shrugs as he takes a bit from his Rubin, "After all I am the Master of the Mind games."

The amount of food that came his way on the heels of that statement made sure he would have to visit the showers again sooner then intended.


End file.
